I Loved You Once, I Hate You Now
by HerEyes
Summary: What happen when your first love turns to be your fiance's best friend?. Quinn and Santana had a past that ended badly, they haven't seen each other in four years. That's until now. G!P Santana. Presence of violence and mob issues.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray always wanted to be everything, everything that people aspired of her. The perfect woman has to have a perfect life, that's how it should be. In high school things always were easy for her, she was the captain of the cheerios and had a boyfriend who was also captain of the football team. Everybody wanted to be her, or her friend for that matter. She was happy, or so she thought. Her life could only get better. She was smart, always with the best grades. So when the time comes, she applied for the best collages. She was still surprised when she realized that was accepted in all of the colleges. But Quinn Fabray can just go to one. The best university for her, or better say for her parents.

That's why she went to Yale. Quinn had the option of entering the college of her dreams in the city of her dreams to study what she really wanted, but of course that's not what they expected of her, so she went to Yale to study law. That would be the right choice, her parents would be proud and happy. Quinn lived only to please others and not herself. So going to Yale is the right choice for her. Nothing was impossible for her, The Quinn Fabray, beautiful and smart, ice and fire. She have what she wanted at any time, except perhaps for something, or someone.

In her first year in Yale it happened, she met her. The most beautiful human being, the love of her life. In her second year in Yale all collapsed. She leave her. And she was left with a broken heart.

In her third year of Yale she met a handsome and highly intelligent man who has conquered her slowly, the hole in her heart who left a certain person it was still there though, but somehow this man made her forget occasionally about it. So when they were already in a relationship, she wasn't surprised, and when she found herself a couple of years later saying "yes" she wasn't surprised either, she accepted to be the wife of this man, a marriage and children was what came next, right?. Biff Mcintosh was the man dreamed for every woman, a man who would be loved by her parents and friends. Future heir of a large company in New York, she couldn't ask for more, it was what needed to be done. At the age of 24 Quinn Fabray have a good job that would give her a lot of money in the future, she is going to marry a handsome and intelligent man and be the envy of her friends about her perfect life. Everybody would think that she has the perfect life. Except it was not.

**-Hey baby, I'll pick you up in an hour, my cousins came suddenly and they want to finally meet the woman who will be my wife, I'll see you later. I love you-**

Quinn read the message and got out of bed. An hour wasn't enough to be presentable, hang out with the Mcintosh family wasn't just anything, it was all appearances for them, and Quinn knew how to handle that very well.

**-Give me two hours baby-**

She sent the message and headed for the shower,_ I guess there is no time for breakfast_ Quinn thought. She should have been at last excited to meet the other half of the family of her future husband, but the truth is that it was far from that, but that doesn't matter anyway, Quinn was always far away from happiness, though she knew happiness at some point on her life, she knew very well how happiness feels like, but only one person could give that to her, and it wasn't Biff Mcintosh. One person that she didn't even dared to think about. It's been four years, four years after that day, the most painful so far in Quinn's life, three years since the last time she saw Santana Lopez.

_Flashback_

_I hate this parties, I hate parties because all I get from them are stupid men throwing all over me, that.. and seeing Santana flirting with other girls. I see what I would never do, I don't know what to do with this feeling that all it does is grow inside of me instead of leave. Two years of friendship with her has left me completely in love, the bad news is that I can never express it,she has a girlfriend, though I have to say she is never around, but most painful thing is that she will never love me back, I'm just her friend, nothing more than that. And she is a player so whatever. My only consolation is that this is our last year together, she want to go to New York and find a job there, after that I won't have to see her every day, perhaps this feeling will go away with the time._

_"Hey beautiful, wanna' dance?" A boy who is in the team ask me, I turn my gaze from Santana and look at him. He's handsome, maybe I could use a little dancing for a while so I can stop thinking shit. Also I can't count how many drinks I had by now._

_"Ok, let's go" I said as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor, but we never got there._

_"What are you doing?" A very angry Santana asks this man who I don't even know his name. I don't know how she got here so fast._

_"Dancing. Santana. Now get out of my way" No, very bad move._

_"That will be the last time you talk to me that way, understood?, of course if you want to keep breathing. And I think you are not going anywhere, at least not with Quinn, now go find another girl to entertain you and get out of my face" this man with no name stares at Santana and leave. Then she turns to look at me and I can see their eyes are soft and all kinds of rage she had a moment ago goes away._

_"Why did you do that?" I asked curiously, Santana has always been a bit possessive with me, I'll never understand why, but this time we are with a little alcohol in our bodys so..._

_"I want to go home Quinn, you come with me, I mean, we came together and we haven't spent any time together in this craapy party, so if you want to stay you can, but I really want to go, you can go with me or stay here, I will stay with you though, so you come home with me or what?" Santana nervously says, how cute is that?she is saying things so fast that I didn't catch much, well and the fact that every time Santana speaks the only thing I do is look at her like a stupid teenager in love doesn't help either. I laughed a little about how she said all that in less than a second._

_"That doesn't make sense San" I giggle and I took her hand. Whenever there is physical contact with her I feel like fire and the only thing I want is to keep touching her. "Come on," I say while I guide her toward the door. I listen to a couple of girls telling Santana to stay, all they want is to sleep with her, you don't have to be very smart to figure that out._

_The drive to her home is quiet. I look out of the window as she sings along with the radio, I feel her eyes on me a few times but I never turn away my head from the window. I didn't notice when she parked, we got to the dorms in record time._

_"Come on princess, it's time to sleep, is bed time for you," I hate and I love that she treat me like a baby sometimes. I like it because I feel like she really cares about me, sometimes I think that she thinks I'm the most valuable thing in this world. But I hate it because I feel that she treats me like her little sister, and I want to be anything but._

_"Don't treat me like your little sister, you know we have the same age San" I say as I try to open the door. I feel her lips on my cheek and I froze for a moment. I feel fire and ice within me. Her lips last a couple of seconds on my cheek and then leave._

_"Sorry, I will never do it again, just remember that I'll be the only one who gets to always call you that." She says with her typical sexy grin._

_"Call me how?" I asked while holding her gaze._

_"Princess, you're my princess, no one else" She is smiling at me in a way that shouldn't be allowed, if only those words were true._

_"Yeah sure, you're drunk," I say as I try to minimize her words. She gives me one last look, one that I can't figure out and then she is out of the car. What did I say? Quinn frowned._

Quinn open her eyes and realize that it has passed a few minutes in the shower without her doing anything, just thinking. _These memories have to stop someday, Its been four fucking years and you are still thinking about her,_ thought Quinn. After a couple of minutes she start to get ready to the famous Mcintosh family gathering. She choose an elegant blue dress that hug her body in all the right places, her hair drops on her shoulders with a few waves. It's in her finishing touches when she feel her phone ringing.

**-I'm outside your door, Quinn. Come here-**

She rolls her eyes and think that he can't be any more stupid. _Why don't he just ring the bell? Biff can be very irritating at times_. Quinn goes to open the door while she try to put her shoes on the way.

"Hello my princess, you look beautiful." Again, this guy just doesn't get it sometimes.

"I told you not to call me that Biff, how many times do I have to say it?" I told him a little tired, I don't know why lately the idea of canceling the wedding is more and more tempting. Sure, that would be the end of the world to my parents, they would go crazy, actually they are happier than me about this wedding. Quinn thought.

"Sorry," Biff said as he kissed Quinn´s lips. "We have to go now Quinn, we are late, plus a friend of mine surprise me and is now in my house, I haven't see her in two years, I said I would get marry and she said that she would come, I didn't think she would come this early though." Biff says excited while Quinn only listened half of the things that he said, her mind was in other place, to act properly in front of Biff's family, if she wanted to become part of this important family she has to make merit to sympathize the other half.

"Ok lets go then" Quinn says while taking her purse, she grabs his hand and head towards the elevator to reach the parking lot.

The trip to Biff's house is him talking about business, people who have to know and people that they need to invite to the wedding in order to make some good deals. Quinn just nods, it is also convenient to her meet important people anyway.

"Ok, we just arrive my love" Biff says while parked outside his home. "I can't wait for you to meet my friend. My cousins will be here soon as well"

"Let's go then," Quinn said with a smile. Once inside the house, they go to where all the voices come from, in the kitchen. A kitchen that is stupidly big thinks Quinn.

She was a little nervous, finally all the Mcintosh in one room, Biff's parents love her, but she is a little insecure, maybe there will be one person who will make her life a living hell once she marries Biff. Who knows with this kind of persons. They entered the kitchen, and her nervousness is quickly replaced by shock when she entering the kitchen. There she was, perfect as always, smiling. Her face as she remembered, exacly how she looks in her dreams. Dreamy eyes that you can get lost in them, lips that invite you to get closer and a body that only gets better with the time aparently, There she was, her hapinness, her love and her worst nightmare. Quinn didn't know what to do, if it yell at her for that last time they saw each other, that time where Santana disappeared forever from Quinn's life, that time where Quinn give herself completely, body and soul to Santana. She didn't know what to do. She could also run to her and kiss her, hug her or just touch her just to know that she is still real.

Quinn didn't hear anything on the outside, She couldn't turn her head away from the woman, the woman who broke her heart in thousand peaces, she couldn't talk or breath, her mind seemed to function for itself though, because at some point she spoke almost in a whisper. "Santana?". Santana turned around in shock, and their eyes connected. The same ayes that she once loved with everything. She still could hear her last words, etched into Quinn's memory_ I'm not good enough for you Quinn, This shouldn't have happened_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I forgot to leave an Author Note in the first chapter.**

**Yes, this is definitely a multi-chapter story, so leave me a review and tell me what do you guys think :) (I do not own Glee)**

* * *

Time is a funny thing. It depends on the perspective of each person, a second can feel like an hour or just less than a second. Quinn doesn't know how long it has passed just looking at Santana, though she couldn't look the other way if she tried. It's been years since the last time she saw that beautiful face, since she kissed those soft lips and look into those eyes.

"You know each other? But how?" Biff asked intrigued while his friends and family watch the scene with curiously.

"I saw her a couple of times at the University" Quinn recovered fast, she replied with her cold voice and with her head high. No one knew that she was about to cry though.

"Yeah" Santana replied almost in a whisper, her eyes carried some weight. Quinn could almost say that their eyes reflected pain after Quinn's words, but it was impossible. _She was the one who treated me like a fucking whore_, thought Quinn.

"That's great, the three of us went to the same college, though I never saw you two talking , when did you guys meet?" Biff asked excitedly, he seemed not notice anything. _He has always been slow to figure things out_, Quinn sigh.

"I don't remember very well Biff, I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me" Santana stood up and left the room leaving everyone watching as she left. Biff wasted no time and began to introduce Quinn to his family members. They talked for several minutes and everyone laughed occasionally. Quinn however, couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, she couldn't stop thinking about the person who was in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes Santana reappeared and everyone went to the living room to talk and share some light drinks before lunch, that was something typical of the meetings of the Mcintosh family: alcohol present.

Quinn was so nervous that she drink three glasses of wine before lunch. She looked at Santana every now and then and their eyes crossed often, they both looked uncomfortable and wanting to run away from there. When Biff's cousins arrived they immediately began to speak with Quinn, she was distracted though. Biff's cousins loved her, who wouldn't? Quinn was almost the definition of perfection, or at least that was what most of people thought. Quinn had already realized that she had all these people eating out of her hand, but that was the last thing she cared about at the time.

When the food was ready they all began to take a seat. Unfortunately for Quinn, Santana sit right in front of her and kept giving her occasional glances. through the meal Quinn looked back at her a few times. Nobody seemed to notice this.

"Well that was the most delicious lunch I've had here so far," One of Biff cousins said from his place at the table.

"You are right Robert, but you haven't tried my wife's delicious cooking yet," Quinn blushes and looks smiling at Biff. "Not all the credits are for her though, we like to cook together, right honey? Biff ask Quinn, she just nods and then her gaze turns to Santana who was already looking at her.

_Flashback_

_"Quinn, please, we both know you're the best at cooking here. If I put my hands in there it will be a disaster." Santana says as she looks at Quinn put everything they need to cook at the table_

_"San, I need your help with this, there are things that must be done at the same time and I only have two hands, I didn't knew you were so useless" Quinn says while looking at her smiling. That must be the most beautiful smile, thought Santana._

_"Ok, I'll help you, just because you asked me so nicely" But it was just because she could never say no to Quinn. They began cooking while talking about anything and everything. Talking with Santana its the most natural thing in the world for Quinn. Everything feels natural when she is with her._

_"San where do you have salt? You don't have anything here," Quinn laughed as she kept cutting vegetables. Suddenly she felt Santana right behind her, opening the cabinet that was up her head to remove the salt. Quinn was nervous and she feel heat through her body feeling Santana so close behind her. Santana put the salt in front of Quinn and support her hands on the kitchen table, surrounding Quinn with her arms._

_"Of course I have everything you need Quinn, you just have to ask me what you want, and I will give it to you princess" Santana whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn felt all the emotions within her trying to exploit, the overwhelming need to turn in Santana's arms and kiss her endlessly. Never before she had felt the strong need to kiss someone, to constantly touch someone. _

_"I'll have it in mind," said Quinn turning her head slightly, their lips were so close and Quinn could swear that she saw Santana lean toward her. Quinn panicked and she quickly stepped aside. "Ok, let's finish this, I'm starving," she said without looking at Santana._

_"I love to cook with you Quinn" Santana said looking at her like she was completely in love with Quinn. As if, thought Quinn._

_"Me too," She said blushing giving her a smile._

"What do you guys like to cook?" Santana's voice suddenly invades the whole room. Her gaze never leaving Quinn's eyes.

"I don't know, a bit of everything, my princess here is perfect" Biff said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Quinn lets out a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, I can see it," Santana gives Biff a sad smile that only Quinn can notice it. Biff then start a conversation with his cousins as his arm was possessively around Quinn.

"He never mentioned the name of his wife" Santana give Quinn her full atention for the first time all the afternoon. Quinn looked surprised, almost as if the fact of them talking is impossible.

"Future wife. And he never mentioned the name of his best friend," Quinn replied with a firmer voice. Never taking her eyes away from Santana. Quinn couldn't quite figured out what was in them. Santana's eyes were mysterious, they always were, but now they look almost on the verge of tears.

"Well guys, what do you think if we change the party at my bar, I want to open a Whiskey that gave me a very important businessman" Biff speaks with authority, demanding.

"In fact, I have to go now," Santana got up from her chair offering him a smile of apology. "Sorry Biff, but I have some things to do," she says while proceeds to take her jacket.

"With your girlfriend? Come on Santana you see her every day, You haven't see me in years!" Biff tries to convince her but Santana had already made the desicion. She wouldn't stay in the same room as Quinn by any other second. Not even if someone give her a millions of dollars. Watching the couple love each other and talk about their future wedding, she couldn't stay listened to that. It hurts It hurt her a lot seeing them, just the same or worse than that night. To know that Quinn is Biff's fiancee, that he will have Quinn for the rest of his life.

Quinn was just looking at her,_ girlfriend, that's new_. thought Quinn. _Who will be now the girl with a broken heart?_

"No, I will not go out with Brittany," Santana nervously say. "I have to do other things, call me and we can schedule another meeting?" She told Biff while gaving him a hug, then she say goodbye to all of Biff's cousins, some of them joked with her. _How long they known each other?_ thought Quinn. Santana turns around to see her.

"Nice to see you again Quinn" Santana gives her a genuine smile and Quinn just simply nodded.

"I leave my bag in the kitchen, I wil go and get it, see you soon Biff. Tell your parents I say Hi," Santana says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Of course" says Biff that quickly turns to chit chat with her cousins. Quinn looked at Santana disappear down the hall, and all she could think at that moment was that once again she walked away from her.

In just a second she took the desicion to follow Santana.

"Baby, I'll go for a glass of water" She told her fiance quickly, Biff just nodded. Quinn started walking towards where the kitchen is. And there she was, picking up her purse. When Santana turned and saw Quinn, her exprecion was surprised and then she smiled at her while walked towards the door. "Bye" she said to Quinn, but Quinn spoke before Santana could keep walking.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked quickly. Santanda is taken by surprise at Quinn's words. But she only answered truthfully.

"I live here Quinn, in New York, why do you ask?" She looked straight into her eyes, _those eyes_. thought Santana._ mesmerizing as ever._

Quinn on the other hand, could see, however, Santana's eyes scanned her whole face. As if she was remembering every detail of it.

"Don't give me silly answers Santana, I've lived here in New York for three years and Biff never said 'Hey, we should go out with Santana, or have dinner, or any kind of meeting with you, don't you think we could have seen each other already if you were here?" Quinn asked a little irritated as she tries to control all the accumulated rage she feels because her emotions are coming slowly out of her.

Santana sighs and looks anywhere but Quinn "I was transferred, I been working for three years in the same company in London, they needed people here so..." she said the last words with less force than the first.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other more often now, I mean, you're the best friend of my future husband and I didn't even knew" Quinn said sarcastically as her rage begins to seize it.

"I gotta go Quinn, take care" Santana says for the last time. She has to get out of there fast. Quinn watch her proceeds to walk towards the front door. Just as she opens the door, Santana hears Quinn behind her asking the question with the most obvious answer in the world.

"Is Biff good enough for me, Santana?" She can feel the emotion in Quinn's voice, without turning to see her she only responds automatically. "No one is Quinn" Santana stand there for a couple of seconds holding the handle to support her weight, it was getting more hard to stay there. She turn around to give Quinn one last look and then leaves.

.

Just as Santana is out of sight Quinn go to the bathroom to enhance her face because she can't go at that damn family reunion with tears in her eyes. When she is looking at herself in the mirror she can't take it anymore and begins to cry, but she wasn't at home, so she was trying to calm down. There are tears falling endlessly down her cheeks, sobs coming from the depths of her soul with a pain that is so strong that sometimes she loses air. After a few minutes she manages to recover and fix her face as much as she can._ Fuck you Santana_, thinks Quinn. and she inmediatelly could hear Santana answer her with the most typical Santana's response_ You already did_.

When she is walking to where her fiance was he found her halfway.

"I was looking for you. Are you okey my love? Something happened? It looks like you have been cried?" Biff asks, out from the crowd of his family.

"Everything is fine baby, It just something entered in my eye that hurt a lot, but i'm alright now," Quinn smiles and tries to make him believe that the smile is a real one.

"That's good princess"

Quinn just rolls her eyes because she has no desire to remind him again not to call her princess, it doesn't feel right when he say it, all Quinn want to do is to get home and sleep for days, or cry all night.

"I was talking with my cousins and they don't know if they could make it for the wedding, you know, they are businessmen, so Santana is going to be my bridesmaid, what do you think? I'll make a party to celebrate next week" Biff says excitedly_. Fuck_, _This can only get worse_, Quinn thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I don't have a beta and I don't know if I want one. The story was written in third person (omniscient narrator) but this confused some of you. So from now on ****(from chapter 4)** I will do just POV. And you will get the answers to all of your doubts but for now I will tell you some things.

**Santana and Biff met in high school. Santana and Quinn went to Yale to study law. Biff studied law as well but in NYU and was transferred in his third year to Yale. Santana finished her third year in other collage because of what happened with Quinn, and because she had serious problemas with some things. (drug dealer, mob issues). You will know more about that don't worry. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

...

It's in moments like these that Quinn is grateful for her privacy. Sure, she and Biff are getting married, but Quinn never wanted to leave with him, her space is sacred to her. She could do what she wanted because is her damn home, without explain anything to anyone. The only place where she could be herself._ I'm going to miss this_, Quinn thought as she looked out of the window of her apartment. The rain was falling steadily, _damn weather_, she sigh and continued watching the traffic of the city and people running to get where they need.

It's been two weeks since she saw her. Fourteen days and all Quinn do is think of those eyes. Watching the rain fall down her window, her mind once again go back to memories that she want to forget.

_Flashback_

_"I hate the cold weather, why it can't be summer all the time?" Quinn says as she and Santana walks through the wet streets of New Haven. "You didn't even bring an umbrella. How clever you are huh? I'm soaked." Quinn complained._

_"Come on princess, is not that bad," says Santana looking at Quinn with adoration as she is shaking with the cold. "Ok, I'll do what any lady or gentleman would do in a romantic movie, or what any cheesy person would do" Santana began to take off her jacket and put it on Quinn's shoulders as she laughed._

_"San don't be silly, you're going to catch a cold put your jacket back on" She tries to return the jacket but it doesn't work._

_"I'm Latina, baby, we have 'sangre caliente' " Santana flirtatious says_

_"Ok, whatever you say" Quinn says while she can't stop smiling. Santana is just looking at Quinn for awhile and then her right arm is around Quinn's shoulder giving her a light kiss on the cheek. They walk for a few minutes like that until they reach Santana's house._

_"You know, you could live here with me," Santana says casually as she heads to the kitchen to make coffee. Quinn is shocked, she doesn't know if she heard right or not, must have misheard, she question of all forms._

_"What did you say?" She ask entering the kitchen while Santana just shrugs._

_"You know, live here with me, I feel lonely sometimes, I wouldn't mind a bit of company. Your company" Santana says, looking at Quinn._

_"Why would you ask me that? Don't you think your girlfriend would be upset about that?" She doesn't understand why Santana would ask her to live with her._

_"I don't mind Quinn, besides you hate your roommate, it would be good for both of us. I'll sleep on the couch until we can buy another bed or we could just share mine" Santana gives a smile to Quinn that makes her melt inside. If you only knew the power you have over me, Quinn thought._

_"Santana I don't think it's a good idea, I don't know..." Quinn says, looking away. The idea of sleeping in the same bed with Santana everyday sounds very tempting to Quinn, have Santana right next to her. Go home every day with her, cook together, watch TV together. It would be wonderful, and it would be catastrophic too._

_"Why don't you think is a good idea?" ask Santana, giving Quinn a pout and then approached her, right in front of her. She took Quinn's face with both hands and gently remove raindrops that were falling down her cheeks." I would love to come here with you every day" Santana says, looking at Quinn, then she kisses her on the cheek, she keep her lips longer than normal, Quinn didn't care of course._

_Quinn has never been able to do anything else than please Santana, it's as if she was born to meet her and fall in love._

_"Ok, I will live with you," says Quinn mesmerized as she kept looking at Santana. Then she was lifting off the ground. Santana just laughed as she hugged Quinn in the air._

Quinn comes out of that trance when she hear her phone ringing, she goes to pick it up on the table and sees that is her mom. _God mom, how many times do you have to call to realize that I don't want to talk to you_, Quinn thought.

She went to the kitchen to make her another coffee. It was lunch time but she has no desire to eat. The only thing Quinn do lately was work, sleep and think. Thinking over what her body allowed her to think. Once the coffee was ready, she went to her couch and star cheking her contacts. She just stop in the letter S.

Yes, Quinn have now Santana's number, one day she asked Biff for his phone and Quinn simply write it down on her cellphone. In any case, an emergency or something, Quinn said to herself trying to convinve herself.

She sighed and search another letter in her cellphone. _Maybe talk for a little while with Rachel would distract me._ Rachel was Quinn's best friend, or the closest thing to a friend she had in that moment. They were schoolmates and never lost contact, they always visited each other. When Quinn moved to New York it makes things easy for their friendship because they were in the same city, but work sometimes keep them apart. After a few rings she answered, that shrill voice that Quinn knows.

"Quinn! To what do I owe the pleasure? You haven't called in days, are you all right? You haven't killed anyone yet right?" Asked Rachel, Quinn had told her all about Santana. Rachel knew the story since college, back in the time, Quinn called Rachel just to talk about her and sometimes cry over her, it was a common topic in their friendship, talk about Santana. But not in the last years, that changed flatly, the topic forbidden to speak was Santana, until a couple of weeks ago when Quinn told her what happened.

"Why would you ask me that, who I will kill?" Quinn says, she doesn't understand where her friend was going with that.

"Okay forget it, how are you?" Ask Rachel trying to change the subject.

"I don't know" answers Quinn honestly. The truth is that she really don't know. Since Santana reappeared in her life Quinn is a mess. Unable to concentrate at work and anywhere. When people talk to her it seems like they are talking to a zombie. She doesn't sleep well, since exactly two weeks. This issue is driving her crazy. She didn't even wanted to see Biff, Quinn lied to him telling that she was sick and she wanted to be alone for a couple of days.

"Is about her?" Rachel asked. As if that was the most logical thing to ask. And maybe it was.

"You can say her name Rachel. And no, why would she be the problem. Everything that happened stay in the past, its time to look to the future now." Quinn said.

"You say that as if you are trying to convince yourself Quinn, are you sure she is not the problem?" Rachel hadn't heard Quinn so sad for years, so Santana probably had something to do with it.

"Why do you say that Rachel, its been four years, she is not the problem, it's just that I have many things on my mind" Quinn answer a little angry to see that Rachel didn't believe her, if she couldn't convince her how she would convince herself?.

"Ok sorry, you want to go for lunch? I'm near your apartment, I finish in a couple of hours," Rachel asks Quinn trying to change the subject.

"No thanks Rach, but I don't want to go out, it looks so cold outside, you know they are not my favorite days."

They talk for a few minutes and then say goodbye.

* * *

Quinn didn't realize that she has fallen asleep on the couch when she feel the sound of her door. _Who the hell is._

Once she arrives at her door and open it, she has to force a smile for the person standing there.

"Hey baby, you didn't answer my calls, are you still sick?" Biff enters the apartment giving Quinn a kiss on the lips.

"I didn't hear the phone, I've been sleeping all day" She lie.

"But, you are better right? You look good, just a little tired" Biff says as he approaches Quinn hugging her waist and giving her another kiss. "I missed you" He keep kissing her passionately and Quinn just returns it automatically, just how it has been for the last years. "How about you and I... in your room? I really missed you" Biff says with a smile on his face.

"Baby, I don't feel very well sorry" says Quinn trying to convince Biff. The truth is that when something gets in his head no one can convince him.

"But Quinn it have been weeks since you and I had sex, you look so beautiful today, and I miss your body, have it all near me" Biff says to Quinn trying to approach again.

"Biff I told you no, Tell me why did you came" Quinn says, somewhat irritated.

"To see you, what else baby. And tell you that tomorrow is the party. You look good now. So tomorrow we will go to a club with friends. What do you think?" Quinn rolled her eyes

"It doesn't matter what I think Biff, we'll go to that party anyway" She says as she walks back to the couch, ignoring Biff.

"That's right, and you will come, it is a feast for both of us Quinn, not just for me. And important people will come" says Biff while sitting next to Quinn hugging her.

"And who will go to that party? I mean, from your friends?" Quinn tries to sound casual to ask that question. All she wanted to know is if Santana would go or not. Biff said that she will be there a few days ago. The party was to announce that Santana will be his best man or bridesmaid whatever.

"The same friends as always Quinn" Failed attempt. She stop asking because it was obvious that Santana would go to that party. She have to go to that party right?. "I'll pick you up at 8 pm, that's good for you?" Biff asked without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah" Quinn says while trying to relax in Biff's arms.

...

"You look really beautiful princess" Biff says as his eyes roam around Quinn's body. She was wering an elegant white dress showing just enough, leaving little to the imagination . "And if we just get to that party half an hour later to have sex? I would really like that now," says Biff while giving Quinn a kiss.

"Of course not Biff, and if you keep calling me princess I will not have sex with you in months, ok?" She passes next to Biff and then close the door of her apartment. "Shall we?" Ask Quinn smiling.

"My love, you wouldn't do that right?" Biff ask a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course I would" say Quinn with a wicked grin.

...

The club was just stunning. Only exclusive people. The most important people around New York or the most important visitors. The club had lots of alcohol and lots of food. Quinn could tell that they had arrived a little late because there is people everywhere. It was pretty full. Quinn, however, immediately began to look around the place looking for just one person, but she never found her.

"Come Quinn I want to introduce someone" Biff said leading her where there was a group of people dressed very formal to be in a party.

...

Quinn was alone at the bar and asking for her fifth glass of tekila, she had wanted to take something strong. Biff was talking about business with men and she just couldn't take that boredom anymore so she just left. It had been two hours and she still haven't seen Santana. It wasn't as f she was looking for her or waiting for her, it just that she expect to see her a while ago. _Perhaps, she stayed at home to have sex with her girlfriend_, Quinn thought. _of course, what other reason can be? Is Santana after all._

"Hi, why are you alone here?" Quinn could recognize that voice anywhere. Santana Lopez. _So I guess she didn't stayed at home._

"I been drink here for awhile why?, I didn't see you around" Quinn said somewhat distant, she turned to where the voice came from and her mouth almost reach the ground. Santana was exceptionally beautiful tonight. With a black dress that pressed her whole figure and makeup that make her eyes and lips very desirable.

Santana laughs while asking for her own drink "It's not as if you were looking for me either," She turns to see Quinn, what you could see at least, it was a bit dark in the club "I'm here about an hour ago," She said while sipping her drink.

There was a short silence but Santana break it. "And what are you doing here alone then? Why aren't you with your future husband?" Santana asked

"It's not your business" said Quinn giving a defiant look, she was going back to talk when she was interrupted by a young woman.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink baby" Says the woman directly to Santana, she just smiles and says 'no thanks'. and the woman goes away.

"So you don't want to sleep with her? you've really changed. Your little friend between your legs used to love the attention of the girls" Quinn says with irony while asking for her fifth glass of tekila.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ask Santana while watching Quinn "I don't sleep with all the women Quinn, also I have a girlfriend now" Santana says, trying to see if she can draw any reaction from Quinn.

"Good for you" Quinn says while taking her sixth glass and leaves the bar, leaving Santana alone behind the bar.

* * *

It is not until they are about to leave and after many glasses of tekila that Quinn is finally introduced to Santana's girlfriend. Blonde, tall, perfect body and eyes as blue as the sea. _She's beautiful, of course, Santana always going for the best_, Quinn thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn" She says as she extends her hand. And the true was that it wasn't nice to meet her at all. She didn't know why.

"I'm Brittany" Says the girl with a beautiful smile while taking Quinn's hand.

The four of them were sitting on the Vip couch , there were a few people dancing and they were all drunk. Quinn felt that her head was spinning everywhere._ I think I consumed a lot of alcohol,_ she was thinking while watching as Santana, Brittany and Biff spoke cheerfully about something.

"I'll go get more drinks, want anything?" Brittany shouted through the music, getting up to walk to the bar.

"I'll go with you" says Biff "Do you want something my love" he ask Quinn.

"No thanks," She quickly answered. _No more alcohol for now._

"How long have been you and Biff in a relationship?" Ask Santana once she is alone with Quinn. Quinn just laugh at that.

"And why would I have to answer that?" says Quinn, looking everywhere but Santana.

"You're right" Santana says as she stands. "I don't know why I came here, I should get going anyway"

"Yes, go. That's what you do best." says Quinn a little too loud and angry while she stands up and is now face to face with Santana, "I don't even know why you have to come back here. Why don't you just go back to London?" Quinn was shouting now. She was very angry at Santana. She has been for four years "Did you ever felt something for me?, Or those words were all lies?" Quinn ask her, this time in a whisper. Alcohol seizing her

Santana doesn't know what to say, all she want is to respond with the truth but she can't. There are many things that Quinn doesn't know and she doesn't need to know now. Its way too late for that.

"Quinn I -"

"Sany, what happens? are you going to the bathroom?" Ask Brittany with the drinks in her hands.

"No, we're going, I don't feel very well. Bye Biff see you soon. Bye Quinn" Santana gives her one last look and then turns to leave. _Damn, you are a fucking coward,_ thinks Santana.

* * *

Once at home, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and Santana. Because no matter what, she keep crawling toward her. Its something she can't control.

The night started to becoming morning and Quinn wasn't drunk anymore, a little tipsy maybe. She couldn't sleep though, all she does is thinking about Santana over and over again. On impulse she grabbed her phone and sent a message.

**-You never answered me-**

After several minutes, Quinn never thought that she would get an answer to that message._ Maybe Santana doesn't answer stranger messages. _But when her cell phone rang, She couldn't stop reading the message.

**-Are you alone? sent me your address?-**

And well, she sent the address.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn POV

I Don't know how long I've been waiting sitting in my bed. I look at the clock that is next to me and I realize that it's already 4:09 am. It has passed a whole hour since I sent that message to Santana. If she asked me the address is to come here, that is the most logical thing to do right?. Or perhaps she is thinking of coming tomorrow. I don't even know why I sent my address in the first place. What for? I don't care what she have to say, what happened between us is already in the past and forgotten. Drink so much alcohol was definitely a bad move. I spend all night watching Santana. The way she talked, the way she walked, it seems like nothing has changed over the years. She looks more mature and incredibly beautiful. Perfect, just as I remember her.

My thoughts were interrupted when my doorbell rang.

Only one person could be at this time of night at my door. I stood nervously from my bed and headed for the door with trembling steps. When I get there, I opened the door with all the courage I have, but my face changed in an instant when I see who it is.

"Biff? What are you doing here?" I asked a little confused, Its four in the morning and he is standing in front of my door. What the hell?

"Hello beautiful," He said a little drunk "You forgot your jacket in my car and I wanted to give it back to you, and well to get a goodnight kiss too" Biff is about to kiss me but I step back.

"Why you didn't wait until tomorrow Biff, is a stupid jacket" I said a little angry, I looked outside my door. What if Santana came at this time?, what I would say to Biff? How I would explain why Santana is at my door at four in the morning?.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now. I'm tired to drive back to my house my love, I'm staying here tonight ok?" Biff says as he heads towards my room. Fucking great. Well I think I will do the same anyway. It's late and apparently no one else is coming.

When I go to my room I find Biff lying with his face down and snoring. Damn, now I'll have to move it myself. I try to accommodate him as far as possible from my side and I put him under the blankets.

After I change my clothes I go to do my routine in the bathroom. I wipe my face and hands and I brush my teeth. The only thing I want to do is sleep now. Well, I wanted to sleep alone but I see that is not happening tonight.

When I was ready to climb in my bed the doorbell rings again, and now I'm sure there can only be one person behind that door. I cautiously make my way towards the entrance of my apartment and I nervously sigh before open the door. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hello," She says, as if we were best friends just talking in the morning. Not two people who ended their relationship very badly. Not two people that shouldn't be together at 4 in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly. I was the one who gave her the address of my house, why she wouldn't be here?

"I don't know, I didn't want to come, but Quinn ..." it seems that she is analyzing her next words. She looks down as she fights with her hands. That's a thing Santana do when she's nervous, and is kind of cute. She looks up and her eyes meet mine "I wanted to see you".

I laugh in her face because I didn't expect such a stupid answer. "Santana, you saw me a couple of hours ago," I say calmly and she looks at me and nodded. And then, I remember that I'm not alone in my house. "You should go Santana, Biff is sleeping in my room and he can wake up, I don't think he would like to see his best friend talking to his fiancée at this hour" I say curtly and she just nodded again but there is something in her eyes I can't describe. Rage maybe?

"Biff. What a stupid name, don't you think?" She says with some annoyance in her voice.

"What are you talking about Santana?" I ask confused.

"Just that, Quinn. That is a stupid name," She said more seriously without taking her eyes off mine.

"He is your friend, why are you saying that?" She walks over me and leans against the door frame

"I've always joked with him about his name," she said while watching my pj pants and smiled "Nice pajamas." I sighed as she was still watching me. Okey maybe my pants are a little stupid, cats are everywhere, but still.

"Santana, is late and I'm tired. The only thing I want to do is go to sleep -"

"With Biff. I understand" She said while looking at the ground. "Have a good night Quinn, I guess we'll talk another day" I cut her immediately

"No Santana. We have nothing to talk about. It was a mistake give you my address" She start to get close to me, very close I must say.

"Of course we have to talk, Quinn. Things didn't end as you think" She said looking into my eyes and approaching me. The space between us is almost nonexistent. Then she raise her hand and cup my cheek. Her hands are so soft, softer than anyone. I can't help but close my eyes and lean into her hand that gently rest on my cheek. It has been years since the last time she touched me.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a whisper.

"I don't know," She says with the same intensity in her voice. Then her left arm is around my waist leaving no space between us. I can feel her nose touching mine for a few seconds, we are just enjoyed our proximity. Her smell and her heat invading my body and I suddenly remember everything that she used to make me feel. She then slowly close the space between us and our lips connected.

* * *

**Any suggestions on what might happen next? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn POV

I feel her lips touching mine and I lose myself completely. I raise my arms to touch her face and deepen the kiss. I forget about everything else. I never forgot how good it felt to kiss her but feel it again after so long... It's as if a bomb is exploding inside of me. We are impossibly close, she kisses me with so much passion. I feel her tongue on my lips and I happily part them. I feel like the kiss has a whole new reaction in my body. Maybe if she wasn't holding me I would be flying, I can't stand on my own.

We kissed slowly and passionately for several seconds if no minutes until the kiss comes to a naturally end. However, we are still close. She is nuzzling her nose with mine and she keep giving me short kisses on my lips. This feels so good.

But then reality finally hits me. I open my eyes abruptly and I separated from her. What the hell I just did?

"Go," I said. I couldn't meet her eyes though. I just cheat on my fiance with her best friend. Worst of all is that it seems that all the feelings I once had for Santana have flourished again. This can't be happening. Fuck

"Quinn I..." She tries to get close to me again but I just step back. She needs to go right now, I can't have her near me, I don't trust myself around her.

"Leave, Santana. Now" I say this time with a firmer voice and I see her eyes. Her eyes are filled with so many emotions, I don't know what is going on through her head but her eyes look at me in a very intense way.

"Sorry," she says and turns away from me. I close the door behind me and I rest my back in it. What the hell I just did?.

I walk to my room and I see that Biff is still sleeping. He has no idea what just happened, and he will not know either. This could end badly. Biff is so temperamental, he could hurt Santana, that shouldn't matter to me but It does, I do care, a lot. Besides this stupid kiss could end our relationship and I want to get married with Biff, I have to marry him. Everyone knows we are getting married, my parents and friends are happy for me (most of them at least). I will not find a better man for me. Love will come with the time, I will love him in the future, or that's what I keep telling myself. Marry Biff is what everyone is waiting for, I have to do it. This is my perfect life.

...

_Flashback_

_I've been sitting here watching TV for more than 5 hours now. It's 2 am. and Santana hasn't come home yet. She didn't answer her phone or messages. I don't know what to do. I had even called her girlfriend but she isn't with her. Maybe something happened and I'm sitting here. I'll go talk to the police, yeah, they might can help me._

_Just as I put my jacket I see her opening the door. And I am surprised when I see blood on her lip and her cheek is all red. I immediately run towards her and examined her face, gently touching her cheek._

_"My God Santana, what happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" She just looked at me and didn't respond. She took my hand that was on her cheek._

_"I'm fine Quinn, I had just a problem," She said as she heads into the kitchen. She then put ice on her lip._

_"Of course you had a problem Santana, look at your face" I say as I walk over to her and I take her face in my hands. "Who did this to you? Tell me" I ask smoother._

_"No one, it doesn't matter. I'm fine now. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed, I'm too tired" She stood to where she was sitting and headed up to her room. Our room._

_What the hell just happened? Why Santana has her lip with blood and why she didn't tell me what happened? Or who did this to her?. It's been days that she is acting very distant and rare with me, I don't know what to do. I asked a couple of times what is going on with her but she always tell me that it's all in my mind. I just hope they are not big problems._

_I change clothes and I get to bed. I wait for Santana to come to bed with me but it takes her more than usual in the bathroom and my eyes slowly closes._

_When I open my eyes again, It's because I feel a weight beside me on the bed. That means Santana is lying next to me. She comes behind me and embraces me. Her arm rest protectively on my waist. She give me a light kiss on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "I'm sorry Quinn, I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise." She thinks I'm asleep, that's why she is whispering. I can't stop thinking about what she said all night._

...

"Quinn? Quinn!" Rachel yells at me.

"Rachel shut up, we're in a cafe shop" I'm a bit ashamed after that, I see a few people looking at me. "Sorry, I wasn't listening, you were saying?" I ask trying to compose myself a bit of that memory. I haven't seen Santana since we kissed, and honestly, it's all I think about lately. Even when is Biff who is kissing me, I can't help but compare his kisses, they are so different that make me wonder if Santana is even human. Her kisses are just the best, The best kisses I have ever tasted. Her soft lips are always in sync with her hands when she is touching me. I'm practically cheating on Biff every day with my thoughts. Everything in my head is Santana.

"I asked when are you finally marry Biff ?" Rachel asks, watching me curiously, as if she could read my thoughts.

"I don't know, in a few months I guess" I tell her while I drink my coffee that is already cold.

"God you're so excited! You don't even know the date of your own marriage Quinn". How ironic she can be.

"Whatever, it's in a few months, why are you asking that?"

"I don't know, just asking. Listen, you know that the premiere of my show is in a week and my boss decided to throw a party. David isn't in town at the moment and I don't want to go alone. Would you go with me? " Rachel asks me with a big smile showing all her teeth.

"I don't know Rachel. I'm don't feel like going out" I say sincerely.

"Quinn you don't feel like doing anything lately. Come with me please, I promise you that you will have a good time, besides it's only for a couple of hours" Well maybe Rachel is right. I need to go out.

I sigh "Well okay, when is this famous event?" I ask her.

"It's on saturday, I will pick you up around 6," says Rachel with a contagious smile.

...

The week ended faster than I thought. Work kept me busy, I get home very late and I'm very grateful for that. That way I avoid things that I shouldn't be thinking. It's been a few days since the kiss, one week exactly, and I can't stop thinking about it. Santana hasn't tried to contact me again, she hasn't called or sent me a message, I can't help but feel a little disappointed that she hasn't tried to contact me.

Biff on the other hand, has tried every day to have sex with me, and I don't know why I keep denying him that. I don't know what is going on with me, but having sex with Biff is the last thing I want to do right now, he's beginning to suspect something, I'm sure of that, but honestly what Biff could think at this time is the last of my priorities.

Rachel will pick me up in three hours to head to that party, I really hope that I can distract myself for a while. Spending time with her is always better to spend it alone, or with Biff.

Once I'm ready I call Rachel, I decided to go with a simple dress and a leather jacket. You never know with the weather in New York but whatever. The doorbell rings and I open the door.

"Wow you look great Quinn, good job. Shall we go?" She said extending her arm and I take it.

Once we got to this party of actors, dancers and directors. I can't help but think that is exactly how I imagined a Broadway party.

"Come on Quinn, I want to introduce you some people," said Rachel and I laughed at her words.

"You sound just like my future husband," I tell her joking and she laughs.

I met some interesting people and some divas, we spend almost all the evening talking and talking with people. Tonight I decided not to take any alcohol because I have the worst hangovers,

"Oh look Quinn, there is one of my favorite dancers in the show, her name is Brittany. Let's say hello" She said as she dragged me towards this blonde girl who is with her back to us, she is talking with someone, I can't see her face.

Once we got there they turned their faces to us, right in front of us, and my eyes goes wild.

"Santana" I say looking at her in shock.

"Quinn?" She respond with the same surprise, and then gives me a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**My computer has some problems :( so I'll upload chapter7 on sunday sorry. This Story has a lot more chapters so keep reading !**

* * *

Quinn POV

What is the chance to bump into Santana in an event like this, Really. It seems like the universe just brings me back to her. I have to force a smile and act as if nothing has happened because her girlfriend is right here. Her very perfect girlfriend.

"Quinn! what a coincidence. Didn't know you knew Rachel, she is a great actress" Brittany says looking between Rachel and me. I never send a picture of Santana to Rachel and they never met, so when I saw her face she gives me a smile like saying sorry.

"Yeah well, we have been friends for a long time," I say a little uncomfortable as I try not to look at Santana.

"Awesome!" Says Brittany with a bright smile. "Rachel this is my girlfriend Santana. Santana this is Rachel, the star of the show" I really don't want to look at Santana right now. My eyes are in Brittany. She really is beautiful. Pretty face with a killer body. Her lips are a little tiny though. But those lips are the ones that get to kiss Santana so.

"Nice to finally meet you Rachel" Santana says while she extends her hand. She has manners now, interesting.

"Yeah nice to meet you" I know that Rachel is not precisely a fan of Santana because of all the things that I have told her. That explains her fake smile. "Well ladys, have a nice night" Rachel says, I'm grateful that she saved the situation. "We have to go talk to some people, bye" she says while taken me by the hand to the further place.

"Sorry Quinn, I didn't know Santana would be here, I wouldn't have asked you" she said while holding my hands like I'm a little girl.

"Okay Rachel, It's ok" I say as I see a waiter coming with his hand full of drinks, I pulled a glass of vodka and I drink it in a second.

"Do you want to go?" She ask with little conviction in her voice. She doesn't want to go. It's her party after all.

"No Rach, we'll stay a little longer" I say as I smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, enjoy your party. I will go to the bathroom and I'll be right back"

Where the hell are the restrooms? where they can be? The only thing I want is a peaceful place now. And this was supposed to be my xnight of relaxation. I will be more stressed than any other day. Once I entered the bathroom I wash my hands with cold water to wake up and try to compose myself. I don't know if I could stay here much longer knowing that I could see Santana at any time. Once I leave the bathroom I try to find Rachel but I don't see her. So I decide to have a drink and I walk to the bar. With a bit of alcohol in my system I will handle this night, the easiest way I know but whatever.

As I sit I lean on the table waiting for the bartender to look at my way and ask me what I want, bu suddenly I feel someone beside me talking in my ear.

"Can I invite you something beautiful?" A tall man that must have 50 years old ask me. He really think that he can have a chance with someone 20 years younger? Before I can answer anything, I hear another person answering for me.

"She's getting married, sorry old man" Santana says firmly. When she says that he turn around and look at her up and down.

"Well what about you then? Want something to drink?" He ask Santana so flirtatious. Sure she will want something from you, I laugh at that.

"Sorry, I'm 'that' kind of girl" She tells him with her hand pointing to her crotch.

"Oh I see, good. Well, have a good night" And with that he is out of sight, Santana is now looking at me and she smiled.

"Are you following me?" She asks me jokingly. I sigh, I just really don't want her around. In fact, I want her around and near me, closer than we are now, I shouldn't feel that way, so that's why I can't have her around. If that makes any sense.

"What do you want Santana?" I ask as I try to call someone's attention to get a drink so I can go.

"Quinn, about the other night-" I interrupt her

"What about the other night? What happened?" I asked frowning.

"Oh, you want to forget, well okay. If that's what you really want" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. I turn to look at her and is the worst thing I can do because I'm very close to her now.

"Why are you doing this so complicated Santana?" I direct my look in her eyes and then I stared unconsciously at her lips. She rests her arm on the back of my chair and lean a little closer to me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then walks away, disappearing into the crowd. I stay immobile and I touch the cheek where she just kissed me, her lips felt so good on my skin. Just then, Rachel appears.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Yeah sure.

..

The night progresses and I finally relaxed. We have been here in the bar with some people who Rachel introduced me and they are quite funny. We have been drinking and laughing. My eyes occasionally looking at the brunette that can't get out of my head but I can't find her. Rachel and some of her friends are dancing and I'm talking to a man whos name is Ryan. He wants to take me directly to his bed no matter what, I even you shown him my engagement ring. Men. Just as I was about to tell him to go and try his luck elsewhere Santana comes next to me.

"You shouldn't waste your time here my friend, you have no chance with her, she is getting married and even if not, you wouldn't have a chance with her. So go before you make me angry. You wouldn't like to know what happens when I'm angry" said Santana with a defiant tone which apparently works because in a second its just the two of us again.

"What is the need to tell everyone that I'm getting married?" I asked as I took my drink and look into her eyes. I think that I drinked more alcohol than I should, again. I'm not 100% sober anymore.

"But it's the true, isn't it?" Santana answered me with the same intensity in her eyes. Then she surprise me when she extend her hand to me and ask me to dance with her. What? I listened right? Dance with her?

"You're not as smart as I thought if you think I will dance with you" I don't know why I say that smiling. Yes, alcohol is definitely making a comeback on me.

"Oh so you think I'm smart, I see .." She says with her stupid grin that makes me weak. She reach out for my hand again "Let's dance, just one dance" she tells me almost begging me with her eyes.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I just remember that Santana is not alone here.

"She left, wasn't feeling well"

"And what are you doing here then? Isn't _she_ the dancer of this show and not you?" I ask a little surprised, because why would she stay if her girlfriend left.

"I stayed to dance with you, so it would be very sad if you didn't" She give me a smile showing her damn dimples. The cutest thing on the world. That makes me want to kiss her, like really kiss her. "Just a dance Quinn" this time she didn't wait for my answer and takes my hand. It has happened before, the physical contact with her makes me lose all reason and I can only follow.

The dance floor is too full, We fit there but our bodys are very close. I look around to see if I can see Rachel but I stop looking in the moment I feel arms around my waist, I look at Santana and she just continues dancing, almost instinctively I put my arms around her neck, we stayed like that for a while . I try to look sideways so that our faces don't get so close, but in a smooth motion she turns me around, my back is pressed against her front. She still maintain us impossibly close with her arms on my hips. Her hands begin slowly caressing my stomach. I don't know why I'm doing this but I don't want to stop. Just when the song changes to another, I feel her lips kissing my neck and I can't contain the small moan that escapes my lips.

"Santana" I whisper her name. Not so sure if she actually heard me. "Stop please" Well that didn't sound very convincing.

"Ok princess" _Princess_, It sounds so right coming from her lips.

She keep kisses my neck for a few minutes and is the most pleasurable feeling I've had in several days. In an instant I think that all I want is more. More of Santana. I want all of her again.

I turn in her arms and our lips met once again. This kiss has more passion than the one we had a few days ago. I can feel her hands caressing my back while mine are firmly on her face. I let her take control of the kiss and I feel her biting my lower lip gently. I begin to feel a warmth in my lower stomach and I know very good what that means. With all the strength I have I separate from her.

When I open my eyes and look at her, she still has her eyes closed, she looks so beautiful. I just want to kiss her all night.

Her arms hold me tighter, as if she knows what comes next.

I'm an idiot, I keep falling into her games so easy that is embarrassing.

"This shouldn't have happened," I whispered in her lips and she just nods.

I separate from her and I'm out at the door in a second, ready to go. I pull out my phone to send a message to Rachel and tell her that I'm leaving.

What the hell is happening to me, I have no control over anything. This absolutely can't happen again. I just cheat on Biff once again and in a crowded place. I am a monster. Santana is making things really hard for me. Maybe she has some crazy fantasy of sleeping with her best friend's fiancee or I don't know. I can't let her affect me. That has to stop now. Once inside the taxi I get a message.

I didn't expect to read those words.

**-I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise-**

I didn't liked that much the message, I mean, obviously that can't happen again, but Santana saying that to me didn't make me feel happy at all.

When I get home I'm surprised to see Biff smiling at me lying on my bed.

"Hello my love, I used the key you had hidden under the carpet. Tonight is the night. I'll make love to you all night," He said while standing from the bed and walking towards me, I know that I have no choice, I have to just obey because it had been weeks that I've been telling him that we can´t have sex, I guess I can't go on and on denying him that.

Maybe this is the best. Having sex with Biff will help me to stop thinking about a certain person. Or so I hope.

But the moment he starts to desperately kiss me and touch me I realize that the only thing I will do tonight is to wish that she were here.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will just say that things are about to change, not for the best, sorry :(. And we'll see Santana POV very soon. You'll get all the answers ;)**

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe I'm getting married in a week. Time has passed faster than I expected and I'm starting to get into panic mode. I don't know why the idea of being marry now terrifies me. Biff is a good man, at least as close as a good man, that's it. He cares about my needs, but lately I have to say that the only thing he cares about are his needs and not mine.

Things in my life are complicated at this time. I have come to do some conclusion that I don't like that much. One of them for example, is that I miss Santana.

Since that incident at Rachel's party two months ago, she has respected what she said. She hasn't tried to contact me. When we've been at parties with friends or in the same room she always ignores me. I don't know why this bothers me so much. It was obvious that Santana only wanted me to have sex with her and then run, she would just walk away. Its so typical of her. If she doesn't get what she want she just go.

A couple of weeks ago, however, the need of talk to her knowing that she is so close to me now (in the same city and all) wins me. So I sent her a message asking her how she was. And since then, we have send messages daily to say simple things like 'Good Morning' or 'I hope you have a good day'. They are the simplest messages I have ever received but those make my day. I wait for her messages every day.

I am very clear that I'm only hurting myself with this, keep in touch with Santana it's bad for me but I can't help it.

Today is Saturday and it is the day of some reunion who organized my fellow of Yale. Of course, Biff and Santana are invited but Biff can't go. Business matters.

Once I finished my coffee I grab my phone and sent a message.

**-Will you go to the meeting today? -**

I wait for her response a couple of minutes but nothing, so I head to the shower to start my day. A lazy day because I don't have work.

Once I leave the bathroom and start to get dressed I feel my phone ringing.

**-Yes, I think so. You? -**

I wait a few minutes before responding to not seems so desperate. After all I have to keep what little dignity I have left when it comes to her.

**-Yes I'll go, I have nothing better to do and I want to know what happened with their lifes after Yale :) -**

I reply with a happy face, That was stupid. I just regret that in the moment I send the message. Why I put a happy face on that message?

**-Want me to pick you up? -**

My heart is racing so fast when I read that invitation, Did she know that Biff is not going?. I should say that I can get a cab or something but I have no control over my fingers apparently because in an instant I answer her saying yes.

We agree at what time she should be here and then l begin to cook for myself. I'm strangely happy, mysteries of life I guess?.

Santana will be here at 7 so I start to prepare myself. I choose to go with a black dress that hug my figure and is a little shorter that what I usually wear, I put on a light makeup and I'm ready. I don't know why I decide to use the perfume Santana loves, It just that I want to look and smell good today. Yes that's it.

When I'm ready I wait for Santana to pick me up and she arrives half an hour later. I open the door when I heard the bell and there she was. Beautiful in a dress even shorter than mine.

"Hi," I said smiling as I look at her, I could feel her eyes on my body while I had mine in hers.

"You ready?" She ask me in a really cute way.

"Yeah, let's go", I close my door and we take the elevator, we are nowhere near but I can feel her smell from here and my body begins to respond to that.

...

"Have you seen any of these losers since we finished studying?" She ask me. We are on our way to Gabriella's house, our friend from Yale who organized the meeting.

"No one, and you?" I feel that she gets uncomfortable when I asked. Santana left in the last year without telling anyone or saying goodbye to anyone. That was weird for all of us. Well as for me, she just broke my heart even more.

"Me either," She answered, her eyes still on the road. I can't stop looking at her and remember the last time I was in a car with her

_Flashback_

_"Santana, don't drive so fast please, I want to live" I say as I look at the mileage._

_"Don't worry princess, I know what I do" She winks and gives me one of her naughty smiles._

_"Santana, we'll arrive just in time for that stupid game. It's Puck's party after all" I say to convince her._

_"Stupid Puck, can't believe he is studying in Yale, he is so fucking dumb" She says without taken her eyes off the road. I can see how her hands tightened._

_"Don't insult him Santana, you know I'm dating him, also he is not as dumb as you think" Why she have to always make everything so difficult, things could be so different if she wanted. She could so easily have me. But Santana is always busy cheating on her girlfriend and when she is not cheating she is with her._

_"I still can't believe you're with him Quinn, you deserve better" She tells me this time more seriously turning her head to look me in the eyes briefly._

_"It's not like I'm going to marry him San" I laugh trying to break the tension._

_"And don't even dream to do so, with anyone. If some day I hear that you're getting married I will kidnap you and I'll take you away," I smile at that. She always know exacly what to say._

_"Why would you kidnap me?" I ask so seriously that I have her full attention. She turns to face me and says._

_"Because no one in this world deserve you"_

...

"Ok we are here" Santana says while parking outside of a large house. "And we didn't even get lost, who would say" And for a moment I think that would have been fabulous.

"Let's go, let's see what happened with everyone's life"

* * *

The truth is that nothing interesting has happened in their lives.

Their lifes are as normal and boring as mine. they have changed anyway. I can see that all of them have become more mature and responsible people. Talking about our lives has help me to know more about Santana too. Things I didn't know it and can't help but find fascinating. She is a very important person. Santana has worked for the best companies in London and I just found out that her law firm is now associated with mine. What a coincidence.

The night passed very pleasantly, laughter and a bit of alcohol. The truth is that it had been a very good night until I looked at Santana with Kitty.

Kitty Wilde. That girl has always wanted Santana, even when I was with her. Well, when I was sleeping with her.

Some rumors said that they did had sex many times and I can't help thinking that those rumors were true when I see them.

Santana is sitting on a couch with Kitty almost in her lap. Kitty's hands are very close to Santana's crotch, I must say. I suddenly feel like leaving, now. It's like a flashback of those party where all I saw was Santana with other girls.

Yes, I decide I don't want to be here anymore. I stand ignoring all the questions looks. I walk towards Santana.

"Santana, I don't feel very well, so I'm going" Why I even have to explain that to her? I pull my cell phone to call a taxi when I feel a very soft hand on my arm.

"But you were fine earlier. Are you alright?" ask Santana with concern in her voice.

"I'm okay thank you, I just want to go home" I turn to go say goodbye to others but Santana stop me grabbing my waist.

"Don't leave Quinn, beside we came together so I have to be the one who drives you home" Santana says with her hand still on my waist. Thats very distracting.

"Santana is not necessary, you're having fun" I say with a bit of sarcasm as I look at a very attentive Kitty.

"Yes it is necesary, very necesary actually. Lets just enjoy for a little while. Come on." She says as she grab my hand and guide me to where the others were.

* * *

The night has turned very interesting. Santana has been sitting next to me with her hand behind the couch. Almost as if she were hugging me. I can't help it and I just lean toward her supporting my back on her chest. I missed her.

"Guys, did you knew that our psychology teacher left her wife" says Joe as he serves another drink, Whisky I think.

"I had no idea, he's very handsome though, must have a girlfriend aready" One of the girls said as they all begin to comment on the issue.

I don't know why, I really don't know why I rest my hand on Santana's thigh while I lean even more towards her. Santana is so close to me that she doesn't even have to move to speak in my ear.

"That psycho always had a thing for you," says Santana and her voice invades my body. I love having her so close. I've always loved that.

I rest my hand a little further up her thigh as I turn to also speak in her ear.

"That's not true, you always thought that everyone wanted something with me" l leave my lips brushing her ear a few seconds and then I separate from her.

"Because it's true. Who wouln't want you" You, apparently.

Before I answer Gabriella ask on the subject I didn't want to talk about, not today. Not with Santana so close to me

"So Quinn, we hear you're getting married soon. Who would have thought that you and Biff would end together forever"

I can feel Santana stiffen behind me.

I don't like the sound of 'forever' with Biff. I pull my hand away from Santana's tigh and I reply with a fake smile.

"That's right, the wedding is in a week"

Everyone started talking, unfortunately, of my wedding. I tried changing the topic several times but they all returned to the same topic and some even said that we are the perfect couple.  
Santana was silent most of the conversation and suddenly she stand and goes to the bathroom.

When she returned she asked me if I still wanted to go and I just nod. Everyone could tell that she wasn't enjoying being here.

We said goodbye to our friends and ignore the pleas for us to stay. The truth is that if I'd stayed a little longer if Santana hadn't been acting so weird.

...

The trip to my house is quiet. Couldn't say whether or not it was an uncomfortable silence. My mind was elsewhere. I'm letting Santana affect me so much again, she makes me do things that I would never do. When I'm with her I become another person, totally at her mercy.

Once we got to my house she insists on walking me at the door of my apartment. How could I deny her that when she gives me that smile.

I open the door and I turn around to say goodbye to her.

"Bye Santana, thanks for the ride, I have a great night" I say as I look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You welcome" Then she takes my hand in hers, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb "Feel better now?" she asks while her other hand is putting a lock of hair behind my ear, her hand, however, stays in my cheek. Just like the last time when she was here.

Without thinking I say smiling "I am now."

She begins to approach me and I don't do anything to stop her, in fact, I'm sure I also started to approach.

"Quinn," Santana sighs my name and in a second, this time, I close the distance between us. My hands are inmediately in her face.

Is not a real kiss, just a peck that last several seconds. But that makes me feel butterflies all over my stomach.

She then broke our closeness and say with a real cute face.

"Goodnight"

I watch her leave while I can't stop smiling. I'm so screwed. And I'm getting married in a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn POV

"I don't know what to do Rachel"

I have spent the last two days thinking that my life is a complete disaster. Santana has come only to complicate everything. I marry Biff in just a few days and I'm more insecure than ever about making that big decision.

I have come to realize some things these days. A truth that has always been inside me but I refused to see it. I can't hiding it anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode at any moment. It is so strong that sometimes I wonder how someone can love this much.

I'm in love with Santana, Better say, I'm still in love with Santana. I always have been. She is the woman who is in my dreams every day and I can't get her out of my head any second. It's her, not Biff. So just thinking that in a few days i will marry Biff has me desperate.

Rachel is still stroking my hair while my head is in her thighs.

"I can't help you make any decision Quinn. Just think what is best for you" She said looking down at me. Well I expected a little more of her help but whatever.

"That's why I called you, to help me think" I say and I get up to sit on the couch.

"Have you talked to her these two days?"

"No, not a word, not even a message," the urge to text her is very strong, but I have waited for her to take the first step to contact me. It's childish but I can't help it. Also I need to know that she is thinking of me as well.

"Just tell her Quinn. Honestly I don't like the idea so much. If you want my opinion I think she will make you suffer, she will hurt you Quinn, it may be now or in the future, I do not like Santana for you, "she says with a serious tone. Honestly I expected that advice from Rachel, but still I don't like it.

"Of course not Rachel. If she feels something for me she will tell me " And she already should have told me, the wedding is in a few days. "God who am I kidding, she hadn't done anything yet, and i'm getting married" I say with a sudden urge to cry.

"Quinn, she has done something three times. She kissed you three times "

"That's not enough Rachel, those are only kisses, I need to hear her" That's probably the most dumb thing I've said lately. Santana has never been good with words, why would she say something now

"Listen Quinn, don't stress yourself over this, if you want more time to think just tell Biff to postpone the wedding," says Rachel while looking at me with empathy.

"Of course not, the wedding is in three days and in three days will be, forget what I said. I'm only thinking something that will never happen "I try to hold back the tears that are about to escape and I change the subject.

Think about impossible things its just painful. Santana is impossible. I'll have to learn live with that.

...

"My love, I can"t believe we are getting married in three days. I'm excited. Our wedding is one of the most renowned, you know. We are important people. I am an important person." Says Biff while he called a waiter to ask for the bill. He insisted all day that we should have our last dinner together before the wedding and he was annoying me so I say yes.

"It will be a beautiful wedding," I say with a fake smile that i'm sure it didn't reach my eyes, but he never notice. Santana always could tell if my smile was real or not

"I can' wait to officially be you husband" He said while looking me in the eye "Do you remember our first kiss?"

Of course I remember. But you are not the one that comes to my mind.

_Flashback_

_New Year_

_I'm not even listening to what Puck says as I look at Santana. Who is that chick who can't stop touching her? Why are they both laughing together? I hate this. This club is very nice but I'm not enjoying it, it seems like I'm the only one though._

_"Quinn, please, we can try again. I really love you. I want to be with you " He said begging me. Puck is a good man, most of the time at least. But I can't be with him anymore._

_"Sorry Puck but I've already said no, that's it" I reply as my eyes are still in Santana._

_"Quinn, are you really breaking up with me 5 minutes before New Year?" Well, I think he can be very irritating when he wants._

_"I'm seriously Puck" I see the girl saying something in Santana's ear and then she laughs and raised her eyebrows. Bitch._

_Without thinking I walk straight to them and bump into Santana's shoulder as she drops her drink in her jacket._

_"What the hell Quinn, what's your problem" Santana says but I just keep walking. Once I get to the balcony I lean against the wall and took a deep breath._

_"Quinn, I'm talking to you, what's your problem?" She says as she stands in front of me directly._

_"I don't have any problems Santana, just go back inside with that whore" I say in a tone that clearly shows anger._

_"You know what, the fact that Puck has ended things with you doesn't mean that you get mad at everyone. He was an idiot anyway, get over it" What?_

_"Santana what are you talking about"_

_"I saw you two arguing Quinn, and the next thing I know is that you are going mad at the world" she tells me while approaching me. "That stupid boy doesn't know what he is doing"_

_"Santana, Puck didn't broke up with me. I did," I say irritated as I look up the sky. Today it's a very cold night._

_**"One minute guys! Find your person"** _

_Someone screams for the microphone and I can see all couples approaching each other._

_"Then why are you so angry" She ask me confused by tilting the head to the side. That is cute. But I dont care about that right now._

_"You're so stupid," I say looking at her directly in the eyes "You never realize anything"._

_"Me? And what I should realize Quinn?"_

**_"20 seconds!"_**

_"Nothing Santana, just go find a girl to kiss" I say looking to the side._

_"I don't want to" Well, that surprised me._

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm right where I want to be"_

**_"10 seconds!"_**

_I raise my head and look into her eyes. She's looking at me with so many emotions that I cant understand. What I see clearly is her unique beauty._

_"What are you talking about Santana"_

_"That I'm sick of hiding this Quinn" I frown at her words. She walks over me and takes me by surprise when she takes my waist in her arms. Not leaving any space between us. I support my hands on her chest and I look at her._

_"I like you, I like you since the first fucking day" And with that my heart start racing so fast that I think it will come out of my chest. It is true? I'm not dreaming?._

**_"3 seconds!"_**

_"Really?" It's the only thing I can think of say at this time._

_"Really," she whispers into my lips and then they are on mine_.

**_"0 Happy NewYear!"_**

_I listened as the fireworks around us explode. But the fireworks exploding within me when Santana's lips are touching mine are the only thing I can feel._

"Of course I remember our first kiss Biff" I say looking at my empty plate "How could I forget."

...

Two days. Two days to get married. I should be jumping in joy. And here I am, walking down the streets of New York because I can't be in my apartment. I just keep thinking things. There are thoughts inside me that I just want them to disappear.

The truth is that there is only one person who owns all these thoughts. I haven't seen her since that time where once again, we kissed. I remember perfectly her lips on mine. Her magic lips.

I wonder what Santana thinks about this whole situation. Biff is her best friend, or her friend I dont know. But you dont do these things to your friends.

I could never know what's going on through her head. It's so difficult to know what she is thinking sometimes. I used to be terrified that I could never know her well enough. Santana is reserved for her things and life in general.

I wanted to face her and ask what she think of all this, but I never did. Two days before my wedding, and the only thing I'm absolutely certain it is that if Santana have feelings for me, she would have said something. I still want to talk to her, however. I have thought about talking to her and ask directly what she feels for me.

But who am I kidding, she was the one that left me with no explanation years ago. We were not girlfriends, but I think I deserved an explanation at least.

I'm so lost in the wet streets of New York that I didn' feel a hand on my shoulder until that person spoke. I turn to see who it is and all the air leaves my lungs.

"Quinn, hello" Brittany says with many bags in her hands, shopping day I guess.

"Brittany " I half smiled.

"It seems like the universe want us in the same place" She said with a bright smile. Why she always have to be so happy?.

"It seems so" What catches my attention is a book in her right hand. Two books on her right hand. Please do not be what I'm thinking.

"Brittany, I see you're carrying maternity books" I subtly ask.

"Oh yes! I just want to know all of this. You know, I think I'm pregnant, but I want to be sure before telling Santana" No, please no.

I can feel voices around me but they are fading slowly. I can't see anything else than those books This can't be true.

"What?" I Ask again, maybe I heard wrong.

"Apparently I'm pregnant Quinn! I'm so happy "

And those are the words that end with the little hope I had. The hope that time has joined me and Santana again for a reason. But nothing has a happy ending right? Not for me. I say goodbye to Brittany and I start to walk away as tears falls from my eyes , I will have to prepare myself to be Mrs. Mcintosh. Quinn Mcintosh.

Santana has already made her life. It's time for me to start mine.

* * *

**I still dont have my computer repaired and that could take a week ! If you want to keep reading this you will have to wait ._.**

**Next chapter Santana POV - The wedding - A very bad surprise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This day will be separated in 3 chapters. **

**Part One 1/3**

* * *

Santana POV

Today is the worst day of my life. And it's just beginning.

I love Quinn.

Who wouldn't love her? I loved her the second my eyes met hers. Those eyes. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life, her hazel eyes was the first thing I fell in love with. Then, it was just everything. The way she walked, the sound of her voice, how she touched me, the way she thought, her laugh. Just everything.

She was perfect, too perfect actually, and I'm not. I couldn't interfere in her life without doing harm. I was not good for Quinn and honestly no one was. If there is one word to describe Quinn it would be perfection.

Quinn was my perfection for a while. And I couldn't let anyone hurt her. That's why I had to leave without saying anything.

_Flashback_

_"You have to go Lopez, it's already decided" Brandom tells me as he lean on the wall. These dark streets give me some chills and that can't happen. I'm Santana Lopez._

_"I told you no! my life is here. I'm studying at Yale and all my friends are here" I don't want to mention Quinn, I work on this, I know how dangerous it can be._

_"Lopez you don't decide that, you are our best seller infiltrate. Our boss needs your services in London, he won't take no for an answer"_

_"Well he is going to have to. Today was my last day here, I'm out "_

_Brandom looks at me with sympathetic eyes._

_"Santana, you know that may not happen, you know a lot, and that's dangerous for Cappioni. He would feel like you are a constant threat"_

_"I don't fucking care, I don't want to keep doing this. I can't"_

_"Oh sure you can, you better fly to London before you get in trouble Lopez"_

_I'm about to hit him and say no one more time when I feel a car parked next to us._

_"Well, I think the boss will be able to say it in person now," Brandom said with a bit of fear in his eyes, I turn my head to where this car is and I see two men, one of them open the back door and I can see my nightmare. They are out of the car now._

_I tried to get out of this, I've really tried. Never thought It would get so complicated. When my parents and grandmother died in that freaking accident I was left alone in this world. I had no one. Well I had a few friends but its not the same. I was alone against the world. The money I save to get into Yale was not enough, I mean, that was enough at one time, almost. But I had debts with the University and some other things like my car, my apartment and just money._

_T__hat made me do stupid things. I start negotiating with the New York mob._

_I'm trying to get out of this, I want to be better than this. I want to be better for Quinn._

_I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize when the "boss" was in my face with his two men at his sides._

_"Lopez is a pleasure to see you again" I can't say the same._

_"Cappioni" I say as he pulls from his coat a blue envelope, I try to look at Brandom to tell me what happens but he has his gaze fixed on the floor. Chicken._

_"Here Lopez, I wanted to come personally to deliver your tickets to London, you will be there for nine months or maybe more. With the money you will earn you can live well enough" He said while stretching his hand to give me the envelope. But I didn't receive._

_"I can't go anywhere, my life is here" I seriously said, but they all started laughing. I knew then that I had failed._

_"You should know by now that when I give an orders I like to obey them, you know very well what happens when someone doesn't follow my orders" Capionni tells me while approaching me. "I'm not asking you Lopez. Take these passages, your flight leaves tomorrow morning" I can see how he tries to intimidate me but doesn't work. The love that I have for Quinn is what gives me the strength to get out of this and be the person she deserves._

_"I told you not Cappioni, sorry but I won't go" His face changed instantly. His fury face was slowly transforming into a nasty smile. What's wrong with this man?_

_"Reed, bring me the pictures" He tells one of his dogs and he immediately goes to the car. My eyes don't stop looking at this disgusting man. Why he can't understand that I don't want to work for him anymore. This man who apparently is called Reed have yet another envelope that immediately is in Cappioni's hands. He looks at me with the same intensity and a half smile. I really want to beat him. He hands me the envelope and I don't know whether to take it or not but at the end I take it._

_When I open the envelope and see the pictures, my whole world falls apart. The air in my lungs had disappeared and I begin to feel a deep fear that I had never felt before._

_They are photos of Quinn, many pictures of Quinn. Walking, in college, with friends, with me. There are even pictures of her in my apartment._

_"I know you've been sleeping with her for a few months Lopez. Some people told me you're in love. I have to know the people who work for me right guys?" I feel the laughter of the pigs in my ears, but I can't stop looking at the pictures of Quinn, my Quinn._

_"What is this?" I asked shakily._

_"Well, I don't think you want something bad to happen to this beautiful girl right? It would be very sad find her dead someday. She is very beautiful, it would be a shame" Cappioni takes a photo from my hands and passes to one of his bodyguards "Would you like to have a little fun with her? I would love to. And I know a lot of guys that would kill for a minute with her" Without thinking I take the photo from his hand and hit Cappioni direct in his nose._

_"Get away from her pig, don't you dare put a fucking finger on her. To even get close to her, you will have to kill me first" I say almost crying while Brandom is holding me and the others help clean the blood from Cappioni's nose._

_"Believe it or not but that would be much easier, then we could have fun with her anyway, all that we want, she could even be our sex slave, you would be dead and unable to do anything, it would be a slow and sweet revenge," He said while approaching me even more._

_"Listen here, tomorrow you will flight to London early. Otherwise you know what will happen to her, it's your choice Lopez"_

I leave that tortuous thought when I hear Brittany.

"Sanny, I've asked several times the same. Where is your head?" She gives me a small smile as she put her legs around my waist. "How about a quickie ? We have a lot of time dear" No, we don't have time for that.

"Britt I have to prepare, we can't be late for the wedding" I sigh as I pull her out gently.

"Santana the wedding is in seven hours, we have all day" Brittany laughs while holding my hand. "We could make love all day and still have time" I can make love with only one person. And it's not Brittany.

"Britt I'm going to shower, how about you make us breakfast? Today would be a long day" I sigh.

"You could at least sound more excited Sanny, is your friend's wedding. What's wrong?" A lot.

"Nothing Britt, is nothing," I walk to the shower to start this damn day.

I feel so empty, so sad and alone. I want to cry and scream. Yell at the world. The love of my life is getting married to another man. Another man who will be lucky to wake up every day with her, to kiss those beautiful pink lips whenever he want and just because he can. Biff is the man who will hold her at night. Biff is the man who will occupied Quinn's thoughts. And I hate it.

If Quinn only knew how much I love her. I would give it all to make her happy. But we can't be together. Not until Cappioni leave this fucking life.

At least he don't ask me to work on the streets now. When he knew that I was a lawyer he started to asking me favors involving illegal documents. All I can do is accept every time this asshole asks me something, he still is threatening to hurt Quinn, even knowing that I have a girlfriend now, Brittany. Quinn is always the person who is in danger when I try to say no. I even tell him that I don't care about her anymore, but he always says that Quinn is my weakness and if I don't obey him she will paid the consequences. I suppose he knows that I still love her. I don't know.

I let the silent tears that are falling down from my eyes mix with the water while my mind once again goes away.

_Flashback_

_"You have a nice dick" I laugh when Quinn says those words with a straight face while her hand is touching my now soft penis. I don't know if I can stand round three._

_"What did you say?" I ask, her hand still on my dick while I wrap her in my arms._

_"You have a nice dick" She tells me again and I can't help but laugh. How she say it is somehow adorable._

_"I think you're still drunk, we drank a lot today. I'm still drunk" I start giving her short kisses on her head. I love her smell, well, I love her. But she doesn't know._

_"Maybe, but your dick it's nice and it works very well," She said while lifting her head and lean on my chest to look me in the eyes. She is so damn pretty._

_"You're beautiful" I say as I stroke her perfect face with my fingers, passing them through every part of her face. Her eyes, her cute nose, her cheeks and I rest them in her lips. She smiles and kisses me._

_"San do you want kids someday?" What? Where that came from?_

_"Why are you asking me that Quinn?"_

_"I don't know, I just want to know" I know is more than that, I know her._

_"I don't like talking about the future, anything can happen," I say as I try to sit in our bed, I don't like this kind of talk, not now at least._

_Quinn frustrated sighs and sits next to me with the sheets covering us "You never want to talk about the future Santana, what's your problem?"_

_What is my problem? I have many problems now. I am indebted with this department and college and I'm selling drugs in order to live well. I'm alone in this fuckng world. _

_I'm new on this "mob" thing, but __I already have fear, a lot of fear, I'm so fucking scared, not for me, for Quinn. The other day I saw Cappioni command to kill the wife of a drug dealer just because he brought less merchandise. That stupid mistake ended someone's life. I don't want anything to happen to Quinn if I get into trouble. I don't even know why I keep doing this with her. But I'm selfish, my love is selfish because now that I have her, I want her just for me, I want to be the only one to love her, to kiss her._

_ I'm just a piece of shit._

_"I have no problems Quinn. Why you always want to talk about these things?__"_

_"Well I might want to think about my future Santana. And I want you in my future" God only knows how much I want her in my future too. But that can't happen now._

_"Sorry Quinn, its too early to think about the future. In addition, we are not even girlfriends so stop talking about the future please" At the time I said that I regretted immediately. Quinn's eyes began to watered. _

_She got up from the bed and began to dress._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"_

_"No, you're right. We're just friends who fuck each other" She said while trying to hold back the tears that are about to fall down her perfect face._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'll sleep on the couch today. Tomorrow I'll buy my own bed" Quinn says while grabbing a blanket but I quickly get up and take it from her._

_"Don't worry I'll sleep there" I didn't wait for her to answer and I left the room. Once I reach the couch, I heard soft sobs coming from the bedroom. Quinn was crying._

_Fuck, I hate myself so much right now. I don't want make her suffer, never. I'm a fucking asshole._

_The night was colder than any other, I get used to sleep with Quinn since she got here. Her warmth body always bring me calm and tranquility. I slowly start to close my eyes and finally fell asleep. _

_When I woke up again was because I felt a body pressed into my front. I opened my eyes and there was Quinn, lying next to me with her back towards me. She raised her hand and grabbed my arm to put it around her waist. I hug her tight and her sweet voice was heard in the silence of the night._

_"Please don't leave me"_

_..._

When I finished showering I walked into the room to get dressed but my phone started ringing immediately. I took it and had a new message, Biff.

**-I'll pick you up in 30 minutes. We are going for breakfast remember?, I have to give you our rings-**

This day can only get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Two 2/3**

* * *

Santana POV

"Santana what's wrong with you? It's as if you are not here with me. Besides you look awful" Biff's humor, so funny.

I don't even know why I agree to this. I can barely see his face now that I know he is with Quinn. Lucky bastard.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I try to put the best face I have to continue talking about their future honeymoon. It's the least I want to hear right now but I can't do anything about it.

Honestly if I could be with Quinn I would. Biff is my friend, not my best friend. He is just a friend. Well in fact I hardly stand him half of the time. Maybe _I'm _Biff's best friend, he doesn't have many people close to him. But even if he were my best friend or my brother even, Quinn will always come first than anyone. Her safety and happiness is more important than me and my damn life. More than my own happiness.

But Quinn doesn't love me. At this point she would already have said something. She has never had trouble saying what she wants so...

We have kissed three times but nothing more than that, and I've always been the one who initiates any contact with her.

I know she is not into me. Who can blame her though? Someone like her doesn't belong to someone like me. Everything I gave to her those months we were together were just fights and insecurities, all because of my own insecurities.

"So, what do you say?" Biff asks me as he continues eating from his plate. Seriously, what does Quinn see in him?. Sure he looks like a fucking model and has a lot of money but, I don't know. I just don't like him for Quinn I guess.

"I didn't hear what you said"

"Again? Concentrate Santana! Today is my wedding!" He says as he shows me two small boxes, I know perfectly what is inside. A stroke of sadness comes over me.

"I know what I have to do Biff, I'm not a fucking kid" That sounded more aggressive than I expected.

"Ok, calm down. I was just saying" He handed me the two boxes and eat again. "In the church just give me the rings when is requested, ok?"

"Yeah sure" I answer reluctantly.

"Now tell me why you didn't go to my bachelor party? We were all there"

"I was sick, I wasn't feeling good" My heart is not feeling good as well.

"It was great, you should had seen those women, surely you would have had one too. Although it was better that you were sick" He laughs "You always have the best women for you and this time it was my turn" Ok what the hell he just say?

"Biff what the hell are you talking about? What did you do at that party? You cheated on Quinn?" I ask exalted. This fucking asshole. That better not be true.

"Hey calm down Santana, what is going on with you? How I could do that to Quinn?" He said with a smirk on his face. A damn smirk on his face.

"Tell me the truth Biff, I'm not playing here" I say with venom in my voice. I'm about to stand from my chair and hit him.

"I told you not Santana. What is your problem?" Something tells me he is not telling me the truth.

"Quinn doesn't deserve that Biff, she never would do that" I tell him slightly calming, although I'm still not sure that Biff behaved in that party.

"How do you know? Besides Quinn had no bachelorette party. She said she didn't feel well, just like you I guess" She didn't have a party? What happened to her?

"You should never think of doing that to Quinn. With her, you have everything Biff, why look at other women?"

"I did nothing ok? We only have a little fun" He say again with a smile on his face. Fucking asshole. He won't tell me the true anytime soon. If I hear otherwise I will fucking kill him.

"Biff I gotta go, I have to get ready and stuff" I say without looking at him, I don't trust myself right now, I could easily punch him.

I leave money on the table to pay the bill. Biff has money to pay too. His whole family is millionaire because of her business. I just get extra money in a dirty way, and all I want to do is spend all my cash in anything to not have it. It's stupid but I always do it anyway.

I start to walk through the park to get to my house. While I'm walking I see all these happy couples, laughing and loving each other

And me... I'll see today how Quinn gets married.

_Quinn_

My beautiful angel. Today I will know for sure that she will never be mine again. And today also I will know that Quinn will be with another man in bed. Fuck. I have accumulated so many emotions. The conversation I had with Biff just made me even more mad at him.

This day is just hell for me. I look at my watch and its only 12:05 pm, the wedding is at 4:00 pm.

I keep walking through the park when I start to feel the strong need to see her. I haven't seen her in days. I miss her like crazy. It's like I can't control this. And I wish I could, that way I could stop this damn pain. My heart still beat strongly for her.

Without thinking I turn to the other direction and I head towards Quinn's home, I just want to see her, I need to see her.

So I called a taxi to get to her apartment.

...

As we move forward and see the streets of New York I think that this is crazy. Today is her wedding, she surely is filled with a lot of things in her head and accompanied by lots of people too. I shouldn't be doing this, but this desire to see her eyes is stronger than me.

Once I get to her building I start to climb the stairs, Im very anxious to take the elevator. My steps are undecided though.

When I got to her floor, I walk towards the door. What I'm going to tell her? I knocked on the door and I start to feel nervous, I hear steps approaching from the inside. The door opens and my eyes see the most beautiful woman of this entire universe.

"Santana" She tells me surprised "What are you doing here?" Why she has to be so perfect?

"Hi" is all I can say, I'm hypnotized. Her appearance tells me that she just got out of the shower. She is in a white bathrobe with slippers and her hair is wet. She is no wearing makeup and just like she is looking now, its to me the most beatiful girl.

Quinn begins to blush when she see that I haven't taken my eyes off her.

I used to love making her blush.

"Santana, I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" She ask this time with a firmer tone.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you" I give her a smile that she doesn't returns, I begin to see that the features of her face changed. I'm about to see a very crazy Quinn, I'm almost sure of it.

"I'm getting married in a few hours, you think you can come to my house and tell me these things? You can't Santana" She say somehow angry. "Tell me you have a reason to be here, if there is any reason for you to be here just tell me. If not I would recommend you to go" Well I didn't expect such a welcome, but what else can I expect? I have been a delusional coward.

"Sorry Quinn I-"

"You say 'sorry' a lot lately Santana, but those words will not sprucing the damage you did to me. What are you doing here? Can you answer with the truth for once, please?" She says that looking for something in my eyes, I'm not sure what is the answer she wants, but she is looking at me in a very intense way.

"I'm sorry Quinn" I don't know what else to say. It's a 'sorry' for all that I have said and done, for all the years that she had suffered because of me, I'm really sorry, but unfortunately, our story couldn't have been otherwise. Me and my bad decisions have led me to this. And I'm sorry for that. But she apparently doesn't believe me and starts to laugh.

"You're still the same. A liar, that's what you are. You always hide the truth with lies, I see that you haven't changed after all"

"Quinn are you sure you want to marry him?" I ignore everything she just said, I just want to be sure she is taking the right decision. I want her to be happy, but today is the day of her wedding, and her eyes are showing a deep sadness. It shouldn't be that way.

"What the hell is wrong with you Santana, didn't you hear anything I said? Why are you asking me this? Of course I want to marry Biff, he is a real man and I will never have to worry about anything with him" She answer me very aggressive and I can see her eyes are begin to glow, almost as if she is on the verge of tears.

"I care about you Quinn, I think Biff is not right for you" I answer softly. If I start to speak loud like her, she will do it even more.

"I can worry about my own life. You better go take care of your pregnant girlfriend" What the fuck?

"What are you talking about?"

"Brittany is pregnant, congratulations. I guess you finally settle down" She said as a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Who told you that?" I don't understand this. What the hell.

"Brittany"

"Brittany?" When they started talking to each other? "That can't be true, we haven't had sex"

"I will not discuss your sex life Santana, just go please" She says this time with her soft voice.

"No, I'm not leaving. I want to know that you're sure on this decision, that you're happy"

She laughs, again.

"You should have worried years ago about my happiness don't you think? When _you_ were my happiness, and you left me alone. I begged you Santana, more than once. I asked you to never leave me, and it was the first thing you did" This time Quinn let the tears fall freely from her eyes while she angrily raises her hand and dry them.

"Quinn sorry I couldn't -"

"Stop apologize Santana! God! I'm tired, I'm tired of this. After four years you keep playing with me. You should have never come back, or better yet, I should never have met you. You make my life so miserable and I hate you for that!"

That hurt, that hurt like hell.

I can actually feel my heart breaking inside me, Its like she stuck a knife deep in my soul.

I was right all along. I'm a piece of shit. Quinn is better without me.

"After today you won't see me again. I promise" I say looking down so she can't see the tears that have been dropped.

"I stopped believe in your promises a long time ago Santana" Quinn said with her voice full of pain. "Just leave" she whispered.

And with that I turned around and started to walk away from her. This time it's true. If Quinn doesn't want me in her life, I won't be. I just want her to be happy, and if I have to go for that, I will. It doesn't hurt any less though, I'm broken.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a Quinntana story, so calm down.**

**Part Three 3/3**

* * *

Santana POV

Once I left the building the only thing I want to do is cry like a baby, but I don't let myself cry. I didn't want to cry in front of her either, I almost did. It would have been ridiculous.

Fuck I really want to punch something, or someone. Biff specifically.

The words she said left a deep wound. It's really sad that these have been our last words.

I will go to that wedding today just to give those damn rings and then I'm out of there.

I would really like to go as far as possible from New York, but I can't. Cappioni wanted me here after those four years working in London. I said to everybody that I was transferred from my job but it's not true, not at all. Everytime I think more about killing that asshole. Sure, he gave me the money I needed and more at one time. But along with that he took my life.

I keep walking to my house while the rain is getting more heavy. Water is falling down my face. I guess the sky is crying too.

...

Once I get to my apartment the first thing I do is call Britt. She answer right away.

_"Hi Sanny! I was just thinking of you, At what time will you pick me up for the wedding?"_

"Brittany are you pregnant?" I ask her immediately. She stays quiet for awhile

_"Who told you that? It was Ashley? She should learn how to shut her mouth"_

"It wasn't Ashley. Just tell me if it's true or not" I say as I sigh and sit on my couch.

What would I do if Brittany is actually pregnant? The truth is that I had never thought of getting that serious with her. When you bring a child into this world is with the one you love. So that way he or she would grow in an environment of care and love. Having a kid is not just anything. At this point in my life I'm not ready to have a child. But if Brittany is pregnant the only thing I'll have to do is assume. It takes two to make a baby, I couldn't even think of leaving her alone with this.

_"So who tell you then? I want to know. Look, why don't we talk in person? I will not talk on the phone about this"_ Britt answer me rather sad.

"Brittany please just tell me yes or not" I want to know what is going on right now.

_"No, I'm not pregnant. Everything was a misunderstood on my part. But we can try it in the future again, don't worry"_ Oh no, I don't think so.

"We'll talk about this later Brittany, I have to go now"

_"But Sanny -"_ I didn't let her finish and hang up.

I lie on the couch and I stare at the ceiling. My life is going anywhere and I am still nobody. I started studying at Yale so my parents would be proud of me, even if they weren't here with me. But the road got complicated... I'm sure I'm just a shame to them right now.

My eyes begin once again, to cloud. And it is for the tears, tears that are falling down my face. This time I just cry, I let myself release some of the pain I feel. I haven't cried this much in so long, I'm crying over everything. But mostly Quinn.

Things in my life could be so different if I could have her beside me. I could easily be happy, without doubt. But that is not possible, within me, I was hoping that when this whole thing with Cappioni ended, I could finally be with Quinn, but all this hope crumbled at the time she said those words. Well actually at the time I found out she would get married.

My phone rings from the table and I take it. A new message. Brandom.

**-I heard you are going to Quinn's wedding today. The boss has another job for you so you'll have to leave earlier, take this as a gift-**

It is, actually. Any excuse to leave early is good.

I look at my watch and decided it's time to start getting ready. I have to pick up Brittany before going to church and she doesn't live so close. I head to the shower and let the water clean all my tears.

Once I finished I start to get dressed. A black dress it is. Today is for celebration, it's a wedding day, but for me is the day I lose someone, so a black dress is perfect.

I decide to use a light makeup. I give the last touches before going to Britt's home. I send her a message telling that I will be there in 30 minutes. Then it will be another long 30 minutes to get to the church. I have no desire to have time alone with her.

...

The rain falling on the city's streets apparently spooked everyone. The streets are empty. What may Quinn be thinking of all of this, she once told me that she would get marry in a beautiful sunny day, and if not, she would just simply call off the wedding. I laugh remembering her words. How I wish that those words could come true.

After 30 minutes driving I arrive to her house. I call her to say that I'm outside and after two minutes she is with me in the car. She looks pretty, she is pretty. But I don't love her so.

"Santana about what happened early-"

"It doesn't matter Britt, we'll talk about that later" I offer her a smile and look forward while I start the car.

_"_Santana I really want to talk about it" She takes my hand and look at me.

"Brittany, is a long road and it's raining, you know how the streets gets. I don't want any accident so please let me focus while I'm driving. We'll talk about this later ok?" I give her a smile and she nods.

...

Once we got to the church I can quickly see from the outside everybody. But apparently some people is not here yet. There is still time for the bride to arrive though.

For _Quinn_ to arrive.

I bet that she will look beautiful. Even more beautiful than she already is, if that's even possible.

We entered the church and I start to feel like running. What am I doing here? This is the worst torture I could think of.

When we are completely inside I start to say hi to people. I recognize some of them but my mind really is not here, this is just a cruel nightmare and I can't do anything to arouse. In the distance I see the Fabray family. Judy, Russell and Franny.

I have seen Judy and Russell like three times, they hate me. Even if Quinn always was telling me otherwise. She did everything to make us get along, but it just didn't work.

With Franny was always different, I saw her more times. We always got along and joked with each other. Franny always said that Quinn and I would get marry someday, even when we were just friends.

I guess life sometimes surprise you.

I go to the front and I say hi to all, including Judy and Russell. It's an awkward greeting but it is necessary. Then I say hi to Rachel but she glare at me like she is ready to kill me. I don't know what is her problem and I don't care.

...

I'm with Brittany sitting in the front row. When I turn around, Biff entered the church. I breathe a sigh of sorrow. I'll have the front seat to see this fucking wedding.

Brittany starts talking to someone on her side and I get lost in my thoughts while I read the rings, _Quinn Mcintosh & Biff Mcintosh. _I shouldn't be here. I always dreamed that I would be the person to put a ring on Quinn's fragile hand.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Franny.

She just smiles at me.

"Hey, do you want a cigarette? We can talk for awhile, I haven't see you in years" Says Franny. Apparently she knows that the only thing I want to do is get out of here right now. I stand up and I tell Brittany that I'll be right back.

Once we walked out, she offers me one.

"How have you been Lopez, It's been so long" Franny tells me while she light the cigar and inhaling this damn shit, I quit this a long time ago, but I need it now.

"I'm good, I suppose. I can't complain" I laugh at my false words "How have you been? How is LA?"

"It's good. I'm Good" She looks ahead of her and I do the same. This small church's roof cover us from the rain that keep falling. Today is like those days where you don't want to leave your house. It's not a day to be outside. Much less for a wedding. The weather is so bad right now, There is no sunny day for my princess on her special day.

Quinn never answered me that question. Is she happy? Her gorgeous hazel eyes were saying something else. And I know those eyes, I know them better than me. Though I wish I could know what she really feels. But I guess this is ok. Quinn is an intelligent woman. She doesn't do anything if she is not sure one hundred percent.

There is a silence for a few minutes but Franny speaks again.

"You know, I always thought that when Quinn told us she will get married, it would be you" She says as she turns to me.

"Why would you think that Franny? We weren't serious" I hate to say that.

"Please Santana, don't lie. What you guys had was real. I never saw that twinkle in her eyes again. After you left, everything changed. It's like another Quinn had arrived, she was never again the same" Me either.

"Quinn was in love with the idea of a future with someone, not especially me, maybe that was the problem" I say as I try to cut the subject, I can't keep talking about Quinn and me on this day.

"I know my sister Santana. When she was with you... I don't know, I never have seen her so happy. She could spend hours talking about you and she never got bored" Franny laughs "It was exhausting listen to her, really "

That makes me smile.

"She is not happy with Biff, I don't know why she went ahead with this wedding. When I heard that you had come back, I thought she would end with Biff immediately, but apparently that didn't happen"

"Franny please, don't say those things. If Quinn is going to marry him is because she loves him"

"Not necessarily, Quinn doesn't think with her heart but with her head. She analyzes all of her options. Quinn doesn't risk anything Santana. And you're a risk"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"For the simplest reason. Quinn is happy with you, and I want to see my sister happy. I am not my parents Santana. They never liked you, they knew the effect you had in Quinn back then and they thought that you weren't good for her"

"Well I think that too Franny. I'm not good for Quinn. And I don't think she is happy with me. Today she said quite the opposite actually" This conversation is making it even more difficult for me to stay here.

"You talked to her today?" She asks me confused.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it" I start to hear some bells in the distance, that indicates that the bride will arrive in a few minutes. "I think we should go inside" Franny just nods and walks behind me.

Every step I take is heavier than the last. My heart is ready to explode. It's as if I'm walking straight towards the void.

I enter the church and I can see all the faces full of excitement and anxiety while mine can only reflect agony. I sit by Brittany side an I take the rings in my hands again. I get up and walk towards Biff.

I don't know if I can do this, it's more than what my broken heart can bear.

I walk over him and he gives me a nervous smile.

"I'm so nervous Santana, I heard that she looks beautiful, Do I look good?" Of course she looks beautiful, is Quinn Fabray. The perfect woman. Unlike you.

I can only look at Biff this time with anger. The bells sounds again indicating that it is almost time.

The pain in my chest becomes so intense that I start to feel the strong urge to scream and go away. I find it hard to breathe. I can't do this. I just can't. I turn around and look at Biff as I handed him the rings.

"I can't do it" I say as I turn around and start to walk away from there.

I ignore all the calls and looks and keep walking. Once Im outside I run to my car. I start to cry again, I tried not to but I just can't. I break into tears while I turn on the car and start driving. I don't want to be here and see Quinn.

I thought I could do this, I really thought I could. But this ache in my heart doesn't let me. It's like someone had ripped out my soul.

I look up the sky and is getting dark. But I could still see some stars. _That_ star.

_Flashback_

_I love being around her. It's one of my favorite things. Her smell and body heat is the best feeling for me._

_"Wich one is the one you like?" Quinn ask me referring to the stars. I carefully look up the sky. It's a beautiful night, it's rare to see that in New Heaven. I hug her closer to my body as we look at the sky from our balcony._

_"The biggest. Its a badass star" Quinn laughs and it's music to my ears. I give her a short kiss on her neck and she puts her hands over mine on her waist._

_"I like that one too" Quinn said as she turns in my arms and rests her head on my chest._

_"It's the brighter star, the most beautiful. Just like you" She giggle "It should be called Quinn. Lucy Quinn sounds better" She lifts her head and looks me in the eye and just in that moment I think that it can't be anything more beautiful. Her eyes makes the stars looks ugly._

_She give me a kiss and returns to rest her head on my chest. I love her lips._

_"And I'm the star of the side. The one that is always besides Lucy Quinn. I'll always be by your side" I say as my arms hug her tight. I can't get enough of her._

_"Always?" She whispers sweetly._

_"Always"_

...

The rain is getting stronger and this damn feeling too. I see the time and I know that Quinn should have already arrived. That conversation with Franny didn't help me. Quite the opposite.

My vision is blurred by the tears that can't stop falling. The streets are empty and I just keep accelerating and driving.

My phone starts ringing and I was sure that it was Biff or Brittany, but when I see who it is... Cappioni. Fuck this asshole can't leave me alone.

I start reading the message when I hear a distant sound. Then everything went black.

* * *

**The drama is just beginning **

**Next chapter Quinn POV and Santana's accident (she is ok don't worry)**

**See you on Wednesday!**


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn POV

I can't believe this is happening. It must be just a bad dream.

I'm in a hospital room with a wedding dress while all eyes are on me. But I don't mind at all. My soul is hanging by a thread and my heart is with the woman who is not here.

All they have told me is that she was involved in an accident and is now in surgery. My tears come out again as I imagine Santana's state. She has to be good, she has to get through this.

The words that I said weren't true. I could never imagine life without her.

While I dry my eyes I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Quinn are you okay? I mean, you haven't stopped crying. I didn't knew you two were friends. You say you had only seen her a few times in college?" Biff ask with curiosity in his voice.

He hasn't spilled any tears. In fact I was the one who told him that we needed to come to the hospital when I heard about this.

I found it strange, at first I thought that Santana wasn't at church for the discussion that we had had hours earlier. But when I stood next to Biff and ask about Santana he told me that she just give him the rings and walk away. I just nodded and we continue with the ceremony.

My face showed sadness, I tried to smile, but not everyone believed me, especially Franny, she never agreed to this marriage, unlike my parents who were happy. The wedding went ahead and I finally got married.

I am officially Mrs. Mcintosh. It sounds so wrong.

"We were friends. More or less" Is the only thing I could answer. My voice sounded like a whisper, and my eyes are began to hurt for cry this much. I'm scared.

The truth is that when I saw Santana standing in my door, hours before I married, I thought she would say what I've always dreamed of, but no. She was there just to confuse my head, I really expected her to say those three words, those words that I so much wanted and still want to hear from her lips. It's so easy for anyone else to say them. Why can't Santana say it?

She never said 'I love you' when we were friends, much less when we were... friends with benefits.

I said to her_ I love you_ one night, in a moment of bliss, right after having sex. And that was the last time I saw her, she disappeared the next morning. Telling me that she wan't good for me or something. I felt used.

It was stupid thinking about that though. She didn't love me back then, why she would do it now? I really thought that she came to my house to stop the wedding, to tell me that she loves me and that she wanted to be with me, that we could run away together.

But all she came to say was 'sorry'.

"You never said that. Listen, Santana will be in surgery for a few more hours. You told me to suspend the party, and I did. But we can't be here all night Quinn. It's our wedding night" Biff says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I move away from him immediately.

"What are you saying Biff, is your friend. We can't leave her. Not until we know how she is" I said firmly. Although I'm sure my face is a joke, I must look like a clown at this time, with all the makeup smeared.

"No. We can't stay here all night. Besides Brittany is here. I call off the party as you said ok? Now we'll leave this hospital, you are in a wedding dress, you look ridiculous Quinn" Nice way to say it. Stupid.

"I don't care Biff, you can go if you want, I'll stay with Franny"

The party was just beginning when I found out about the accident. I had to dance with Biff, and take pictures with everyone while I was just wondering why Santana walked away from the church before I arrived. I was having a really hard time at the reception. I was talking to Franny and Rachel when Biff approached me and told me that Brittany had called him to inform that Santana had an accident. My world collapsed. I didn't know what to think. Nobody knew the severity of the accident. I told him immediately that we needed to go to the hospital, at first he didn't want to but I managed to convince him. Franny didn't hesitate to join me and support me, she knows the whole story about us, well most of the story. Rachel had some things to do and didn't want to come.

"As I'll leave you here alone Quinn"

"I won't be alone, Brittany is here and Franny too, if you want to go just go" I say as I look at my sister sitting next to Brittany talking. I'm not in the mood to argue.

"What's wrong with you Quinn? It's as if Santana is your best friend or something. Why are you so worried?" He ask me curiously.

Whenever I speak to him about Santana he is always watching me. Its like his eyes are always looking for some reaction. Maybe he suspect something?

"Is not that Biff, but the party was canceled, what else do you want to do?"

I didn't wait for his answer when I see a doctor walking towards where Brittany and Franny were. I walk quickly toward them.

"Quinn!" Biff called me "Quinn I'm talking to you come back here!"

"Just shut up Biff" I yelled over my shoulder as I kept walking to where the doctor is.

Once I get there, I ask with desedperation.

"How is Santana? Is she okay?" My eyes are looking at him anxiously.

"Hello miss, I'm Dr. Cameron. I was just telling the ladies here that Santana's surgery went well. She came here with a broken rib and a fractured hand beside some cuts, but she was lucky. Not everybody survive a crash like that. Santana is recovering from the operation right now, but she's ok. Is a very strong person".

I sigh, I feel a little of the tension I have leave my body. I don't think I could feel more relieved than I am now. Santana is fine, my Santana is alive and that's the best thing I can hear tonight.

"In fact, she is not Miss, she is Mrs" Biff says while he put his arm around my waist. I roll my eyes and I looked at Franny, she is doing the same.

"Can I see her?" Brittany ask shakily looking at the doctor.

"Of course, but she's sleeping. I don't think she'll wake up today "

"It doesn't matter, I just want to see her" I really undertand her.

"Well then come with me" Before he could go I grabbed his arm.

"Can I see her too?" I ignore the curious stares that gives me Biff and Brittany, I don't care at this point about nobody, only Santana. I want to see her.

"Yes of course, you can't go with her though. After Brittany you can see her" says Doctor Cameron and then he start to walk away with Brittany.

"What the hell, do you want to see her now? I'm tired Quinn, we should go" Biff grabs my hand.

"Let go of her Biff" Franny says as she grabs his hand and pulls Biff off me "I can take Quinn home if you're so tired,"

Biff glare at her and then looks my way "I'll be waiting in your apartment. Remember that tomorrow we will find a house to buy" Biff says and then starts walking out the door. He doesn't care about Santana at all? I thought they were friends, well I always knew that Biff is interested just in him, I don't know why I find myself so surprised.

"How are you?" Franny ask me. I don't answer her, I lunged at her arms and break into tears.

It's something I need to get out of me. That's all. My life is meaningless now and Santana's inside that hospital room recovering from an accident. I just want to see her and know for sure that she's okay.

"Its ok Quinn, she's fine," says Franny while she hugs me tightly.

We stay in that position for a couple of minutes and then we both sat down. I support my head on her shoulder while we wait in silence for Brittany to come out.

After a few minutes I can see her and I immediately stood and walked toward her.

"How is she?" I asked worriedly.

"Santana is fine, and she just woke up" Brittany happily says

"Oh, she woke up?" Insecure, thats how I feel now. I just want to see her. But after the conversation we had I don't know if she want to see me or if I will do any good for her health.

"Just go Quinn" Franny whispers in my ear.

"You'll go see her? I didn't knew you were so close to her" Brittany repeats Biff's words.

"Yes, we are friends," I reply as I stub my courage "Ok I will go to see her, Franny you will wait for me here?"

"Of course, just go and take your time"

"Ok, which number is the room Brittany?" Brittany direct her gaze at me and she is watching me now with angry eyes. What the hell.

"Room 215, left through the hallway" She says. I nod and start walking. I don't care that I've cried a few hours. Now I just want to see her, I really need to do so. Otherwise I won't be able to sleep all night.

Once I get to the room, I hesitate to open the door, but eventually I do.

When I give the first steps I can hear a sound that comes from a machine that is on the side of the door. Then I see the bed and there is Santana connected to a several wires that end in different monitors. I can't help but gasp. This draws Santana's attention and slowly turns her head and looks at me. Her eyes reflect surprise and then she gives me a beautiful smile. Her face has a few bruises and a small cut on his lower lip. I approached her and I didn't hesitate to take her hand as my tears fall again.

She just look at me and it seems as if she is realizing something, then she smiles sadly.

"You got married" she says as her thumb is stroking my hand. I still feel electricity with every physical contact with her.

"Yeah" I feel shame somehow "I did"

She looks to the side and closed her eyes tightly.

"How do you feel?" I ask. She is still with her eyes closed. Her hand hold me thight .

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" That hurt a little. Its so obvious that she didn't wanted to see me after what I said, but those words weren't real.

"Don't be silly Santana, you were in an accident, why I wouldn't be here?" She opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes are a little moistened, apparently she is avoiding to cry. But why? Why would she cry?

"Well, you have a wedding to celebrate, I thought you'd be there," Santana says while released my hand. That small gesture hurt. More than it should.

"But I'm here" I say as I grab back her hand, this time she let me do it.

"I thought you hated me?" She ask with resignation as her eyes meet mine.

I was about to answer when the door opens and two tall men dressed in black enter the room. Too formal for my taste. I can feel Santana tense as her hand released mine once again and start to sit in the bed. Who are these people?

"Lopez, we heard you had an accident. How are you?" Ask one of those giant men "Nice dress" He says while looking at me with predatory eyes. The other guy crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

"Brandom" Santana says. She looks like she is about to get up from the bed to hit him. Apparently they are not so welcome here. She takes my hand and look me straight in the eye. "You should go" She looks at me very intensely and then let go of my hand again.

"But why?" No I don't want to leave her just yet.

"Just go" Santana looks at me with her beautiful eyes begging "Please" Well I guess my time here is over. Apparently she need to talk alone with these guys. They don't give me a very good feeling.

I take a last look at Santana and then I turn to leave the room. I feel the eyes of these two men in me until I left the room. Who are they? Why Santana didn't wanted me there? It was because of these guys or because she really didn't wanted o see me? I don't know what to think.

...

I see Franny sitting reading something and I say to her that we can go now.

I ignore all of her questions on the way to my house. I don't feel like talking. Today has been one of the worst days of my life, I just want to sleep. Tomorrow I will go visit Santana again, I need to tell her that everything I said wasn't true. I don't want her out of my life. This accident has scared me enough. I don't want to lose her again, I already lose her for four years, I don't want that to happen again.

Once we got to my building I kiss Franny goodbye and start walking towards the elevator. Everyone that is in the lobby is looking at me right now. Maybe it's true and I look ridiculous with a wedding dress. I should be celebrating as Santana said but I just can't.

...

I arrive at my door and open it, apparently Biff left the door open. Genius.

I take my dress off as I walk to my room. This was a really uncomfortable dress. I open the door and Biff is in my bed apparently naked watching tv. He turns his head and look at me from head to toe. His smile gets bigger as she looks every inch of my body. It was a mistake walking in lingerie.

"You just save me the time it would take to get you off that dress, I like it" Biff says as he get up from the bed. Not even a question of how Santana is, he really is an asshole. At least he is with boxers. Biff walk towards me and grabs me by the waist. I try to get out of his arms but he is stronger.

"Biff, please not today. I don't want to" I say while trying to get out of his grip but it is impossible, he holds me harder.

"Quinn today is our wedding night, of course we'll have sex, everyone does it" He begins to give me kisses and then bites my neck as his hands are directed towards my ass.

"I just want to sleep. I don't want to have sex today" I try to push him but he just hold me tighter and leaves my neck to kiss me hard. I can smell alcohol on his lips, it's disgusting. I turn around my head after a few seconds.

"No Quinn! We haven't had sex in a long time, and today we'll do it. So stop fighting because it will be worse" He says firmly as his hands squeezed my waist so strong that I'm sure it will be bruise tomorrow. Guess he is right, it would be worse if I fight him.

Today is officially the worst day of my life.

* * *

**We'll see a little love between Quinn and Santana in a few more chapters**

**And when I say _love _you know what I mean ;)**

** A lot of drama is coming too!**


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn POV

Last night was a nightmare. He have never forced me to do anything, at least not have sex with him when I don't want to. A couple of times he was more rough than normal but nothing more than that. Yesterday he practically forced him into me. It was almost a rape. If it weren't for the fact that we had already had sex before it would have felt like one.

I can't be in bed next to him anymore. I just had four hours of sleep. It's impossible in these conditions, besides... Santana is in the hospital.

It's only 7am but I need to see her. I want to know how she is doing. Yesterday wasn't enough. I saw her for like five seconds.

I get up quickly from the bed leaving Biff sleeping next to me. You could drop a bomb next to him and he wouldn't waken up. It was a really bad night.

I walk to the bathroom to take a shower, somehow I feel more dirty than usual. I start to take off my clothes while I let the water run to warm. Once I go inside I let the water run all over my body. I stood there for a few minutes before I started wash my body.

When I'm ready I begin to dress so I can go out of here fast. I notice small bruises on my waist. I knew he would leave some traces of last night. I sigh and keep getting dressed.

Once I'm ready I quicky get out of my house and walk towards the elevator to reach the parking lot.

When I got there I turn on my car to drive to the hospital.

* * *

Santana POV

I can't believe I'm in my house already. I mean, it's great, but I'm sure I missed a couple of exams. Fucking Cappioni, I thought it was impossible to hate him more but apparently it's possible. Brandom arrived last night after that stupid accident to tell me that Cappioni wanted me out of there. They said I'll have my own doctor at home, he'll check on me from time to time.

According to him it was too risky to have me in the hospital because many drug dealers work there and someone could recognize. Nice.

That's how I find myself lying on my bed while Britt is preparing something to eat. I've already decided I'm going to end things with her. I don't know how but I will.

"Your lunch it's almost ready Santana" Brittany tells me while getting on bed next to me. "What are you going to do today? I have to work in an hour, you know how my boss is"

"Don't worry Britt, I will be fine" I smile at her and looked at the TV again.

I can't stop thinking about Quinn.

_What a surprise there..._

She's finally married. Quinn is Biff's wife now. Yesterday they must have had sex and just thinking about it give me goose bumps. I mean, it's obvious that the two of them had already have sex, but yesterday that was all I thought about. Quinn in Biff's arms.

I was really surprised yesterday when I saw her in the hospital, especially in her wedding dress. She looked gorgeous, perfect. Beyond perfect actually. Her face told me that she had been crying for a while though, that makes me think that she still cares about me somehow.

Now they surely must be cooking something together like a fucking couple _just married._

I frustrated sigh while I try to accommodate better in bed but it's a mistake. My ribs still hurt too much.

Fucking Cappioni. I'm sure I needed to be in the hospital at least two more days but he wanted to send me home and here I am, suffering.

"Santana be carful, you're going to hurt yourself. Not because the doctor said you are good now you can do whatever you want" Innocent Brittany. That poor man must have been threatened or well paid to say that.

"Britt I'm fine, just give me those pain killers" She nods and goes immediately to find the tablet. I can't deny that Brittany has been very supportive. She has been here and hasn't left my side.

Brittany sit next to me and gives me the pills. Once I swallow them, I slowly start to close my eyes. Those damn pills besides take away the pain makes me sleep like a bear. I'm almost asleep but Britt is still talking.

"Don't fall sleep Santana, you have to eat something before I go" She says trying to wake me up.

"Britt I'm not hungry, I will eat something later" She goes for a few minutes and then returns.

"Sanny listen, I'll leave the door open for Mrs. Heitz. She will come to see you and check on you while I'm gone okay?" Now I'm half listen to Brittany and half sleep. Damn pills.

"Ok Britt, I'm going to sleep now, see you"

"Don't worry I'll be here early" That was the last thing I heard before I'm completely asleep.

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe Santana is at home in that state. She just was one day here and they already send her home? Stupid hospital. They don't care about their patients at all.

At the moment they told me that Santana was in her house the first thing I did was ask for her address and then I went back to my car and started drive to Santana's.

Thats how I am now climbing the stairs to her apartment. Brittany should be there, but I don't care, I need to see her.

Once I get to her door I give myself the strength to knock but I realize that the door it's open. What the hell? I slowly open the door and entered the house. Why would the door be open? It looks like someone just cook by the smell.

I begin to inspect the house, passing through the kitchen and the living room to see if someone is in here. Maybe I'm in the wrong house?

My question is answered immediately upon entering a room where I see her. She's sleeping, she looks so fragile and weak, not like I used to see her. Her beautiful skin color is returning though, that is a good sign.

I walk over her on the bed and sit beside her. I can't help but raise my hand and touch her face. She has a small cut on her lip and her left cheek is a little bruise, besides that her face is perfect, as always.

My fingers begin to caress her whole face when she by little begins to open her eyes.

Santana looks at me as if she didn't understand anything, she then mutters something like _'when I'll stop dream about her'_ Before go back to sleep. I don't know if I listened right or not. Could be true? Santana dreaming about me? I must have misheard.

My cell phone goes off and I quickly take it out of my coat to not wake her up and see that is Biff, I turn it off immediately. When I look back to Santana again, she's waking up.

Her eyes see me and start looking at me as if they had never seen me before.

"Quinn?" She asks. Her voice is so raspy in the mornings. Sexy. That's how I remember...

"Hey" I reply smiling at her. I again touch her face gently and leave my hand on her cheek as my thumb start touching her cheek. "How are you feeling San?" She seems surprised.

I think she is still hurt, she makes some faces while trying to accommodating to sit on bed.

"You haven't called me that in so long" Her eyes are looking everywhere but me. I take my hand off her face.

"How do you feel? Why are you here? I thought you'd be in the hospital at least another week"

"Good things happen. I guess they had worse people to tend" She said and this time she look into my eyes "What are you doing here? Don't you have a husband to be with?" Her face reflects only pain.

I ignored her question and took her injured hand in mine while I give her a little massage with my thumb "Does it hurt?" I ask as I sit better in bed, my shoulder touching with hers now.

"A little, in fact, my whole body hurts, if it weren't for those pills I would be screaming in pain" Santana said while her other hand takes mine and she start playing with my fingers.

I love her hands, they're so soft and cute. I start feeling butterflies. I never thought those stupid things could be true, until I met Santana.

"Do you want to go to the doctor? Or I can call one?" I unconsciously stared at her lips. Having her so close always makes me lose my head. And her hands in mine doesn't help.

"No thanks," She says while turning her head and her brown eyes look at me. Santana is examining my whole face and then her eyes are on my lips too. After a few seconds she look me in the eyes again. "Quinn what are you doing here? I thought you hated me" Far from it actually.

I love you.

"Let's not talk about that right now" I say as I look at our joined hands. Her good hand still playing with my fingers while my other hand is still caressing her injured hand. She was lucky that the accident had left her with only a few scratches. I had luck too.

"Where's your ring?" Santana asks me while leading my hand directly into her eyes. It's a funny sight.

"I left it at home" She doesn't ask more questions and lowers my hand again but doesn't loose it. "Have you eaten something?" She shakes her head while holding herself onto the headboard.

"I'm not hungry, Britt prepare me a big breakfast"

Brittany, of course she would be here.

"She already told you?" I can't help but ask, I guess I'm masochist. I just want to know what Santana may be thinking. A baby is not just a simple thing.

"Telling me what?" She asks confused tilting her head to the side. So cute.

"The baby" I look again at our joined hands, they fit so perfectly.

"She's not pregnant"

What? She is not pregnant?

I feel like my body got rid of a huge weight. My heart is now somehow lighter. Could be possible?

"Are you sure?" I seriously ask.

"Yes, she told me that it had been a misunderstanding"

I get a new fresh air into my lungs, joy seizes me. Just as I was about to ask more about it I heard the door open and then an angelic voice speak.

"Sanny guess what, my boss gave me permission to come take care of you today!" Just before Brittany comes to the room our hands separated. Her face changed instantly when she sees me.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? Where is Biff?" She ask looking everywhere in the room. I don't know why this girl doesn't give me a good feeling.

"I came alone" I say as I look at her with a fake smile.

"Well I'm here now, you should go" She walks over to the bed and gives Santana a long kiss on the lips right next to me. I just turn around my head and look to the side. Once she let go of Santana's lips she looks at me with malicious eyes. I know perfectly what she is doing

"You can stay if you want" Says Santana giving me a small smile.

Stay after that? I didn't expect this show of love in public, well in front of me.

I don't want to stay and see this all afternoon. No thanks. My heart is already broken enough to keep seeing Santana making out with another girl.

"I have to go actually, guess I'll see you another day" I say as I get up and take my purse "Have a good day" and with that I'm out of there.

What is her problem? She's such a bitch. Today more than ever I am sure of that. Although honestly, nothing can overshadow the happiness I feel knowing that Brittany is not pregnant. Santana hasn't left anyone pregnant yet. That's a relief for me. A selfish relief. I just don't want that to happen. At least not with Brittany.

Once I'm in my car my phone starts ringing. I see who it is and answer immediately.

"Kurt, I thought you said today was my day off? Please don't tell me I have to work"

"Hello to you too!" He answers me ironic. "Listen attentively, I'm calling you for something very important, good news. Do you remember Blaine?"

"Of course, how could I forget the man you speak all day"

"Well that doesn't matter. What matters is that his law firm has had some problems and the company needs urgent two lawyers of our firm. You know that we're associated with many other companies. So we have to go. Our boss already gave your name and mine" Kurt tells me very happy, I can hear it in his voice.

"Ok, and the good news is?" I say as I try to find my car keys.

"The good news is that they will pay us more Quinn!. Much more. Well and I will see Blaine everyday!" Kurt is so in love with this guy who barely knows. Well, I'm not the one to blame. It happened to me exactly the same.

"Good for you Kurt" I roll my eyes "Which is the name of our new firm anyway, you haven't told me yet"

"Fidrent Corporation"

Fuck, that's Santana's firm.

* * *

**They will work together now!**

**Believe me when I tell you that Biff can be even more meaner**


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn POV

Five days have passed since I went to see Santana and she is the only thing that has been in my mind. Biff has kept me busy doing 'business' things. It's the only reason I haven't gone see her.

We've had dialy sent each other messages, that's what keep me calm. Sometimes she didn't respond or sometimes she takes more than normal to do so, but what else can I expect? She's sick in her bed with an injuried hand. At least that's what I tell myself. I don't want to think that maybe she's mad at me.

"Hello my love, why didn't you wake me up?" Biff tells me while he sit next to me. Now that we are living together is worse, we always fight for nothing. His agent got him a huge house near the center of New York, it's a beautiful house, but it dosn't feels like home.

We have been married for a week but it feels like three years.

"I thought you wanted to sleep more" I say as I take a sip of juice from my glass.

"Of course not. Everything I wanna do today is be with you. It's sunday after all" Well it's a shame, because today I will go see Santana.

"I have things to do today Biff, in fact I think I'm late" I get up from the table and I wash the glass.

"But where are you going?"

"I have to do some things with my mom" I lie.

"Some things?" He ask exalted while standing up from his seat. "You are my wife Quinn. Tell me where are you going, I have to know" What the hell is wrong with him lately.

"Biff, I'm going out with my mom. We are married but that's it, you don't own my life" It was a mistake to say those words because in an instant he is in front of me and takes my arm really hard.

"Tell me where are you going Quinn. Now" His voice scared me a little and my arm hurts for the pressure.

"Biff stop, let me go" I say firmly but this only encourages him more to apply more force.

"Tell me where are you going Quinn, Why you can't say that?"

"Biff please, you are hurting me" I whispered as my face reflected pain, his hands still on my arm. Apparently he sees the fear in my face and let go my arm.

"Come back early" He said and then head back to the kitchen.

I took my arm and look where his hand had been a few seconds ago. There is already a remarkably bruise. Fucking asshole.

Now I have one more reason to leave this house as soon as possible.

I shower and get dressed quickly. When I walk out the door I just ignore Biff and go to my car.

I sit in the driver's seat and pulled out my phone to send a message.

**-What are you doing? -**

Maybe she's sleeping. Or with Brittany. I let out a sigh of frutracion and just then my cell phone rings.

**-Nothing. I'm bored. You?-** Apparently she is not sleeping, that's good.

**-Can I come over to see you?-** I hesitate to write those words but I sent the message anyway.

**-You can come anytime, don't need to ask-** I can't help but smile at her words. Her natural charm is a weakness for me.

With that I turn on my car and start driving to her home. I can't wait to see her.

...

I looked at my arm again and I think that was a bad idea to come without a sweater or something. The mark Biff left can be see it now more clearly.

I park the car outside of her building and start walking toward the elevator. I start to get a little nervous. Always happens when I'm going to see Santana. I arrive at her door and rang the bell. I really hope that Brittany isn't here, I don't like her that much.

After a few seconds she opens the door with a smile that I can't help but return.

"Hi" She says as she steps aside to let me in.

"Hey" I entered her apartment and turn around to see her. She looks very sweet in her pajamas. "How do you feel today?"

"Good, I suppose. This no longer hurts" She points to her rib. "Though I'm still taking pain pills" She tells me in a hurry. She looks a little nervous too.

"Glad to hear that San" She looks at me with eyes that I'm almost certain reflect adoration. I smile and start walking toward the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" Always the good host.

"Santana I came here to see you and take care of you. Not for you to attend me"

"Take care of me?" She arched her eyebrows and I think it's the sexiest thing I've seen in ages. "I'm fine Quinn don't worry. I can even cook now, my hand is better"

"Poor stomach of yours then. You're not very good in the kitchen" She laughs and starts walking towards her room. I only follow her. Just as I used to do years ago.

"Yeah well, I have to survive somehow. Brittany has a lot of work and I've been alone most of the time" Brittany. Everyday I like her a little less.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have cooked you or something" With the money Santana have I'm sure she can hire the best chef though.

"I figured you'd be busy with your husband. How is Biff anyway?"

When I hear his name I immediately tense. Luckily Santana haven't seen my arm. I begin to look anywhere but her.

"He is fine, attending a business lunch right now"

Santana looks at me doubtful and then enters the bed to lie down and I just watch her. I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?

"Quinn sit down, you will not be there standing all the time do you?" She says jokingly. I leave my purse next to her bed and sit beside her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Santana asks as her eyes are on her cell phone. Apparently someone send her a message. Must be Brittany.

I roll my eyes and I can't help but feel uncomfortable, empty. It's not jealousy. But it looks a lot like jealousy.

"Quinn?" she is already completely lying down on her bed now "I asked you if you wanted to see a movie?"

"Um, what do you want to do?"

"I'm asking _you._ What do _you_ want to do?" She laughs and I can see her dimples. Back then, whenever I watched her dimples I wanted to kiss her. And right now I want to do it as well. Those lips never bored me. Santana could kiss me for hours and I would be perfectly fine. Happy actually. I unconsciously fixed my gaze on her full lips for several seconds. When I hear a sound from the TV is that I realize I've been stare all the time.

I nervously looked at the TV. I can't look at Santana now, I was just looking at her like a creep. But she didn't realize apparently

"Want me to cook something? It's almost time for lunch," she laughs and then smile at me.

"There is a lunch time?" I suppose there is no lunch time for her. "Surprise me" That sounded suggestive.

I nod and go to the kitchen.

She wants a surprise? Well I will give that to her. I'll cook her favorite plate.

She always thanked me later with lots of sex, very good sex I must say. Not that I expect that after this, It's just that Santana love this meal.

...

"I can't believe it, you're just as good cooking as always" She tells me while I'm washing the dishes. The good thing is that she liked what I cooked for her, that makes me happy.

"Let me help" Santana says as she stands next to me seeing me as I wash what we used for lunch. I know that she hates to do this, she is just asking politely. Santana always said that she hadn't been born to wash dishes.

"Don't worry Santana, go to bed. Besides I'm almost done here"

"I'm not broken Santana anymore. I'm almost new" She smiles at me and I just shake my head as I keep focus on the dishes.

Suddenly I feel her soft hands take my arm, I turn around to see her and I know exactly what she is seeing, I froze.

"What happened to you Quinn? This looks very bad" she says as her hands keep examining my arm. Her soft fingers on me makes me forget how it hurts.

"It's nothing, I just fell the other day" She lifts her head and looks at me serious. Then again look at my arm and her hands go back to her sides. I immediately miss the contact.

"You're lying"

"Excuse me?" I say as I dry my hands and turn to face her.

"That doesn't looks like a fall"

"Are you saying I'm a liar? You?"

"Quinn just tell me the truth. Someone did this to you? Because if it's so I swear I'll go-"

"Santana I just fell ok? Nothing more than that" She sighs as she passed her hand through her hair.

"Look, if something is going on-"

"Santana calm down. Nothing is happening. You know what I better go" I tell her while I walk to her room to get my purse. The truth is that if I say to Santana what really happened she will react. She is very temperamental. If she even cares about me as she says she's going to kill Biff. I don't want more problems so its better just say that I fell.

Just as I take my purse Santana reaches her room and stops next to me.

"Sorry Quinn. I believe you" She gives me a weak smile. "Just... don't go" She looks me with her pretty brown eyes begging me. How could I go after that look. "Take a nap with me? I'm tired"

Take a nap with me? As in the same bed? With Santana? I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't trust myself with her so close.

"Santana I don't know, maybe I should go" I say looking down. She takes my hand and caresses me.

"Please?" I have no control over anymore. I look into her eyes and nod. Still holding my hand she leads me to her bed and sit me on it while walking to the other side. "Take off your shoes then. We can watch a movie if you want"

"Ok, sounds good" I take off my shoes and get into bed with Santana. We are far apart. She is on her side of bed and I'm on mine. All I want is to get close to her but it would be very inappropriate.

...

As the movie progresses, somehow, we got closer. Very close indeed. My shoulder is touching with Santana's and if she had her arm under the covers like me our hands would be touching too. In one smooth motion, Santana puts her arm around me, her sweet smell in my nose now and I love it. I immediately feel a warmth in my stomach. I don't know why she did that but Im happy that she did it. Instinctively I come close to her and put my head on the crook of her neck and my arm around her waist as she gently brings me closer.

I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. It's been so long since the last time I feel this way. Happy, safe, content.

Butterflies start flying through my stomach again when I feel her hand take mine from under the covers. She starts playing with my fingers just like she did days ago, then slowly start stroking my arm. I'm flying. And I love this feeling.

The movie comes to an end and we let the credits run while we're still close. God I missed her. I missed being so close to her.

This gives me peace. I rest my jaw on her chest and look at her.

"I forgot to tell you. Guess what?"

"What?" She asks me a little sleepy. I think the pills are doing their effect on her.

"We will be coworkers" I say happier than I expected.

"Really?" She answered me with the same emotion and hold me tightly

After a few seconds I can almost hear her thoughts. I can feel her body tense. She must be thinking something she doesn't like.

"Are you okay?" I ask raising my head to look at her. She fails to answer when I hear the door open and a voice is heard through the house.

"Sanny, I'm here honey" You have to be kidding. Fuck. Why she has to come here right now.

I better go. This bitch is crazy.

"I think that's the signal for me to go" She just looks at me and shakes her head.

"Don't go Quinn" I really don't want to. But I can't see Brittany kissing Santana all afternoon either.

"I think it's the best thing to do" I lean towards her and without thinking I give her a kiss on her cheek. "Take care, I'll come see you tomorrow maybe" I get out of bed and just when I was going to put my shoes on Brittany comes to the room. She looks the whole scene. Of course, it's a compromising scene.

"What is this? You again?" Brittany ask exalted while looking at me. "What are you doing here?" She says with a tone of anger.

Santana try to sit better on bed and looks at Brittany "Calm down, She just came to see me"

"And why then she is putting her shoes and getting out of your bed? Something is happening here?" Brittany looks at me and Santana with doubtful eyes.

"Britt I'm not in the mood for your madness. Nothing is happening here. She's married with Biff, remember?" I don't know why that doesn't make me feel good, quite the opposite. And Santana saying those words is just... worst.

I get out of bed and looked at Brittany. "Nothing happened here, I'm married" I turn around to look at Santana and then I'm out of there in a second.

What the hell just happened. Damn Brittany. I hate her. Well not really, but I'm almost there.

I was having a really good time with Santana. It feels nice having her with me again. In good terms this time.

I'm walking to my car when I feel my phone ringing, a new message from Rachel.

**-I discovered something about Santana that I am sure you need to know-**


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn POV

I don't understand what can be so important to Rachel that she can't wait to tell me. The only reason I came here is because she mentioned Santana. I don't know what she so urgently has to say about her.

I arrive at the restaurant she told me and I see her from afar. Rachel is already sitting on a table, I walk towards her and sit.

"Hi Rachel, I'm here. Now tell me what you have to say" I say immediately.

"Anxious, I see"

"I'm not anxious, I mean yes. I just want to know what you find out about Santana" I look at her serious. "You are not following her or something, right Rachel?" It wouldn't surprise me though. Rachel always has been curious. Not to say gossip.

"No, the information just came to my ears" A waitress stand next to us and asks about the order. Once we decided what we'll eat she leaves.

"So tell me, how's married life" Rachel tells me with a smile.

"I don't have all day to be here Rach, just tell me what happens with Santana that apparently I need to know"

She sighs and looks sideways to make sure that no one else hears it. How dramatic.

"Listen Quinn, I really don't know how you'll take this but I think you should know"

Rachel pauses while staring at me, I'm getting nervous.

"Speak up Rachel!" I say with little patience.

"Santana works for the New York mob" What? What the hell is she talking about.

"Rachel really. Tell me what's going, this time for real"

"Is the truth. Santana is part of the mob" What? Santana wouldn't do that.

"Rachel, that can't be true. Your informant was wrong" I say with a little laugh while I settle better in the chair.

"No Quinn, its true. Actually I hire someone to find out. She works for the mob boss but she has no contact with him directly. She talk with a man named Brandom"

It's at that moment when Rachel says his name that I know this is true. Brandom. That's the creepy guy that went to see her in the hospital. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Santana part of the New York mob?. We are supposed to work to arrest these criminals.

Santana, _my_ Santana is a delinquent, a mob member. I can't believe it.

"Who told you this?" I ask Rachel almost in a whisper

"An investigator. I knew that Santana was in something bad but never thought that-"

I don't let her finish and I stand abruptly.

"Quinn, where are you going?" I ignore her question as I leave the restaurant.

My only concern now is go to see Santana. I need to hear it from her.

...

I've been in my car for two hours. Two long hours. Everything I have done is think about what Rachel said. The sky is dark now, it's 6:34pm. I even saw Brittany leaving Santana's apartment, but I'm still here. I don't know how to start this kind of conversation, but I need to know.

Once I gather a little courage I get out of the car and entered her building. I get in the elevator and I press the number 7, Santana's floor.

The numbers start to change and I get nervous.

2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7

The doors open and I nervously start to walk towards her door, B74. I ring the bell and waited for her to open it. After a few seconds I hear how she turn the doorknob.

"Britt you forgot som-" Santana looks at me strangely and then smiles. Damn those irresistible dimples. "Quinn, hey" she step aside to let me in.

I entered her apartment and go straight to her couch. I can't stand right now. I'm very stressed and nervous about this.

"Are you okay?" She ask sitting next to me. Not too close and not too far.

I don't want keep around the bush.

"Santana" I begin

"Yes?"

My words are stuck in my mouth though. This is really hard to ask.

"Do you..." I look at my hands and Santana grabs them.

"What it is Quinn?" Fuck just say it.

"Do you work for the New York mob?" I whispered

I turn to look at her and I see that her face becomes pale and her eyes widen. Just for that, I know that she's part of that dirty and dangerous business.

"Quinn..." She is lost in her words just as I was seconds ago "Who told you?" She ask as she look at me, she seems to think something and then quickly approaches me and takes my hand again.

"Are you okay? Someone did something to you?" She sees me looking for any sign of violence in my body. "Quinn, tell me if somebody hurt you please"

I take off her hands of me and get up from the couch.

"Why? Somebody would?" I say as I move my head to the side "Since when Santana? Since when you do illegal things?" I asked sadly. Santana doesn't know what she's getting herself into with this, she could lose her job or she might get hurt. I work trapping people like them, I know how dangerous they can be.

"Since I was studying at Yale"

What? I didn't expect that, not at all.

"What did you say?"

"It's harder than you think Quinn"

I can't believe this. All these years she had fooled me. How I didn't realize before? Now I understand so many things. Her outputs so late at night. When she was with some bruise on her face. When she wouldn't want us to walk down certain streets.

"I guess you never had a big inheritance from your parents, all that money was with dirty work" She does attempt to approach me but I move away.

"Quinn if you give me time I can explain" Explain? It's too late for that. And she doesn't even have to. We are barely friends.

"I don't wanna hear it Santana. I just hope you can get out of it before it's way too late"

I give her one last look and I'm out of her apartment. This is like a bad joke. She knows how is this. How it works. It's so dangerous to negotiate with such people.

Well, Santana has been doing the same for years. I doubt she will come out of it anytime soon.

...

My mind is blank, my eyes are fixed on the road. All I want to do is take a long shower and sleep for a whole week.

I park my car outside this damn house and start walking towards the door. It's a very sad and cold night. Despite everything that has happened. I still miss Santana in nights like these. She's still the person that I want to hold me at night.

I walk into my house and into the bathroom. Biff is not here, at least thats good.

I start to take my clothes off when I see a small bag in a corner of the bathroom. It has white powder inside. I know what it is.

So that is the reason why Biff has been acting so violent lately. He's taking drugs. My life can't get any worse. I took the bag and threw it in the toilet when I hear the front door open.

"Quinn are you here? I saw your car outside" Biff says as he approach the bathroom "I just came to get something and go, I have a lot of work"

Biff enters the bathroom and tries to kiss me but I turn away my face.

"What's your problem now Quinn?" He says huffy.

"Since when you do drugs? By the change of your attitude I suspect shortly before we got married?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're crazy" Biff begins to look the whole bathroom, her eyes examines every corner.

"If you're looking for the bag of drug let me tell you that I threw it" He looks at me with fury eyes.

"What did you do?" He says with his calm but strong voice. That scares me

"I threw that shit Biff. This relationship it's not going to work if you keep doing this"

"Give me that bag, Its not even for me it's for a friend. Do you know how much that cost? you couldn't possibly afford that with your job" Biff tells me as he walks away from me and starts searching for the drug again.

"That's good then, because I'm not an addict and I don't need it"

He turns quickly and is now in front of me.

"I'm not a drug addict. Now give me that bag I'm already late, I have more important things to do than talk to you"

"No, I won't give you anything," I say with my eyes fixed on him.

"Give me the damn bag!" Biff yells at me

"I can't, I threw it down the toilet, it's gone. Are you so stupid to not understand that simple thing?" And with that, I feel his hand hit my face so hard that my whole body turns around. I can't help but let out a few tears just for the pain.

"That's for you to understand not to get into my business again" Biff tells me before he left.

This relationship has crossed a dangerous level of violence. I look in the mirror and start to cry as my body slowly fades until I'm sitting on the floor. The vision of my right eye is partially clouded by the intensity of the slap. I can't believe he has done that.

I stand up with shivering legs and take my phone to call Rachel but she has her phone turning off.

Fuck.

I can't be here. I take my purse again and head to the only place I want to be now.

...

I start driving fast and shortly I arrive at her building. I take the elevator and quickly get to the 7 floor.

Once I get to het door I ring the bell and waited for her to open the door.

After a few seconds the door finally opens and I immediately go inside without asking. My head down all the time. She closes the door and looks at me. I lift my head and she see me. Her face transforms from surprise, concern and then anger. A lot of anger.

"What the fuck Quinn who did this to you?" She says while approaching me.

I don't answer and I just threw myself into her arms. I hug her hard and she just holds me while I cry.

"Who did it Quinn?" Santana asks me again, this time whispering in my ear as her hands caress my back.

"I don't want to talk about it" I try to say between sobs

"Please tell me, I want to know" She separated a little from me to look me in the eyes. Her hands gently clean my face and take away my tears.

"Biff" I look to the side to avoid the shame I feel.

I feel Santana get rigid and she then turns away from me and walks toward the door with a face that says 'I'll kill you'.

I know that look. I quickly walk behind her and grab her arm.

"Santana please don't"

"Let go of me Quinn, I'll kill that fucking bastard" she tried to get my hands off her but I grabbed her hard I know she is stronger than me, she just don't want to apply that forze on me because she easily could push me away "Quinn please let me go"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt because of me" I grab her face in my hands and I look into her eyes to try to make her focus only on me and not on that anger "Look at me" She does so after a few seconds. Her eyes meet mine and her breathing calms down a bit.

"I need you here with me" I gently touch her face, that used to calm her down. I let my hands fall into her neck while I hug her again. "Please" After a few seconds I feel her arms in my waist as she hold me closer.

"Quinn" She try again.

"I don't want to be alone. Please stay" I hug her even more tightly to convince her.

"Just let me go. I'll be right back, I just need to say something to him" Santana says in my ear but is not her voice. She is still really angry. Its a terrible idea let her go.

"Listen to me" I look into her eyes but Santana is not looking at me. "Santana please" She is so stubborn. I grab her beautiful face in my hands "I need you here with me right now"

What is so hard to understand?

She is debated with herself in this moment. Her eyes return to mine and she looks at me, like really looks at me.

"Ok" Santana doubtfully says before she closes the door. It's a relief that I get her to stay, I don't doubt that Santana would leave Biff almost dead, asking for mercy. But I don't want anything to happen and she may gets hurt as well.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She was an inch away from me and makes me look at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go back there either" she kisses my injuried cheek so genty that I feel the strong desire to stay with her like this forever. "Come on" She take my hand and leads me to her room.

Once we got there Santana goes straight to her closet and pulled out some pants and a large t-shirt, she hands me her clothes as she take her own pj in her hands and walk towards the door. Before she can go I ask "Where are you going?"

Santana turns around and looks at me

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed" That's a sweet gesture. Knowing that she is still recovering from her accident.

"I was thinking that maybe ..." I start to say nervous, I look to the side to avoid her eyes "You could sleep with me tonight? You know, just sleep. I don't want to be alone" I raise my head and I find her smiling at me.

"Alright" She closes the door behind her "You can take the bathroom first if you want"

"Ok thanks. Can I shower?" That's what I want now. A hot shower

"Yeah sure, the towels are in the bathroom cabinet. Take your time," I smile again as she pulls her cell phone from her pocket, "I'll be here watching tv if you need anything"

"Thank you" I head to the bathroom with the clothes Santana give me so I can change after the bath. I really hope this shower helps me relieve some stress.

...

After a few minutes I'm ready and I start to get dressed. This is what Santana use to sleep? I used to love wear her clothes.

I look at myself in the mirror and noticed that it's getting a little black under my right eye. I'll have to cover it with heavy makeup. Stupid Biff. I think this is when I ask for a divorse?

I leave the bathroom and see Santana with her pj already under the bed, she is so concentrated on her phone that didn't notice me. Apparently she is sending a message to someone. I don't want to think it's Brittany, every time I think of her and Britt together something inside me dies.

"Hey, I'm done" She put her phone in the nightstand and look at me

"Good, do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asks me sweetly

"No, I just want to sleep" I walk towards the bed. She left me the right side. Just as we used to slept before. A stroke of sadness comes over me as I analyze what she did.

"Ok, me too. If you need anything just tell me" She smiles at me again. Not a smile of pity. It's one of the smiles that she used to give me. A smile that just says I care about you.

I get into bed and without thinking I approached her.

"Can we cuddle?" Before I knew it I say those words.

She laughs slightly and turned to look at me, very close. Her face looks so pretty right now. I really want to kiss her. "Are you still little spoon?" She is so sweet.

"I am" I reply with my voice almost inaudible for all the crying.

"Okay" She gives me a kiss on the forehead with her perfect lips "Turn around then"

I turn around and immediately feel her body close to me, there is no space between us. She put her arm in my waist and brings me closer, if that's even possible.

"Good night princess" Santana whisper before give me a soft kiss on my neck.

This is how happiness feels like. Here, in her arms.

"Good night San" I put my hand over hers.

And after a few minutes, I easily fall asleep.

* * *

**Make sure to read next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

Santana POV

I can't describe in words what I feel. Waking up next to Quinn is simply wonderful. Having her in my arms while sleeping has always made me feel happy. I come close to her. There is no space between our bodys. I can't help but kiss her shoulder while I bury my face on her back.

Quinn moves in my arms and then puts her hand over mine to interlace our fingers. This feels so good, so familiar.

Just thinking that I have to get up early fills me with discomfort. I don't want to leave her alone but I have to. Biff is in his office until 12 and then he goes to visit companies.

The desire to kill him is incredible. If it weren't for Quinn, today would be his funeral.

Who could even dare to touch her? She should never feel any pain.

Although Quinn could calm me yesterday. I, of all forms, send a couple of messages with certain orders. I just couldn't let it go.

Work for the mob has its privileges. Biff at this time should be feeling really bad. My message was simple: kick his fucking ass.

But that's not enough. Today I'll give him a little visit to his office before he leaves, so I have to get up early. But I just can't. Quinn is making it impossible. I want to stay here with her until my life ends.

I feel her moves again while mumbles something incoherent. She often talks while sleeping when she have had a very tiring day, it's so cute.

She turns around and puts her head on my chest, I have all her hair in my face but I don't care and I kiss her head. Her unique smell invades my body.

At this point in my life, I'm sure I will never stop loving her.

Quinn's cell phone starts ringing and then stop, but it sounded so strong that manages to wake up my sleeping beauty, she lifts her head slightly and gives me a sleepy smile. Still looks beautiful in the mornings. Who the hell awakens so cute in the mornings? I'm sure that just her.

"Good morning" she murmurs, her face really, really close. Like really fucking close. I just have to bend an inch and our lips would touch.

"Moring" I answer as I remove a few strands of blond hair from her face. "How did you sleep?"

"I haven't slept this good in so long" she tells me with a smile on her face. Quinn must have one of the most mesmerizing smiles of the whole world.

Her phone starts ringing again and this time she turns around to take the phone on the nightstand. She turns around with her back against my front, my arm still around her waist.

"Hi Rachel"

Rachel, I don't really like that chick. I'm pretty sure she has a crash on Quinn or something.

They start talking and Quinn starts to move a little while pointing things with her hands, lost in her world. Our bodies are so close and her ass is directly on _that_ part of my body. Damn.

She keeps moving, causing friction between us. Fuck this is affecting me more than it should. But that ass is just... I feel like a perv.

I decide to get up before Quinn can see or feel my semi erection. This girl is going to be the death of me.

I head to the bathroom to get rid of this and yell at Quinn from the bathroom that I'll shower but I don't know if she heard me.

When I finish, I return to the bedroom and noticed Quinn ready to shower with her clothes in hand, she looks at me and smiles.

Under her hezel eye I can see clearly that her skin is now darker. Fucking asshole. All the fury I had yesterday comes back in a second. Aparently Quinn notices the change in my face because she slowly walks towards me. She put her clothes on her shoulders and cup my face in her hands. Quinn's soft touch and the closeness of our bodies is the only thing I can focus now. I'm so whipped.

"Are you okay?" She asks me as her hands leave my face to take mines.

"Yes" I lie. I'll be okey until I can get all this anger on Biff.

"Ok" Quinn responds unconvinced "I'll have a quick shower. I have to go out with Rachel"

"All right, I will prepare us breakfast. Do you want bacon?" She laughs and starts to walk to the bathroom.

"You learned how to cook bacon?" She looks at me with her tipical raised eyebrow, that's sexy.

"I can do something" I smile and go to the kitchen.

...

I start to cook our breakfast but my mind is elsewhere. I really hope that after this Quinn could divorce that sick bastard, or at least consider it. I don't want her to go back home, this would mean she would go back with Biff. He doesn't deserve a woman like her.

The minutes pass and I'm lost in my thoughts when I smell something, I look at my side and jump when I see the burnin bacons.

"Shit" I quickly took the handle and turn off the stove. Quinn is going to kill me.

"The same skills as ever" She looks at me as she leans on the doorframe.

"Sorry" I laugh, because what else can I do? I'm still useless when it comes to the 'kitchen area' "I guess we'll have to eat something else" I look at her and she offers me a sweet smile.

"Do you have more things to cook?"

"Yeah, Brittany did grocery shopping the other day, it should be everything" When I say that her face changes slightly for a fraction of seconds. She becomes somewhat more serious.

"Well, let me cook for us then" She begins to look for things and I just see her. She is so perfect. Biff doesn't know how lucky he is.

She ends up making pancakes with eggs and bacon. Incredibly.

We eat everything and once we finished Quinn collects the dishes to start washing but I take her hand to stop her.

"It's ok, I got this" I look at the time and I see that is 11:15 am already. Biff is going at 12, I need to hurry.

"Are you sure? it's no trouble"

"No, I mean yeah I'm sure, plus you have to hang out with Rachel so" She nods "Don't be late"

"Ok, are you going somewhere too?"

"Yes, I have to do some things" Only one thing.

"With Brittany?" I don't understand what happens. Whenever I name Brittany somehow changes her mood.

"No, Brittany must be working. I have to do a few things before returning to work. Now I'll see you every day there I guess" I say excitedly. Of course the idea excites me, having her every day. Although it's just for work, but still.

It's just that sometimes Brandom or others in that _category _comes to my office to ask for some favors.

"Yeah, It would be great working with you" she tells me with a smile that lights up her eyes. "You'll have to show me how your company works though, I will be the new girl on monday"

"Sure, but I'll be back at work after a few days. I have to recover first. I just have to heal this broken rib and I'll be like new" Quinn looks at me with affection and I just want to hold her again.

"I'm glad Santana"

"Thank you. Shall we go then? do you need a ride?" I ask as I take the keys to my car.

"No, I get here in my car yesterday"

I remember, when she came crying into my arms. I am glad she come to me last night though. I like to think that I give her peace in times of storm.

"About that..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you please promise me you will not go home with him today? I mean..." I start to stutter. Her eyes make holes in mine. She looks at me with such intensity "You can stay here again, or with Rachel I don't know. Just don't go back there"

She keeps looking at me while slowly approaching.

"You still care about me?" She asks me vulnerable. What kind of question is that anyways.

"What? Of course Quinn. That's why I don't want you to go home"

Quinn smiles at me and takes my hand. "I won't then"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good"

She surprised me when she crashed into my arms grabbing me by the neck to hold me tight. The only thing my body can do when Quinn is this close is just hold her. We were like this for a while. She has her head on my neck while my arms hug her tight by the waist. Her breathing tickles my skin, while doing other things as well...

My hands caress her back and I give her a kiss on her head. As much as I would love to stay here, I have to go.

"Thanks" Murmurs Quinn on my neck before giving me a kiss on my cheek. Her lips are so soft

"You don't have to say anything" I look at her and I can't resist. I give her a kiss on her cheek too. Very close to her lips. She says nothing so apparently I have not overstepped.

We split up and walked toward the door. It feels so good to be with Quinn like this.

When we got to the parking lot. We say goodbye and go in separate ways to our cars. She said she would call me when lunch with Rachel ends.

...

I work for the law, I am a lawyer. For this reason I more than anyone know how justice works. Quinn could report to justice what Biff did to her, that was violence in first grade. But this psycho has contacts, so that report wouldn't go anywhere.

That's why I decided to take justice for myself.

It's 11:45 am. I still have time to find Biff in his office. I entered the building and go straight to reception and there is Vicky.

"Hello Santana, long time no see you" She look at me suggestively.

"I just come to see Biff. I won't be long"

"Well in that case..." She starts to look at me with predators eyes "There is an office that will be alone all day, how about you and I-" I cut her before she could end that sentence.

"Vicky, I'm sorry. But that only happened once" And I'm not proud of it, Vicky had a boyfriend back then. It was a mistake slept with her. I mean, I didn't even started. I was alone in Biff's office and she just arrived saying that she wanted me, just like that. Well it happened years ago anyways so that no longer bothers me.

Once I reached the door of the pig's office I open it. He raises his head from the documents he is reading and I can clearly see that yesterday they kick his ass as I ordered, but is not what he deserve.

"What happened to your pretty face?" I ask as I approach her desk "They should have leave you worst though. I'll have to pay them less" Once I am in front of him I look down at her gross face. Anger is not even a word to describe what I'm feeling right now.

"What are you talking about?"

I hit him with such a force that he falls out of the chair, his hands on his nose as he yells in pain.

I turn around his desk and kick him in his ribs. I know how it hurts there.

"You will never again put a finger on Quinn"

I put my foot on his neck, squeezing it hard. By the color of his face I can see that he is running out of air.

"Are we clear?" He tries to say something but can't because my foot is right in her throat "I can't hear you. Are we clear?" I ask again, I take my foot off his face and kick him again in the ribs. He scream.

I lift him off the ground to look into his eyes. Biff looks at me with fear. Good.

"Try to hit her again. And I'll kill you" I punch him, this time is more intense, he falls to the ground once again. "Fucking coward" I take his coffee from his desk and threw it on his legs. Apparently it was pretty hot. Biff's face reflects pain.

I bend down to reach his level and start beating him nonstop.

I can kill him if I wanted, and it's very tempting, but that wouldn't take me anywhere with Quinn. I hope that the messagge has been clear. Otherwise I won't be able to control myself.

I kick him for the last time on his ribs before I go.

...

With all the adrenaline I didn't feel any discomfort in my hand, but now that I'm in my car I see that is swollen. And it hurts like fuckng hell.

I carful drive to my house with very low speed, I don't want another accident.

...

I parked my car outside the building and head to the elevator. I just want to put some ice on my hand to stop the pain. That bastard was lucky that I didn't punch him with my dominant hand, is still recovering. Well now I have my both hands injured, but it was worth it.

I get home and open the door. Immediately walk to the fridge to get ice. I put it on my hand and I feel like is burning.

Fuck.

I'll take one of those pain killers, that way it will stop hurting so much. I take a bottle of water and I head to my room before swallow them.

I better lie down, these pills make me sleep right away.

I'll wait for another hour to call Quinn, she should still be with Rachel.

...

The next time I wake is because the doorbell is ringing like crazy. I get out of bed to open the door. I really hope it's not Britt, I don't want to be near her happy mood today.

I open the door and I find the most beautiful woman standing there.

"Quinn" I'm sure my face lights up immediately.

"Why did you do it Santana? What were you thinking? This could have ended badly" She says as she walks into my apartment.

"You could have a little faith in me don't you think?" I say as I walk to my room, I have no desire to fight with her. Every time we fight something goes wrong and then we don't speak with each other for years.

"Santana please don't get in trouble because of me, you already have enough problems. Big problems" I know for her face that she is talking about the mob thing. I haven't talked about that with her.

I get back into bed and I settle as I look at the ceiling. She is so difficult to read sometimes.

"How was lunch with Rachel?" I ask as I turn my head to look at her. She is looking at me with a face that I can't recognize, like... fear maybe.

"Don't change the subject Santana. Please don't do this again, you know how Biff is. Something could have happened to you" she tells me worried while sitting on my bed.

"Who told you?" She looks at my hand and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my god look at your hand!"

"I take some pills, it doesn't hurt" She kisses my hand and I can't help but smile "Who told you what happened?"

"Biff. He called me from the hospital. Telling me that you had hit him and I came right over here. Are you crazy or something?"

"Well, he deserved it. I could have left him worse if I wanted"

"And I know, but Biff doesn't play fair Santana. I know that he has a gun on his office, he once showed me that stupid thing. That's why I was so scared" Quinn says while taking my hand in hers. She is so cute.

"Come here" I smile as I make room for her in bed.

She doesn't hesitate and takes her boots off to lie beside me. I turn to face her and put my hand on her waist bringing her closer to me. She supports her two hands on my chest, near my breasts. Now I'm happy again.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, less because of me" She whispers, I can feel her sweet mint breath on my lips, we are really close.

"But I'm fine" I whispered back. For some reason it seems inappropriate speak out loud.

Quinn slowly raise her hands and takes my face. I can listen how my heart beats. Fast. She lean a little more towards me and our noses touch. I close my eyes as my hands begin to caress her waist. I can feel how her heart is beating faster too. And without any prior signal she kisses me.

It's a slow kiss full of passion. Her tongue began to massage my lower lip and I parted them. Our tongues meet and it feels like they are dancing together. Everything else disappears, It's just me and Quinn.

She takes me by the neck and put me on top of her as she leans back on bed. Our legs intertwined while we keep kissing. I am in a state of ecstasy. She takes her hand off my face to put it under my shirt. She mutters something incoherent and kiss me with more passion. I leave her lips to kiss her neck while I run my tongue in her pulse point. She lets out a heavy sigh, I know that she like me to kiss her in that spot. Her hands are all over my body and so are mine. I lift my head and kiss her again. She moans as we kiss because my hands are touching her very close to her center.

I want her so much, but somehow, I don't want her to feel pressured into something. I separate from our hot kiss and I look into her eyes.

Quinn's eyes are a dark green. Just as I remember when we were about to have sex years ago.

"I think we should stop" She looks at me breathing unsteady and her lips slightly parted. So sexy.

"Why?" She tells me while stroking my face and I close my eyes "I really want you Santana" She whispers.

God only knows how many times I dreamed about her saying those words to me again.

"I want you too. You have no idea" I say sincere as I open my eyes to see her again. She smiles at me

"I'm right here" And with that she close the minimum distance between us and connect our lips. I kiss her back with the same intensity. I want to feel her close to me again. I start to suck her neck.

She lets out a few moans and I think is the most exciting noise I've ever heard. She grab my head bringin me closer to her neck. I really missed her. It's like we are discovering us all over again.

My hands start to touch her stomach under her dress, she opens her legs and positioned me between them.

We continue kissing and exploring each for a few minutes until she takes the edge of my shirt and lifts it up to take it off.

In a few minutes we are both only wearing underwear. Her skin feels so soft against me. As I kiss her lips I touch her right breast while my other hand is on her thigh. Quinn looks at me in a way that makes me want her even more, she takes my bra in her hands and unzip it.

I'm sure at this point she can feel my erection, we have between us just two pieces of clothes. I can't help but thrust into her and she moaned into my mouth. She takes my bra off and threw it away.

I separate from her to do the same. I take her bra off and I can immediately see her gorgeous breast.

We both groan when our chest touch, she grabs my face and kisses me in a way that just Quinn knows.

I then kiss her neck in that delicate place that is her weakness yet again. I slowly lowered my hand to her thigh while touching her gently. I grab her panties and try to take it off while still kissing her neck. Her fingers buried in my back, wanting more.

I separate from her again to finish removing her panties and then I do the same with me. I settle between her legs again and now we are both completely naked. My lips meet hers as she slowly lifts her hips. Our bodys are impossible close. I can feel how wet she is.

I run my hands over her sides. She leaves my lips and lets out a sexy sigh.

I can't take it anymore. I grab my cock and guided to her entrance. I slowly push the tip inside Quinn as her back arches.

After a few seconds I'm completely inside. We both moan at the intimate contact.

I thrust into her as I start kissing her lips again. I can't get anough of her lips.

Quinn moan into my mouth as I gently grab her ass and she strokes my back. Quinn's sounds are the sexiest I've ever heard.

I don't want this to ever end. I start kissing down her jaw to her neck and she grabs my head while giving me more access. I keep my pace steady. I love to be inside of Quinn, it feels so good.

I'm getting closer and I know that she is too, I know her. I could tell for her movements and the noises she is making. It's embarrassing how fast I'm reaching my orgasm, I just really wanted her.

She open her eyes and looks at me. I look at her back and I try to say with my eyes what I can't say with words.

I love you

I keep thrusting into her when I hear Quinn moan my name and then she gives a soft cry of pleasure. I kiss her slowly and just then I reach my orgams too.

I cum inside of her as we ended our kiss.

Words can't explain how I missed this. Quinn. She is just... everything.

I pull my dick out of her and we stay like that just enyoing each other. I rest my head in her chest as she stroke my hair. What I feel now is more than happiness, I feel like I can do everything. After four years this is like I come back to life.

No one compares to her.

I lift my head to look at her and she has her eyes closed with an adorable smile, she looks beautiful. I lean to kiss her and she responds immediately.

We kissed for a while and then I roll off of her to lie down in bed. Still trying to catch my breath. She soon comes to me and cuddle closer resting her head in the crook of my neck. We don't say anything after that. It's not necessary.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Today every touch was better than words.

I feel Quinn relaxing in my arms and after a few minutes of sweet caresses she falls asleep.

I stroke her back drawing thousands of _I love you's._

How can someone love this much? I will never know.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn POV

I don't know how long I've been awake just watching her. Her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. Everything is so perfect.

I start to draw with my fingers the ends of her face but I'm barely touching her. She is asleep and I don't think she is going to wake up anytime soon.

What happened last night was like a dream. A dream come true.

I still can feel her soft hands on me, she makes me feel alive, it's like her hands knows every inch of my body. She knows exacly where to touch and how long. I guess it's normal to feel this way if you trust and love someone. I love her. And I don't regret anything I did last night. In fact, I would do it again.

I look at her full lips and I can't resist anymore . I close the distance between us and I give her a peck. But it's not enough for me. I lean again and slowly start moving my lips. After a few seconds she starts to open her mouth and kiss me back. Santana takes me by the waist and put me on top of her while we kissed.

We are still naked, so I can feel her glorious body beneath me.

The kiss comes to a natural end and we parted.

"Hey" She tells me still half asleep with a smile.

"Hi" I peck her lips again. "So you just kiss back when you are sleeping? Without knowing who it is?" I ask jokingly.

She laughs and rolled us over on bed and now she's on top of me.

"I knew it was you, silly" She touch my nose with hers. Cute.

Santana leans once again and kisses me. I want to wake up like this every day.

My hands take her face as I open my legs so that she can put herself between them. I definitely want to repeat what happened last night. The kiss gets heated and I lift my hips to feel her. I can feel Santana's dick between my legs, apparently she wants this too.

She separated from my lips and starts kissing my chin and then sucks my neck on my weak spot. I sigh. Almost a moan. She knows me so well.

I want her, I want her now.

And just then, the doorbell rings. Are you kidding?

"What the fuck" Santana whispers into my neck, I just laugh as I rub her back. She keeps kissing me but the sound is getting annoying.

"Go see who it is San" I say in a whispers. She can turn me on so easily.

"I don't want to" But the person in the door doesn't stop "Damn, wait here. I'll be right back"

"Where else do you want me to go" she laughs and shakes her head. I watch her as she puts her clothes and gives me a nice view of her ass. Hot.

I lie in bed as I watch her walk to the door. Her pillows smell like her. I inhale and bury myself in her sheets, I'm still tired and sleepy.

I can hear Santana's voice from here, apparently she is talking with an old lady. Who can be?

I close my eyes for a moment and smile, remembering what happened yesterday. God, I love her.

I feel the bed move beside me and then her front is right against my back. I didn't hear her coming.

"Are you tired? How do you feel?" Santana whispers in my ear as she puts her arm around my waist.

"Now that you're dressed and I'm naked. Weird" I say and she laughs.

"I can get naked if you want" She says with a suggestive voice "Or you can dress, whatever makes you feel more comfortable" She is always worried about what I want. Why she has to be so perfect.

"Its ok, I'm just a little tired. Can we sleep a little more?"

"Yeah of course. I like that idea" Santana settles into bed and kisses my shoulder, "See you in awhile"

I can't help but giggle at that "Dork"

She laugh as well "Go to sleep princess"

"I will" I say as I turn around to face her, she is with her eyes closes already

"Good" she says and opens just one eye.

"Good" I repeat her words. We watch each other for several seconds and then she smile.

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

"I can't if you keep looking at me" I say jokingly as I lean towards her.

"Ok. I will stop when you stop" This is so childish. With Santana I can do the most stupid things in the world and the most mature things. She is incredible.

"I better just turn around" Before say that I give her a little kiss. She puts her hand on my waist again and brings me closer.

"Goodnight"

"It's already morning San" I say with a smile.

"It's _mornight_. It's so fucking early so we better go back to sleep" I laugh. Santana is not very fan of mornings.

"Mornight then" I put my hand over hers and interlace our fingers. I really love her hands in mine. I love her hands all over me as well, but that's another story.

We slept for almost two hours, and perhaps it would have been even more if it weren't for my phone that keeps ringing. I just let it ring and then sounds again, this time is a message.

I stretch my hand to take my phone on the nightstand and read the message, it's Rachel.

**-Quinn why you don't answer your phone? Biff is in my house, I don't know why, but wants to see you. What the hell happened Quinn? Does he had an accident?-**

What the hell?

I sit on bed quickly to process the message. I haven't told Rachel what happened with Biff. I didn't want to tell her, she's my friend but she is very gossip. I don't want everyone to know what happened. Besides the makeup covers everything.

I get out of bed carefully. I don't want to wake her up. She wouldn't let me go there alone if she knows that Biff is there. But if I go with Santana, the problems will be even bigger.

I can't leave Rachel alone with him for a long time. He is a maniac.

I dress quickly and take my purse. I close the door without much noise and go to Rachel's apartment.

What the hell wants Biff now? Maybe it's better If I say to him now that I want the divorce. Rachel would be by my side. I don't want to be alone with him. He scares me.

Once I'm in the car I start driving. Nevertheless, no one can wipe the smile off my face. What happened yesterday with Santana was amazing. I'm already missing her.

...

I park my car outside her building and walk towards the elevator. I hope this could goes well without any kind of problems. Rachel will be there, so I don't think that could happens.

I ring the bell of her door and she open it after a few seconds.

"Hi Quinn, Come in" Rachel says as we walk inside her home. When we got to the living room I can't help but gasp at the sight of Biff sitting there.

His face is bruised and has a cut on his forehead. His eyes barely open, they are really swollen. His torso carries a thick white ribbon, plus there is a cane beside him.

Santana really hit him with everything she had.

"Quinn why didn't you tell me that Biff had been assaulted? Look how they left him" Rachel says worried.

"Never mind Rachel, I'll kill them. I'll make sure of that" says Biff with his eyes glued on me "Hello my love, did you miss me?" I start to feel really small in this room.

"I'll give you two some time to talk alone. Gotta go buy some stuff anyway" Rachel says while taking her keys and walks to the door.

"Rachel wait" I don't want to be alone with him

"It's alright Quinn, take your time. I'll come back later" And with that she leaves the apartment and now is just me and Biff.

I doubt he will try to do something to me in that condition. But still, the fear of being around him is still there.

"Quinn, my love. Come sit next to me so we can talk" Biff says sweetly. Idiot

"What do you want Biff? I'm not going back home if that's what you want" I try to say serious.

"Oh sure you will" says Biff with a damn smirk on his face.

"No, I won't"

"You will. Or what? Santana will come back to hit me?" He difficulty stand up from the chair and walks over me "I know what is going on between you two"

I shocked to hear his words but then I react quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you cheated on me with her. I always suspected that something was up with you and Santana. Even Brittany called me a couple of times to tell me that something was going on with you two"

Biff is getting closer to me as he keeps looking at my face, "And don't tell me that you don't came from there. I didn't do those hickeys on your neck"

Right, I try to cover it with my hands as I walk away from him.

"It's true. I will not deny it either" I stare at him while I gain courage. "I want the divorce" Biff starts to laugh, like actually laughing.

"You know, that's not gonna happen" He starts walking towards me again but I walk away, he really scares me. I don't even know if he's high right now.

"Biff I don't want to stay married with you. I do not love you"

"Oh but that doesn't matter, you will love me with time. You see, the things is this. I can't inherit my family's company if I'm not married. I need to be married with you at least one more year"

Oh no. I won't do that.

"I don't care about your stupid heredity Biff. I don't want you near me for a whole year" He looks at me defiant. Like he is thinking something.

"Listen here Quinn. I will not sign any divorce document. And I'll kill every lawyer who tries to divorce us. Do you want that? End their innocent lives?" He tries to approach me and lean towards me to kiss me. What the hell. I quickly move away from him.

"You're really distraught, why would you kill someone?"

"I would" Biff says as he walks towards the door "If you are not going home with me, you will stay here. I don't want you to see Santana. Nobody can know that you are cheating on me. It would end my reputation"

Fucking idiot. Why he is threaten me with that? What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to be married with this sick man.

Before go he looks at me from the doorway. "You're not going to divorce me Quinn, not until I can receive that inheritance" and then he closes the door.

I sit on the couch while a few tears fall down my cheeks. I'm trapped in a terrible situation now. Why my life has to be so miserable? Just when I was reaching happiness something has to happen for all to fall apart once again.

My phone starts ringing and I see is a message from Biff.

**-You can't see her. Not if you don't want me to put charges against her for what she did to me. I can put her in jail for years, and you know it. Perhaps I'll do it anyway-**

God. Should I call Santana? it'd be worse. Biff can report what Santana did to him, that's true.

Does the mob can help Santana in matters like this? for the first time, I wouldn't mind if they can solve this.

I'm desperate.

...

I ignored her calls all afternoon. I don't know what to say if I answer. The moment I hear her voice all will be even harder.

"I can't believe everything you've told me" Rachel says with surprise. I just told her everything she didn't know. Regarding Santana and Biff "Why you didn't tell me before? Just call the police Quinn"

"You know that I'm not good at sharing my stuff. And call the police is off limits. They would arrest Santana in a second" She keeps stroking my hair while I'm lying on her couch.

"Biff is a jerk" I laugh at that.

"You think?"

"Don't worry Quinn, we'll find a way to fix this" Rachel gives me a smile before walks to the kitchen to cook us something. I'm not hungry though, I just want to see Santana.

Just when I'm thinking about her I get a message

**-When I woke up you were gone. Are you already regretting what happened last night? We can talk about it baby-**

_Baby. _That makes me smile. Her words are so vulnerable though. That doesn't make me feel good.

**-It's not that San, really. I just need time-**

Hopefully that helps answer her question. I don't know what to say.

**-Ok, as long as you stay away from him. Call me if you need anything-**

Santana always try to look rough in front of others. The picture of woman against all undefeatable, but I know her. She really is the most sensitive and sweetest person alive.

**-I'm not with him, don't worry-**

How can she think that I would go back to Biff. Never after what he did to me.

**-I do worry. I'll see you this week? -**

I want to, so badly. But is not a good idea right now.

**-I don't know-**

She doesn't answer after that. I don't know how she interpreted those words. Before I can see her I need to think of a way to stop Biff. I can't let him hurt anyone, less her.

"Rachel, is okay if I stay here tonight?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want"

"Thank you" She is really a good friend.

"So tomorrow you start your new job?" Rachel tries to talk about something..

"Yeah, I'll go to buy some clothes for that, I don't want to go back for my things. Want to join me?"

"Of course" I don't know what Rachel is cooking that has all the messy and stuff everywhere. "You will see Santana tomorrow?" She ask cautiously

"No, she gets to work next week" I look to the side and let it go. I don't want to talk about Santana if I don't have her right now. That makes me miss her even more.

...

The afternoon passed quickly. After lunch we went to buy some things for me and Rachel too. Now I'm lying on bed. Just thinking about her. My phone gets me out of my thought when I hear it sound.

**-Good luck tomorrow. You're the best-**

I melt at the message. Six words that manage to put a huge smile on my face.

**-Thank you, good night-**

**-Night princess-**

After a few minutes my eyes begin to slowly close and I fall into a deep sleep.

My last thought was her.

...

I'm really nervous. I've been working here just three hours and I haven't stopped any second. This company works only with constitutional documents so I have to be very careful to sign the correct documents before sending them.

"Hi there" Susan enters my office. She has been bringing me the documents and I have to say that she looks like a model. Black hair and eyes as blue as Brittany's eyes.

Fuck. Why do I have to remember her. I bet she is with Santana now.

"I brought you new documents beautiful" That's something that keeps happen and to be honest it makes me feel uncomfortable. Susan hasn't stopped flirting with me. Doesn't she know that we are working?

"Thanks Susan, leave them on my desk please"

She does what I say but doesn't go right away, she keeps staring at me. I don't even have to lift my head to know that.

"Do you need anything?" I ask as I look into her eyes and she raises an eyebrow.

"It depends. How about we go for a few drinks after work? We could know each other better" Susan tells me suggestively.

"No thank you. I don't really like alcohol that much" I lie. Of course I like to have a good drink occasionally. Especially on days like these

"Well in that case..." She turns around on my desk and is now in front of me "We could skip that part and go straight to the fun" She points with her hand to her crotch "I have something here that you might like" She must be talking about having a dick? Just like Santana I guess.

I blush at her words. She goes straight to the point apparently.

"Susan I'm married" She doesn't have to know that I don't care about him "And we are also at work, so keep this professional please"

"Well it's a shame" She starts walking towards the door "I'm not the jealous type though. We still can have fun if you want" and then she closes the door.

I sigh and settle backwards in the chair. First day and I'm already stressed.

...

The week passed quickly and it's finally friday. To my relief...

I haven't gone to see Santana and I miss her like crazy. All I want is to kiss her, hug her and just be near her. We have sent messages every day but nothing more than 'Good morning' or 'Good night'. It is not enough.

Now I find myself with all my coworkers in our boss's office. Lauren. And she too, looks like a model. Blonde, nice legs and brown eyes. She is beautiful.

Really. Is it a requirement to be hot?

"At what time does this meeting end? I have a lot of work" Kurt whispers beside me. I just shrug

I don't care really. I want to go home, well Rachel's home.

And just then the door opens.

"Hello bitches! I'm back" Santana says with a smirk and then her eyes meet mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn POV

After the meeting everyone went quickly to their respective office. There is so much work to do and no time. I just said to Santana a shy 'Hi' from afar before we parted ways.

During the meeting I couldn't help but notice certain things. Like how Lauren's eyes were always on Santana, and every time she passed beside her she would touch her shoulder, resting her hand there for a few seconds.

I could also notice how Susan and Santana looked at each other as if they were ready to kill at any time.

I let out a heavy sigh. Guess all of what I notice is related to Santana.

I hear a knock on the door and I lift my head to see who it is. I really hope it's not more work. I haven't even begun.

"Come in" I say as I stand up to go refill my cup with coffee. I need more.

The door opens and I see Santana enter my office with her hands behind her back.

"Hi" I say with a grin. Biff's not here so it's safe for us to be together.

"Hey. I just wanted to welcome you officially" She pulls her hands from behind her back and gives me a red rose "I haven't had a chance to see you or talk to you. I thought this was a good time?" She says a little nervous.

Can I love her more every day?

"Thank you" is all I can say. I walk over her and take the flower in my hands as I lean towards her beautiful face and kissable lips "Did you locked the door?" I whisper.

She nods and takes my waist in her arms, doubting her next move.

I put my hands on her neck and slowly close the distance between us. Our lips meet and we both sigh into each other at the contact.

We kissed for a few minutes until the air becomes a problem and we have to separate, but Santana doesn't move away from me.

"I missed you" She says as her lips brush against mine.

"I missed you too" I whisper and kiss her again. This time with more passion. I don't know how I could be without her kisses for so many days.

"I liked your welcome" I say with a smile once we parted. I took the flower that fell to the floor product of our encounter and left it on my desk. "You left the building just to buy a flower?" I ask flirty.

"I have my ways" Santana says and I just want to kiss her smirk away.

I approach her to do just that when the door opens.

"Quinn I brought you more documents" Susan comes into my office with her hands full of papers. Luckily I manage to get away from Santana just in time "Loser Lopez, what are you doing here?"

Santana rolls her eyes and ignores her while looking to the other side.

"Is none of your business" She says nonchalance.

"Sure it is. You're delaying Quinn's work" Santana turns to look at her defiant.

What is going on here? They hate each other or something?

"Quinn knows how to do her work just fine. Don't worry, leave the documents and get out of here"

"Who's going to get me out of here if I don't. You?"

Santana starts to walk towards her "You know I will. Don't you remember last time?"

Susan leaves the documents on my desk and turns around.

"You just feel threatened, you know my dick is bigger than yours"

Ok so the other day she was definitely talking about her dick.

"You might have nice breasts Lopez, but I doubt your cock can satisfy women"

Well I've been there, and she totally can.

Santana laughs ironically and opens the door. I don't want her to leave just yet. Why Susan had to come ruin the sweet moment I was having with Santana.

"Don't make me laugh. It was your girlfriend who came to my office one day, remember?" What the hell is she talking about now. I don't understand anything.

"You were the one who seduced her"

"Yes of course, if that helps you. Now please go. I'm not in the mood to argue with you, I have important things to talk with Quinn"

Susan looks at me one last time and then goes as Santana says.

"Fucking bitch" she says sighing.

"I don't know what to say" I just observe all the conversation between them. That was very inappropriate. "What is going on?"

"It's just that..." she sighs as she approaches me "Susan really knows how to piss me off"

"Why you mentioned her girlfriend? Did you slept with her?" I shouldn't be jealous and Santana don't owe me any explanation, but still. I can't help but ask.

"No. But she attempted" Santana takes my face in her soft hands and gives me the sweetest peck. I forgot all the jealousy in a second. I deepen the kiss and she responds immediately. Her lips really knows how to move. I love her.

She pulls back and then pressed her lips on my cheek.

"I have to get back to work, see you later?" I nod with a goofy face.

I watch her walk out the door and before leaving she gives me a smile. Santana has no idea what she causes to me. It's as if she had done a spell.

I return to my desk and start working. Or I try better said. I really missed her.

I look at the red rose and smile.

...

The hours pass and I can't help but think certain things.

I'm not sure what I'm doing with Santana, we are just fooling around. I'm married and she has a girlfriend. But this feeling is so strong that I honestly don't care about any of that.

I don't know what I'll do with Biff. That makes me feel the creeps. That thought alone consumes all of my energy. I have to come up with a solution.

...

The day is full of work. I'm in and out of my office. I guess everyone is doing the same. I haven't seen Santana since she was in my office.

I look at the flower again. It was so sweet of her. I just want to kiss her again, and again and again.

I get up from my desk to go give some documents to Lauren. She has to sign some things.

I knock several times on her office but it seems like no one is in there.

"She is in Santana's office" A young man with glasses tells me from a small reception.

"Ok. And where that would be?"

"Down the hall to the right. Second door"

"Thank you" I turn around and walk down the hall as he said. What may Lauren be doing there? She never moves from her desk.

I arrive at Santana's office and notice the door sightly open. I come closer but I don't hear anything, apparently they are whispering, why?

Curiosity won me and I look inside.

Lauren is sitting on Santana's desk with her legs crossed. I haven't been in so many jobs but I know that's not the right way to talk to someone at work.

And she is the boss! what the hell? Something is going on between them?

I compose myself and knock on the door softly. After a few seconds Lauren opens the door and Santana comes behind her.

"Mcintosh" Lauren tells me. I feel sick just to hear that last name. A reminder that I'm still married "Do you need something?" She asks me sweetly but I just realized that I don't like this woman.

"Yes. I need you to sign these documents" I say as I pass the papers to her.

"Ok follow me" Lauren starts walking fast and I walk behind her but I feel a hand grabbing mine.

"Quinn, can you come to my office after that please?" Santana asks me with a smile while her hand remains in mine.

"I can't. I have a lot of work"

"Oh" She says disappointed "I'll see you later then" Santana offered me a smile and returns to her office.

I sigh and keep walking behind Lauren. I hate to think that something is going on between them, but it seems so. Maybe Santana is still a player and I'm just a warm body.

Our story repeats itself.

...

I watch the clock and I have left only two hours to get out of here. It may sound a little stupid but now I don't want to leave. At least here I can be around her, somehow. She is just a couple of offices away.

Just then the door opens and the owner of my thoughts appear.

"Hey Quinn" Santana says with a smile as she closes the door behind her.

"Santana" I say as I look over my papers feigning disinterest.

The truth is that I do want her here, but I can't stop thinking about her and Lauren. On the possibility of Santana sleeping with my boss, _our_ boss.

"Hey" She takes my hand. When did she approached this much? "Is something wrong?" She says while sitting on my desk. Just like Lauren did in hers. I let out a sigh of frustration. Santana is been only one day here and is already driving me crazy.

"That's not a way of sitting at work Santana. The chair is right behind you" I say somewhat annoying.

"But I want to sit here" She says with a smirk.

I sigh once again while I roll my eyes and I lean back. Is that what Lauren said to her? Maybe, who knows.

"Quinn what happens. You look tired" I laugh at the irony of her words.

"I am tired. Of everything" I get up and walked towards the window. You can see the whole city from here. It is a beautiful sight. That is something I appreciate.

Suddenly I feel a body behind me and arms around my waist. I relax immediately, Santana's power I guess.

Sometimes that scares me a little. The power she has over me is just too much.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" Santana asks. She then starts to kiss my neck and I lose myself in her. It feels so good, really good actually. I bow my head to give her more access "I miss you" she whispers.

"I miss you too" I say these words without knowing.

Santana leaves my neck to talk in my ear. Her breath in my ear do things I can't control.

"So are you coming with me after work?" She whispers again.

I slowly turn around to kiss her, simply because I can't take it anymore. She smiles into the kiss as her lips part, our tongues meet and my stomach begins to fill with multiple sensations.

Once we parted Santana speaks again.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah" I say without thinking. Trying to catch my breath. I really want to go with her and that's what I will do, I need her. In all possible ways.

But then reality hits me and I separate from her "I mean, no. I can't"

Her face falls slightly when she hear my words.

"Why?"

"I have things to do" I look down to avoid her eyes. Santana knows when I'm lying.

"Quinn look at me, something is going on?" She takes me by the waist again.

"Nothing is going on San" What a bad way to convince someone. I must be the worst actress in the world. She takes my face in her hands and lifts it to look at her.

"You can tell me Quinn. Is Biff trying to hurt you again?" Now her face reflected pure concern.

I look into her gorgeous brown eyes and think of what could happen if I tell her. Santana always have solutions for my problems and I don't want to stay away from her.

I'll just tell her.

"Yes, it's Biff. It's complicated, but..." I see that her face transforms immediately and before she can think anything I spoke again "It's not what you think. Is just that Biff doesn't want to divorce, he said he wouldn't sign any document" Well that is part of the truth. "Also he know about us, and doesn't want me near you"

"Fucking asshole. I will make him sign these documents" Santana lean towards me and gives me a soft kiss "I'm really glad you want to divorce him. He's a freaking psycho"

"I know" Santana hugs me and I put my head on her chest "I can't be around you, he told me he is going to report you for what you did. I can't let that happen San"

She keeps rubbing my back while I nuzzle in her chest, she smell really good. I'm completely relax in her arms.

"I can take care of myself Quinn. Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of him" The way she say it relieves me somehow. Maybe her mob's friends can help her with that?

"You know people who could help you?" I ask subtly.

"I know people who owe me favors" I lift my head to give her a peck. Just because I'm so close and it would be a crime if I don't "Don't worry about that" She gives me another peck that last several seconds, her lips are so soft and taste like heaven "So are you coming with me after work?"

I smile and nod. She gives me one last kiss before leave and return to her work, I do the same. But working with Santana is going to delay my work apparently.

...

Once we got to Santana's home the first thing I do is kiss her when she closes the door. I press her against the wall as I kiss her nonstop. All I want right now is to feel her inside of me again.

We walked to her room without breaking the kiss and then she puts me in bed with her on top.

...

* * *

"I really missed you Quinn" Santana says on my neck as she keeps kissing me there.

"Me too baby" I groan as I felt her lips suck that weak spot.

I'm really tired and sleepy. Well after two rounds in a row it's understandable. But something still bothers me.

After a couple of minutes I just ask.

"Can I ask you something San?"

"Mhmm" She murmurs. Her head resting on my chest now.

"Is something going on between you and Lauren?" Santana moves a little. Then takes me gently with her and rolls us over, now I'm on top of her.

"Why do you ask?" She looks at me for like a second and then turns her head away. Ok, so is something going on then? She is nervous.

"That is your answer?" I say as I raise my head to look at her but she is with her eyes on the ceiling.

"Well, I mean..."

"You mean?" I ask hasty

"She once..." She stop again without finishing her sentence. I have no patience for this. I just want to know the truth.

"She once what Santana? Something is going on between you two?" I say as jealousy begin to sprout.

"No! She just once..." She pauses again.

"Are you going to say it or not Santana?"

She sighs and looks back at me.

"Lauren once gave me a blow job"

What?

"Your _boss_ gave you a blow job?" Santana nods. What the hell. "So you two had sex then"

"No. She just did that"

I knew something was up between them. I can notice that kind of things. I turn around and I settle on my side of bed with my back to Santana. She however soon approached me and put her arm around my waist.

"It happened just one time baby I promise" Santana says giving me a kiss on my shoulder "It was something stupid. She said it was a bet with a friend or something and then-"

"I don't want to hear it Santana"

Santana just sighs and brings me closer.

Now I'll see Lauren every day knowing what happened with _my_ Santana. The worst thing is that I'm sure Lauren likes her. I can tell that.

Everyone wants a piece of Santana. Why I can't have her just for myself? My phone starts ringing and I took my purse to check it. A new message

**-You have to get your pretty face over here in half an hour. I'm with an important manager of the company and is asking for you. I told him that you will be here in a few minutes, so you better move your ass. You know what will happen if you don't-**

Ugh. Why Biff always have to make my day horrible.

"I have to go Santana" I say as I sit in bed

"What?" she sits next to me "Quinn, we can talk. You don't have to go, please" Her eyes begging me.

"Is not that. Rachel just want me to give her something" I lie, but right now I don't have other choice.

"You have to go?" Santana asks me

"Yes, but I'll be right back"

I get out of bed and start to dress. I can feel Santana's eyes on me all the time. I turn around to see her and I raised an eyebrow but she doesn't say anything.

Once I'm ready I turn around and give her a kiss. She however don't let me go and grab my face to deepen the kiss.

Once we parted she whispers "I'll be waiting" I give her one last kiss and leave.

I really hope this will not take so long.

...

"It was a pleasure to see you Biff, you too Quinn. You look beautiful as always" Says this man who apparently is called Paul, a manager of Biff's company. The good thing is that I'll be with Santana soon. I just want to get there to sleep, or perhaps do other things.

"Yeah my wife is beautiful" Biff says while he put his arm around my waist, I feel like throwing up. Being this close to him makes me feel sick

"That's right, you're a lucky man" Says Paul while walking to his car.

"I am"

"I hope you can recover from your accident Biff. See you on monday, bye Quinn"

"Goodbye Paul" I say with a fake smile.

"See you sir" And with that Biff closes the door.

"What do I told you? You can't see Santana"

I open my eyes in surprise. How the hell does he knew I was with her?

I walk to the kitchen to get my purse. "I'm talking to you!" I take my coat and I turn around to leave but Biff stands in front of the door.

"You won't tell me what to do, ok? You should be grateful that I didn't say anything to Paul. Now get out of my way"

Biff stares at me for a few seconds and then steps aside.

I didn't expect that, but is better this way. He can't keep threatening me. I won't let that happen again.

...

When I get to Santana's apartment I rang the bell and she opens with a huge smile.

"Hey! I thought it would take you longer to get here" Santana says as she kisses my cheek "I order chinese, your favorite"

"Good, I'm starving"

After dinner we watched a movie, cuddle in her couch and she covered us with a blanket. It feels so good and familiar do this kind of things with her. Just like old times.

After seeing two movies we decided go to sleep. I'm still tired, it was a tiring day. The only good thing about this day was Santana.

We changed clothes and went to bed, I immediately lean further into her arms. Her fingers caress my hair and it relaxes me.

I'm almost asleep when her phone rings. She takes it and reads a message.

Her body tenses and her arm immediately leaves my body.

I lift my head to look at her and she has a puzzled look.

"What's wrong San?" She is looking at nothing in front of her. Her brow furrowed, then she shakes her head and looks at me.

"You were with Biff?" Santana asks me.

How did she knew? I get nervous, I don't know what to say.

"Why Quinn?" She tries to ask again.

"Santana is difficult to explain, I just needed to see him" It's all I can say but she doesn't answer me.

Well that sounded wrong now that I think about it.

She turns on her side away from me. I stare at her back for a few seconds an then lean towards her cautiously.

"San" I put my hand on her waist "Hey look at me" I try to get some response from her but I don't get any.

I sigh and turn around. How the hell did she knew?

...

Many minutes pass and I can't sleep. I'm so close to Santana but our bodies aren't touching.

"Santana are you awake?" I ask, but I just hear the silence of the night, there is no answer from her. I feel her move slightly though, she is not sleeping.

I approach her again and hug her from behind as I rest my head on her back. I can't stay away from Santana knowing that she is so close. I seek her hand in mine and find it. I interlace our fingers and she squeezes my hand.

"Santana please don't be mad at me" My voice barely audible.

But again, she doesn't answer me.

What must she be thinking? Maybe she thinks I will get back with him.

But please, I would never do that. I'm with her now, kind of.

Once you've tasted perfection. You become addicted to it. She should know by now that I love her and only her.

Maybe is time to say it. But I'm scared.

I said it once, and she left the next morning.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I been busy, but that makes me want to write. **

**And I like to know what you think too.**

**Are you enjoying the chapters?**

**...**

**Also I want to say that I'll write a new fic after this.**


	19. Chapter 19

Quinn POV

The smell of bacon wakes me up from a deep sleep. It smell really good. Am I dreaming?

I stretch my arm to find Santana but she's not in bed. I open my eyes while I get used to the daylight, the sun is really shining today.

Why did she got up so early anyway? It's Saturday.

I get up of bed and walk to the kitchen, she must be there.

However, I stop when I hear her soft voice.

It's been so long since the last time I heard her singing. Her voice it's mesmerizing.

She used to sing me years ago, just me. In my ear, very softly.

I love her voice.

I reach the kitchen and lean in the doorway as I watch her. Santana is making breakfast, still using pajamas and looks really cute.

"Good morning" I say and she gives a little jump of surprise.

"Fuck, you scared me Quinn" Santana says as she turns around to continue cooking.

"Sorry" I say while I walk right behind her and hug her waist "Where is my good morning kiss?" I ask in her ear. I can feel how her body react with my voice.

But she doesn't answer.

"Are you still mad at me?" I separate from her. Still no response "Santana?"

She sighs and turns around to face me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried. And well, I dont know, sad maybe" She pass her hand through her hair as she sighs again. A heavy sigh "I mean, yes, I'm a little mad at you too. Why did you_ needed_ to see him? Are you still in love with him Quinn? Something could have happened to you" She says in a hurry as her eyes search mine.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I just needed to do a few things Ok? It's not a big deal"

"It's not a big deal? Then why did you lied to me? You said you were going to see Rachel" She turns around again and keeps making us breakfast.

"How did you knew?" I ask softly

"Biff sent me a friendly message yesterday" Of course, ass. "Why did you lied Quinn?"

"It's complicated baby" After a few seconds she just nods.

If I tell her the whole truth, I'm sure it would be more problems. Santana doesn't know how to control herself with this kind of things. I don't want anything to happen to her.

"Please don't be like that San. Nothing is going on, I promise" I try to approach her but she quickly walks to the other side of the kitchen to get some things.

"Are you going to the company's party today?" She asks me, ignoring what I just said.

"I didn't knew there was a party" I examine her face but she doesn't show any expression "Are you going?"

"Yes. I have nothing better to do today"

Her words makes me feel a familiar ache in my heart.

Today we could have spent all morning and evening together. That was my idea. But it seems like is not Santana's idea. She is going to a party, because she have _nothing_ better to do.

"I see" I walk to the stove and turn it off. She is not even looking at what she is cooking.

...

We eat breakfast in silence and then I get up to do the dishes.

"I can wash this Quinn, don't worry" Santana approaches me. The closest we have been this morning.

She is so stubborn.

"It's alright, I will do it"

After washing the dishes I started to clean her kitchen, all the mess she did.

She is just standing there, watching me.

"So are you going or not?" Santana asks me, rather impatient.

"Where?" I turn around to see her

"The party" She shrugs, pretending disinterest.

"No one invited me. Kurt didn't say anything either"

"Well, I'm inviting you. Do you want to go?" Her eyes aren't looking at me though.

"Do you even want me to be there?"

"I'm inviting you. Aren't I? Unless you have other things to do" Santana says and then starts to walk towards her room.

What is her problem? Is this because of Biff?

I follow her as she walks into her room.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you" She starts to look for something in her closet "You'll go to the party or not?"

Damn. She is so... Santana.

"No, I don't wanna go with you if you'll be like this all night. You know what, I better go to Rachel's" I walk to the bed to collect my clothes, but they are everywhere. Nice job Santana.

"That's a code to say you will go to see Biff?" She says while still looking for clothes.

"No. I'm going to see Rachel. You are impposible today"

"Well go then, if that's what you want"

It's not what I want. But she is acting indifferent and I can't stand it.

"Yes, that's what I want" I lie "Have fun with Lauren" I say with venom in my voice.

"I will"

Ugh. She is so frustrating!

I didn't even bother to take a shower, I dress quickly and leave her apartment. All of this is because of Biff. I hate him.

...

The evening at Rachel's home goes slow.

I do nothing more than watch TV. At this time Santana should be getting ready to go to that stupid party. Why I didn't hear anything about that? Kurt didn't mention anything either. Will Lauren go? now that I know what happened with her and Santana I don't want her near. But she is our boss, Lauren always will be around, she could be in Santana's office all day if she wants and nobody would say anything.

Just the thought of them together makes me feel sick. I'm sure she has a thing for Santana, and I don't like that at all.

What am I doing here? I get up quickly from the couch and I ask Rachel if it's ok to borrow a dress, I don't want to go home and see Biff.

...

I choose a black dress, and I have to say that I look really good on it.

I give the last makeup touches and take my phone to call Santana.

She quickly answer.

_"Quinn"_

"Santana, can you pick me up? I think about it and I'm going to the party now, but I don't know where it is"

I hear Santana sighs nervously on the phone.

_"Quinn... look, Britt came here after you left and I really don't know how she knew but-"_

"Oh, so you're going with her?" That's not what I expected. All these days I had forgotten about Brittany, Santana still has a girlfriend.

_"Yeah, sorry. She just came and said-"_

"It's ok" I try to compose myself "Just send me the address" And with that I end the call.

I try to not shed tears because it would ruin my makeup. But is really hard not to.

Why it didn't occurred to me that Brittany could appear at Santana's apartment at any time. And why is Santana still with her? She is with me now, or something like that.

She doesn't need Brittany. But well, maybe I'm not enough.

I get the message with the address and take my purse to go there.

...

My eyes are on the road but my head is elsewhere. Why everything has to change so drastically? Yesterday I was happy in Santana's arms. And today it's all so different.

I arrive to this pub where everyone is suppose to be here. It looks very elegant and classic.

I walk inside slow and carefully because I'm in very high heels. From a distance I can see Kurt. Why he didn't tell me about this party? I head to the table and can see everybody, but Santana is not here yet.

I guess that's good

"Quinn you are finally here" Says Susan as she rises from her seat

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't knew about this, Santana told me"

"Santana?" Susan rolls her eyes "I send you hundreds of emails, you didn't see them? And also I left a note with the address on your desk"

"Oh no, sorry. I didn't see any of that" Susan just smile "My mind is all over the place lately"

"Well you're here now so it doesn't matter. I could offer you a drink but you don't drink"

Just when I turn around I see her and Brittany enter the club, hand in hand.

They start to walk towards the table but Santana still hasn't see me

"I need one now" I quickly walk to the bar with Susan behind me and order the stronger of what is available.

I sip it in just two seconds.

"Easy there" Susan laughs "You've had a hard day?" I chuckle

"You can say that"

...

After an hour or two, I'm still in the bar talking with Susan and I must say she is very nice. We've been here just drinking and talking. But to be honest I only been here because I don't want to go where Santana is with Brittany, and Lauren also.

It was a mistake to come here after all.

"What are you trying to do Susan? Get her drunk and take her home with you?"

Definitely a mistake.

"Santana" Susan is taken aback "I don't plan to do so. But if I do, I don't see why that would be an issue for you"

"It is, actually" Santana says as she puts her arm around my shoulder, her fingers caress my skin and I melt. I missed her touch "Now get out of here. I want to talk with Quinn for a moment"

"And why would you think I would do that? You have a thing for her or something?" Susan says as she looks at me for help. But I really want to talk with Santana too.

"Susan, please. I need to talk with her for a second" I say in a sweet voice.

Susan looks at us and then grudgingly goes away.

"Where is Brittany?" I ask. Santana in front of me now.

Apparently the alcohol is afecting me, everything around me is a little fuzzy.

"She left. I broke up with her" I almost choked on my drink when I heard that.

"What did you say? You broke up with her? Why?"

"I just... I saw you here with Susan and..." Santana looks down and starts playing with her hands, cute "Quinn she is not what you think. Susan is a bitch, don't let her fool you" She lifts her head and looks at me

"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you broke up with Brittany?"

Santana takes my hand and leans closer to me.

"I just did, Ok? I don't want her. She is not the one in my dreams everynight" Santana says as she approaches me. Her lips very close to mine.

I'm about to close the distance between us when Lauren speak next to us.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lauren says as she asks for a drink. We separated immediately.

"No" I say with a fake smile.

Lauren stare at Santana and she just look away.

"I thought you were married Quinn" She says casually.

"Excuse me?"

"You're married, right?" She ask me in a bitter tone.

"I'm divorcing him. Why do you ask?"

She ignores me and turns around as she walk away with her drink in hand. But not before subtly touching Santana's arm.

Bitch

"I still can't believe you had sex with her" I tell Santana when we are alone once again.

"I do not had sex with her. How many times do you want me to say it"

Even so, now I feel insecure when she is around.

I will stop drinking. Alcohol makes me irrational.

"Whatever" I said desinterested.

We walked to the table where they all are and join the conversation but we don't sit next to each other. Things are still weird with Santana.

Though I have to say, I'm really, really happy that she is single now.

The drinks keep coming and I see Santana drinking nonstop. I have her right in front of me and her eyes often find mine. Also she looks at Susan who has her arm resting in the back of my chair. I can tell that Santana is really upset right now

And with all the alcohol I haven't noticed that Susan is very close to me, I just realised that.

"Want me to take you home? Or we can go to mine" Susan whispers in my ear. She really thinks she have a chance?

"Susan!" I hear Santana's strong voice. I immediately separated from her. I don't want misunderstandings.

"What do you want Lopez" Ask Susan with an annoyed tone, her arm still around me. Santana look at her and gets up from the chair.

"Follow me" She says firm and confident.

Hot

"What do you want, we're not at work" Susan looks at me again but Santana grabs her shoulder.

"I said follow me, now"

This time Susan get up and they start walking toward the bar. It won't be a very pleasant conversation.

...

I'm starting to get nervous, almost twenty minutes have passed and I see that Santana is slightly altering her movements.

"Quinn do you want something else to drink?" Kurt ask me, he is already drunk.

"No thank you, I think I'm going actually"

Without thinking I get up and walk to where they are.

Once I'm next to them I put my hand on Santana's back. She looks beautiful today. Red dresses looks always great on her. But is not time to think about that.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I ask to whoever wants to answer

"I don't know, Susan did you get everything I said?" I lowered my hand from her back and took her hand in mine. Susan sees this and laughs while shaking her head, then looks at Santana with hatred.

"What the hell they all see in you? You're just a whore" Santana makes the move to approach her but I stop her and talk in her ear.

"It's not worth it, let's just go home" I kiss her cheek and she nods, but Santana is Santana. She just have to say something.

"Sorry Susan, but my natural charm is just irresistible" She says with a cocky smirk and then takes my hand to interlace our fingers.

We walk to the table to take our purses and just ignore all the looks.

Santana said she came here in Brittany's car so we are driving in mine. I am really happy that she is single now. It all starts to fall into place again.

...

Once we get to her apartment I don't waste my time and kiss her immediately. She is kissing me back with the same intensity and that turns me on.

I grab her neck and guided her to her room without breaking the kiss.

"Quinn" Santana says between kisses "Please don't do that again"

"What baby?" I respond with agitated breath.

We get to her room and fall into bed kissing. Santana falls with her back and I straddle her.

"Please don't go to see Biff again. I don't want you to be near him" Her hands caress my back as our noses touch "Or Susan" She gives me a peck "No one"

She is so possessive, is one of the things I love about her.

I smile and kiss her with everything I have. She have no idea how much I love her.

Her tongue meet mine and once again I'm completely at her mercy. She makes me feel new things every single time that I'm with her. It's amazing. I bite her lower lip before we parted.

"Don't worry about that San" I whisper on her lips "I'm yours"

"You are mine?" She ask me with a beautiful smile and eyes full of emotion.

"I am"

Santana's hands start touching me under my dress as her lips meet mine once again. I can't help but let out a moan when I feel her boner right in my center. My dress is up to my waist and Santana's hands are doing their magic.

Wasting no time I take Santana's dress and throw it up, uncovering her beautiful figure. My hands cup her breasts and my hips begin to slowly grind on her. I need to feel her dick.

She carefully take my dress off and looks at me with such intensity, that for a moment there I think it's love.

I start kissing her breasts and she whimpers.

Then I kiss down her stomach running my tongue over her abs.

Santana knows what I'll do. Her breath is unsteady now. I take her underwear down setting free her erection. I look at her and bite my lip, she is so hot.

Doing this with Santana it's pleasant for me too.

I take her nice dick and start to run my hand up and down several times while my eyes are with her. I slowly lowered my head and run my tongue on the tip.

She pulls her head back and lets out a moan.

"Fuck baby" Santana grabs my head but doesn't fuck my throat like they all would do, she just strokes my hair with her fingers and looks at me with lust and affection.

I do this a few times and then I take in my mouth all of her and start to suck.

I love Santana's dick. It's not too big and it's definitely not small. She fills me perfectly.

After a couple of minutes I pass my tongue over her head one last time and I pull out my panties before straddle Santana again.

I can feel her hard dick on me. We both groan at the contact and Santana takes my face in her hands to kiss me. We kissed for a awhile and then her hands grab my butt to takes me down while her hips lift. This feels so good.

But I want more of it. I grab her cock and guided towards my entrance, I lift my hips a little and then I feel her completely inside of me. Her hands leave my butt to take my bra and unzip it. She dropped it to one side and her hands reach for my breasts and touch them while I keep riding her.

I bend down to kiss her and her lips slowly moves with mine. It's not just sex for me. It never was.

Our breaths are mixed and I don't know who of us is moaning so loud but I don't care. This is how _make love_ feels like.

Santana rolls us over and now she is on top of me. She removes her lips from mine and take my breasts in her mouth. Sucking my nipple.

I take her head in my hand as I arch my back. Her hair is so soft. I feel her perfect tongue on my boobs and I'm getting really close just for that.

I keep my hands on her head until she looks at me and kisses me again.

Santana continues to push inside of me and I moan when she reach that right spot. She really knows what she is doing.

After a few minutes of perfect touches and movements she says my name and cum inside of me, that sensation is enough to reach my orgasm too and I stretch in pleasure.

God that was fantastic. She literally took my breath away.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, with her still inside of me.

Santana starts to give me kisses all over my face and makes me smile.

"So you're mine?" She whispers in my lips while nuzzling her nose with mine.

How she can even doubt that. She is the only owner of my heart, my body and soul.

"I'm yours baby" I say looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

She smiles and then leans to kiss me.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana POV

Yesterday was amazing. I could say that I feel happy but is more than that. Quinn said last night that she is mine. I fucking love that. She wiped out hundreds of insecurities with those words.

But I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Nothing. I'm the luckiest person alive. The most perfect woman in the whole world saying _that_ to me is just... awesome.

Guess I'm special for her after all.

I keep kissing her back as she finishes eating breakfast. My arms possessively around her small waist.

"Ok I'm done. And I don't want to eat anything else in several days, this was too much"

"Can't believe you've eaten all of that baby" I tell Quinn and she just shrugs.

"I was hungry" She says with a pout, so fucking cute. I just want to kiss her for hours, days maybe. Forever sounds good.

God I'm so damn whipped.

Lovesick is more accurate.

"I'm starting to feel all your weight on my poor legs" I say joking

"Well I'll sit on the chair then" She says while trying to get up but I grab her waist and smile at her.

"Hey I was just kidding"

She sits back down on my lap and looks at me with a straight face.

"I will never again eat your breakfast" I can't help it and just laugh.

"You can eat all the food you want princess, I don't care" I peck her lips "I wasn't hungry, that's why I gave it to you remember?"

"Then don't call me fat, silly" She slaps my arm jokingly

"Hey I didn't said that! You're a goddess" I lean to kiss her but I hear my phone ringing from my room "Wait a second"

"I'll bring it to you" Quinn says while getting up from my lap. She is just wearing a shirt and panties. I can clearly see her _nice_ ass from here.

After a few seconds she comes back with my phone in her hands, but her face is not the same.

"It's a message from Brandom. Isn't that your friend who works with you? You know, in the mob thing" Quinn asks me looking to the side.

Fuck. What does he wants now?

"Yeah" I say in a whisper "But he is not my friend" I take the phone and read the message

**-You have to come here in a few minutes. The boss have a job for you-**

Damn. I don't work on weekends for them. That's our deal. But with these people you never know.

I quickly type a reply.

**-I'm busy now-**

"What does he say?" Quinn asks me while biting her lip nervously.

"They want me to do some things for them" I look at my phone again to not feel her eyes on me.

"What kind of _things_?" She ask with concern, almost frightened.

"Quinn..." I don't really want to talk about this with her.

Just then my cell phone rings.

**-No way, you know how this works. You just follow orders-**

Asshole. I'm not going anywhere. I don't work on weekends for them. And that's it.

But my phone sounds once again with another message.

**-Say hi to Quinn-**

Fuck. How they know I'm with her right now. Guess they really have eyes everywhere.

What makes me uneasy, is the true meaning behind that last message. They are threatening me.

"Look at me Santana" Quinn takes my face in her hands and gently touches my cheeks "Don't go. Just stop this please" I wish I could "You are so much better than this baby"

I sigh as I get up from the chair.

"Is not that easy"

"Of course it is. You just have to-"

"Sorry Quinn but I don't have time to talk. I'll be out for just an hour"

She looks at me and nods doubtful. I hate making her feel this way. Unsure of me.

"I'll wait here" Quinn responds me with her sweet voice.

I think for a moment and it's not a good idea that she stay alone here.

Now that we're together or something I don't want to leave her alone, not even for a second. And it's because of Biff and these bastards I work for. It's dangerous, or it could be if I left Quinn on her own. They are fucking psychos.

"I think it would be better if you go to Rachel's home. As soon as I finish this I will call you alright? I don't want you to be alone"

"It doesn't matter. I'll wait here" She says frowning, looking at me for some kind of answer. Knowing that something is off.

"Just go to Rachel's baby, I'll pick you up there"

"What is the problem that I wait here for you?"

"You will be alone, where is the fun in that? Rachel should be in her home. Didn't you tell me that she is on vacations?" I tell Quinn as I walk to my room.

"Yes, but I want to stay here. Why are you making this so complicated Santana?"

"I'm making it easy actually" I say it a little frustrated. Quinn sighs and starts to pick up her things "What are you doing?"

"Making it even easier for you" She takes her clothes heading to the bathroom. I walk behind her but she slam the door right in my face.

Great, Just what I need right now.

"Quinn" I knock the door but no response.

Why I can't be at peace for just one second. Quinn should understand that I do all of this for her safety.

Fuck my life.

...

"Let's make this a short meeting, what do you want?" I say as I take a sip from my coffee leaning back in the chair.

"Look at her" Brandom says to a bodyguard who is at his side "She thinks she is in her office" They laugh together, assholes "Let me tell you Santana that this" He point with his disgusting finger to the whole room "It's my office. So you will be patient"

I roll my eyes and get up "Look Brandom, I don't have all the time in the world to solve your fucking problems. Just tell me what you want"

He stares at me.

"I need you to deliver some drugs. A lot of drugs"

What the hell?

"I don't do those things anymore Brandom. My work here now is just with documents, papers. That kind of things"

"Is a very important buyer, and you know him" Do I know him? "Cappioni thinks it's best if you delivery this"

"I know him? Who it is?"

"Biff, Some people told me it was your friend or something. He is buying us a lot of drug. Different drugs. And today you'll have to go and hand it him over what he buy"

What the fuck? Biff takes drugs? I'm not surprise at all though, but still. That makes him even more dangerous. A drugged man doesn't knows what he is doing.

Does Quinn knows this? I don't think so.

"I can't do that"

Brandome looks expectantly at me "Why?"

Why? because I'm sleeping with his wife and I hit him until he was almost unconscious. I'm sure he doesn't like me very much right now.

Also if he knows that I'm working for Cappioni, He could use it against me.

"I just can't Brandom, tell someone else to do it"

"No Santana, the boss wants _you_ to do this. Stop being so insurgent" I chuckle

"Insurgent?" I ask sarcastic "This is the fucking mob Brandom. Don't call me insurgent. Also do you even know what that word means?"

I start to walk out of there but I hear Brandom's voice again.

"You can't leave Santana"

"Sure I can, I'm tired of working on this shit. It's not what I want"

I take a last look at Brandom and shut the door behind me. I have to find a wise way to get out of this. I want my life back, especially now that Quinn is by my side.

...

I open my apartment's door and the first thing I do is lie on my couch. Damn stressful day. I just want my beautiful princess next to me right now. She knows how to make me feel better.

I take my phone to call her and just then the doorbell rings.

My smile gets bigger as I walk to the door. Must be Quinn, who else can be?

I open the door and my smile quickly fades.

"Lauren?" What is this? "What are you doing here? How did you knew where I live?"

"Benefits of being your boss Santana" She says while entering my apartment.

She is not shy apparently.

"What are you doing here?" I walk to the kitchen to get a beer, this day is becoming more and more weird.

"I was around here" Lauren begins to approach me a little too much and I get away from her quickly "Why do you ask? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's very odd that you're here, that's all" I uncapped the beer and I lean on the fridge.

"I'm spontaneous" She says as she gets closer to me "What are you drinking?"

"Beer" I say as I look at the bottle in my hand.

I'm about to ask her again what she is doing here but I suddenly feel her body against me.

This woman is fucking crazy.

"What are you doing Lauren?" I ask surprised

"Care to share?" She doesn't wait for an answer and takes the bottle from my hand. But how she is drinking is not at all common. She sticks out her tongue and began to lick the drops falling outside while her eyes are on me.

Ok I'm not stupid, she's definitely here for something. And it's sex.

In other circumstances I would probably have her moaning my name already, but not this time. I have Quinn now, and I'm absolutely happy with her. I don't want to ruin it.

Also, I have everything with her, she is just perfect. My beautiful perfect princess.

"Lauren I know what you're trying to do here, and I'm sorry but I really don't want-" The doorbell rings interrupting my words. "Wait here"

Should be my neighbor who lost his keys again. Is getting really annoying.

I walk to the door and open it.

I'm sure my face turned pale in a second.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, I figured you'd be here by now. Why didn't you call me?" Quinn leans to kiss me and just then Lauren comes out behind me.

Fuck

"Quinn? What a lovely surprise. What are you doing here? " Lauren ask as if she has the right to do so.

"Lauren?" Quinn ask in a whisper.

Her eyes finds mine and judging by the look she is giving me, Is going to be very hard convince her that nothing is going on here.

* * *

**Things are getting complicated for Santana**

**Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

Santana POV

"Yes that's my name. Lauren" She replies challenging.

Quinn keeps looking at me, and I fucking hate that look. I could almost swear that she is in the verge of tears.

"Look Quinn, Lauren just came here to-"

"I haven't told you why I came here yet Santana" Lauren turns her head towards me and looks me with lust.

What's wrong with this woman

"I better go" Quinn turns around but I grab her arm.

"Wait please" I look at her begging "Don't leave"

Quinn looks back at Lauren and I know that she is dying of jealousy, I just know her. At this point she may be thinking of ways to kill her with her own hands.

If it weren't for the look of hurt in her face it would be pretty hot.

"I have to go actually, you look really busy right now" Her cold eyes then looks at Lauren "See you at the office, _boss_" She says sarcastic.

And with that she starts to walk towards the elevator. I try to go after her but Lauren grabs my arm and closed the door behind her. What the hell.

"What do you think you're doing Lauren?" I feel her hands grab my waist and then she puts me against the door while trying to kiss me.

"Don't act like you don't want this Santana"

I put my hands on her shoulders and shove her away from me.

"Of course I don't want this, what in the hell makes you think that something could happen between us"

"Well..." she starts to approach me again "I didn't heard you complaining last time"

"What the fuck do you want from me? You are married"

"And so is Quinn" I sigh as I turn my face away from her.

"Don't even dare to bring her into this" I say serious "Besides, what happened between us was just one time" I walk to the door and open it "And let me tell you that I didn't even enjoyed it, sorry. But you're not as talented as you think" I look at her as she holds my gaze "Now go please"

She angrily grabs her purse and comes next to me.

"What is so fascinating about her that I don't have it?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. And that's not sexy at all.

When Quinn raises an eyebrow is the sexiest thing in the world.

"Everything" I inhale while I proudly lift my shoulders "I love her" I say as if it's the most simple and common thing to say. And it is actually. It feels so natural to love her.

Lauren laughs "You _love_ her after just one day?"

"Is not the first time I see her. Now please get the hell out of here"

"This is not going to stay like this Santana" says Lauren before hitting the door in my face. What is it with doors and angry woman.

Crazy bitch.

Now what am I supposed to tell Quinn?

...

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe this is happening. How could I be so stupid.

It's so obvious that Santana hasn't changed at all. She is still the same girl that hurt me four years ago. She only cares about sex. The more women she have in bed the better.

Why I didn't see this coming?

It's funny how I realize this though. Right on my face

I just wish I could stop loving her, but I can't.

I wipe my tears as I park my car outside a pub and stepped quickly inside. More than a conversation with Rachel right now I need alcohol, to forget about this. At least for today.

"What do you want to drink gorgeous?" A handsome waiter behind the bar asks me.

"The stronger you have" He smiles as he turns around to prepare my drink.

"You had a bad day, I can see" This man turns around and puts the drink in front of me.

I really don't want to talk right now.

"Look, I know it's your job and everything but I would appreciate if you leave me here drinking alone, Ok?" I offer him a sweet smile but he doesn't leave.

"I can see in your eyes that you have been crying. You know... someone who makes you cry, doesn't deserve you"

Did he not understand what I said?

"Thanks for the advice" Although I don't care, I just want to drink.

...

The afternoon passes slowly while the drinks keeps coming, I must say I feel a little drunk and it's what? 6:30pm maybe?

I been ignoring her calls, I don't really want to talk with her, even Rachel called me, but I just want to be alone.

I need time for myself. And I also need time to think some things.

But it's a bad idea, I clean my mind but everything that comes to me is her.

Her face, her body, her smile, her stupidly cute dimples, everything.

I've even mistaken a couple of girls with Santana, but at the time they turn around I find that is just another brunette. Santana is not just another girl.

My phone starts ringing again and this time its a message. I take my phone to see who it is. I'm too drunk to remember this tomorrow anyway.

**-Quinn please answer me, where are you? You're worrying me-**

Weak attempt to contact me Santana.

I shove my phone in my purse and ask for another drink while I let alcohol do its work on me.

"Hello beautiful, do you want som-"

"I'm not interested" I say quickly, I didn't even bother to look up to see who it is. I don't want anything with anyone today, I don't even want anybody close to me, well except one person.

I feel my phone vibrate again.

**-Quinn please. Tell me where you are. Rachel is worried too-**

So now the two of them talk with each other? that's funny.

...

The hours keep passing and I just can't drink anymore. I'm really drunk, The only thing I wanted to do was forget about Santana for awhile, but I thought about her all the time.

I walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I feel like throwing up.

I just sit in one of the toilet and take out my phone.

I can't drive in these conditions, and I really don't want to call a cab, I just want her.

After thinking about it for about five seconds I dialed her number and she answers immediately

_"Quinn where are you? Are you okay?"_ She sounds so sweetly worried. I want to kiss her.

"I'm fine" I try to modulate it better than I can speak but it becomes difficult. What the hell was I drinking?

_"You're drunk, where are you?"_ Her tone changes to a softer one.

"I'm in a club, isn't it weird? because it's sunday. I don't even remember the name of this. But is the pub that is clocer to your apartment. Could you please come find me and take me to Rachel's home?" I'm really proud of myself right now. I say it all almost unequivocally. Almost.

_"Ok baby I'll be right there"_

Why does she have to call me baby. We are not in good terms right now.

She makes me want her even more, it's not fair.

I get up and walk to the entrance of the bar so that way when she arrive she could easily see me.

Once I'm ourside, with difficulty I lean on the wall as I wait for Santana.

It's a really cold night and I'm in a dress, it wasn't a wise choice.

"Hey pretty girl. Still not interested?"

I turn my head to see where this voice is coming from and I find a tall man with blond hair and good body.

"Who are you?" I try to focus my eyes on him but is hard.

"The man you rejected a few hours ago" He comes closer to me while pulling out a cigarette "You know it had never happened to me before. You hurt my ego big time"

"Well I'm sorry" I close my eyes and cross my arms while I suport myself against the wall. I'm Really. Fucking. Drunk.

However, I try to react quickly when I feel his hand on my lips.

"You look so beautiful. And lonely..." He approach me even more but I step to the side. "Come with me. You won't remember anything tomorrow"

I try to formulate an answer but nothing comes out my mouth, I wish I could be a little more sober to put this stupid guy away from me.

He puts a hand on my waist and carried me to the wall again

"Come on pretty girl, you'll be fine"

I'm about to answer him, but the most beautiful voice speak for me.

"Get the fuck away from her if you want to live"

I turn my head around and see Santana approach this man. He removes his hand from my waist and looks at her.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of you?"

After two seconds Santana kicks him right in his crotch, so hard that he falls on his knees.

"You should" Then she kicks him in the face and the poor man screams in pain. Well no poor man exacly.

I can see his blood while he grabs his face. I stare at the scene like a fool until Santana grabs my hand.

"Let's get out of here now"

We walked quickly to her car and she opens the door for me. Why she have to be so sweet when I'm mad at her.

...

The ride home is silent, and I'm sure that I fall asleep because the next time I woke up I'm lying in Santana's bed while she is looking for something in her closet.

I stretch a little as I open my eyes and I can see how it all spins. I'm still drunk. How I'll go to work tomorrow?

"Santana" I try to call her name but my voice sounds different, as if I was snoring for hours or something. And I don't snore so.

"Oh you're awake" She turns around and sits on the edge of the bed "I don't know where Rachel lives, and you fell asleep so I didn't want to wake you up"

"And you brought me up here sleeping?" I ask a little surprised, my head is starting to hurt a bit.

"Yes, bridal style. I've got some good strong arms" She says while making a face and touching her softs arms "And I must have looked really creepy, you know, carrying you sleeping up here" She stare at me and smile, then gets up of bed "Anyway, I'll let you sleep"

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch, I'll sleep there tonight, I thought that you mayb-" I don't let her finish

"Don't be silly Santana, the two of us fit here. Besides is your bed"

"It doesn't matter. I'll sleep on the couch alright? Call me if you need anything. Night Quinn" She turns around and closes the door behind her.

Why is she doing this? I just want her here, with me. But apparently she doesn't see it that way and want to be alone.

Is she regretting this?

...

It's been about two hours since Santana left the room and I can't sleep. I'm not drunk anymore but I'm a little dizzy. I drank too much.

I stretch my arm as I close my eyes. Trying to find Santana but she's not here, and I know. I get used to sleep by her side. It's so easy to get used to her.

A few more minutes pass and I can't stand it anymore. I get up of bed and I walk to the couch where Santana is.

I don't want to be alone. Or better say, I don't want to be without her. I don't care what is going on with Lauren. I just want her with me now.

I see her lying there, moving in all directions, apparently she is awake too.

I stand next to her and raise the blankets to get inside them, next to Santana, she turns around and looks at me.

"Quinn?" Santana ask me half asleep while I cautiously invade her space and get settled beside her. She turns arund to face me leaving our faces very close "What are you doing" She ask softly.

I sigh and get closer to her, if that's even possible "Santana... do you regret this? Us?" I ask her directly. Alcohol always makes me brave "Please don't, not again"

"It's not that Quinn, but it's just..." She paused for a minute while I look at her, suddenly I feel her arm grab my waist. I let out a sigh of relief when I feel her fingers touch me under my shirt.

"What would have happened if I hadn't have arrived in time? He could have hurt you baby, I'm sure. And it was all my fault. I should have stopped you today but I swear, really, I swear that nothing happened between-"

I shut her with a kiss because it's simply the best way to do it. Her nerves are talking for her right now, I can feel it.

I slowly separated from her as I suport my hand on her face, caressing her.

"It's just that you deserve someone better than me Quinn. You don't deserve this"

"Santana, I'm sick of being told what I deserve. I don't care what I deserve" I approach her and her arm grabs me more tightly "I just want you"

And with that I connect our lips again. Kissing her with everything I have while she does the same. Sealing all of her concerns and fears with my lips.

If It were to judge by this kiss, I could swear that she loves me too.

...

* * *

_One week later_

"Could you please stop smiling. It's creeping me out" Rachel says as she sits next to me on her couch. But my smile only gets bigger

"Sorry I can't. I spent all night and morning having sex with Santana" I say amusing "You don't have idea the things she can do with her tongue"

"Ok stop right there. I don't want to hear about your sex life. Disgusting" Rachel sighs as she turns on the TV "Changing the topic, how was the week at work?"

"Ugh I don't even want to talk about it. All week Lauren was giving me more work than normal. Santana told me what happened in her apartment and it's understandable. But still, I can't stand her"

"What a bitch, and how is Santana?"

"She's good. Now is in a meeting with some people to see if we can work there. I don't want to keep working for Lauren, and I don't want Santana close to her either" I say with a frown while watching some show on TV.

"Well that's dangerous, I hope Santana can get that new job" Rachel says with a smirk.

"What's dangerous?" I turn my head towards her and she just looks at me laughing

"You being jealous. It's dangerous"

"Why do you say that, I'm not dangerous" I threw her a cushion and it goes straight to her head but she catches it.

"If you say so, but you know I'm right" She says still laughing but then stop "You know Quinn, I must admit that I was wrong about Santana" That catches my attention.

"About what?"

"You know, when I said that she wasn't right for you. I was wrong. I can see that she makes you really happy, and she really cares about you. I approve her" I smile at her words.

"Thank you Rachel"

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Must be the pizza" Rachel says as she gets up to open the door. After a few seconds I hear her shrill voice rise.

"Santana, we thought it would take you longer"

"I have amazing news!" Santana says as she enters Rachel's apartment.

"Really? how does it go baby?" I ask as I get up from the couch

"We have a new job Quinn!" She walks towards me and gives me a hug while kissing me on the lips several times. I just giggle "And it's a badass firm, just like me. We start next week baby" She says once she remove her lips from mine.

"That's fantastic Santana!" Rachel says excited.

"Do you want to join the celebration?" Santana asks Rachel. I like that. They are both important to me so I need them in _good terms_.

"No sorry, I already have plans with David, he will pick me up in a couple of hours"

"Oh so you'll have your own celebration, I see" Santana says raising her eyebrows.

"Santana" I hit her arm playfully.

"Sorry baby" She says while giving me a peck.

...

The evening progresses in a harmonious environment.

After eating dinner we were chatting and laughing. We talked about everything and anything until it was time to leave because Rachel was going out.

Santana decided to walk to her apartment. Despite the rain, she insisted on walking, I don't know why she loves the rain so much.

"If I catch a cold it'll be your fault" I say to her

"Please, you're such a little girl"

"I'm a girl! And so are you" Santana start walking ahead and then turns around in front of me while walking backwards.

"I love the rain" She says as she looks up the sky

"You're going to fall" I say smiling at her.

I'm so in love.

"I got this" She tells me sure of herself, making me stop suddenly when she stop walking in front of me, now my body is against her.

She puts her arms around my waist and pulls me closer while I raise my hands and clean the raindrops falling down her face.

"What are you doing?" I ask once my eyes find hers.

"I dunno, I just want my epic kiss in the rain" I laugh at that. It's somehow cute, and romantic.

"We have already kissed in the rain before"

"Then we should do it again" Who am I to deny her?

She slowly, very slowly approaches me.

So slow that I get impatient. She smiles at me and then closes the distance between us. Her lips begin to move against mine and I blurt out a whimper at the tender contact. I feel her tongue touching my bottom lip and I happily part them.

Once our tongues meet, I let her dominate the kiss as I keep my hands firm on her face. She sucks my bottom lip and then start to kiss me with more passion but so freaking gently as her hands hugs me tightly.

I can feel so many things with this.

She separates from me but her lips are still brushing against mine.

That kiss was wonderful, I even felt the rain stop for a moment.

"Quinn I..." Santana whispers with her eyes closed. I lean again and give her a peck. Her lips and tongue always taste so sweet. As if her mouth was made of sugar. I love it.

"What baby?" I whisper back as I touch her face.

"I lo..." My heart stops for a second.

I stop breathing and my body gets full of hope.

But then she quickly moves away from me.

Was she going to say what I'm thinking?

"I'll love to eat icecream right now" Santana nervously says as she start to walk away.

And there it is.

I heavily sigh.

It was just a beautiful illusion. For a moment there I thought that she would say it. The words that I'm dying to hear. But that's not gonna happen, not anytime soon anyway.

I get back to reality and start walking behind her.

* * *

**Drama is on its way! **

**Good and bad things are about to happen.**

**Tell me,, what do you want to read next?**


	22. Chapter 22

Santana POV

"Please stop, it tickles me" Quinn says laughing while I keep giving her kisses on her bare back and neck.

She moves in my arms from all the laughing but I just keep kissing her. Her skin is so soft and her smell is like a drug to me.

The other day I almost said her _I love you_. I quickly realize what I was about to say just in time. What would have happened? Maybe Quinn would have run away or just laughed at me. Sure, I remember her saying those words to me just before I left to London, but we were so young back then, and it was just after having sex. I'm sure it was something of the moment

I really doubt that she mean those words years ago.

Luckily yesterday I could react quickly, that kiss drove me crazy. She is just amazing.

"What can you do to stop me? Do you have something for me?" I ask suggestively as I pass my lips for every inch of her shoulder. She just giggle and mutters something but I fail to hear it.

"What did you say?"

She turns around in my arms and take my face in her hands. Looking at me with a look that I know way too well what it means.

"I said _maybe_, it depends on what you want" Quinn raises an eyebrow and I can already feel my little friend from below waking up again.

She is so sexy.

"I'll think about something while I kiss you" She giggles.

"Ok" Quinn smile cutely

I lean to kiss her but my phone starts ringing.

"Fuck" I say as I bury my face in Quinn's neck and starts to kiss her there, I'm immediately invaded by her smell. She strokes my hair softly with her fingers and it feels really good, relaxing.

In a smooth motion she turns us over. Quinn is above me now and she spreads her legs putting one on each side of my hip.

"We're going to ignore it Ok?" She says with a sexy voice, full of lust "Because I can already feel something big between my legs"

I smiled and I raise my head to kiss her. She kiss me back entering her tongue into my mouth and exploring every corner. God, she knows how to turn me on with just a kiss.

I feel her hips sink down into my pelvis and I lose myself when she rub her pussy with my dick . We are naked, so I can feel how wet she already is. It's so fascinating that she makes me feel like this after so many years. She is still the only one that I want.

I touch her thighs and then grab her ass, I fucking love her ass, I want her right now.

I grab my dick to enter her but someone starts knocking on my door, very strong and loud.

"Santana" I hear a male voice from afar while he keep hitting the door.

"Who is it?" Ask Quinn a little scared.

"No idea" But I have a very clear idea of who may be so I get out of bed to dress quickly, I put on some clothes and hide my erection, it would be embarrassing if someone could see this "Wait for me here Ok baby?" I kiss her forehead and walk towards the door.

I made my mind. I'll say this just once. I hope he can understand this fast because I don't want him in my apartament ever again.

I open the door and I find the person I thought it was.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Brandom? Coming to my house, really?" I step outside my apartment and close the door behind me, there is no way I would let him in, Quinn is inside.

"Then answer your phone! What am I suppose to do? We need you. There is a job you have to do and its very urgent. Since you didn't do your last work, you have to do this" Brandom says rushed.

Unfortunately, I will no longer work for them.

"No, I won't do anything. I told you I don't want to be into this anymore. I'm out Ok? Now I'm late for work so get out of here"

"Well It's a shame. You can't quit this job. You're the only person who knows how to managing Cappioni's bank accounts. We need you" Brandom tells me, calming down a bit.

"Sorry, you should find another person for that, because I no longer will do this. And stop fucking bothering me or I'll have to talk"

Brandom's eyes gets big.

"What do you mean _you'll have to talk_?" He mimics me

I move a little closer to his ugly face.

"Just that, I'll tell everything I know to the Dighattys. Don't make me do it"

"You wouldn't dare, they are our first competition in New York. Santana do you know what will happen if you do so? You are playing with fire here"

And I know. But I have no choice, I have to risk.

"Then it's simple. Leave me alone. I will not work for you anymore. End of story"

Brandom looks at me with a fucking smirk on his face.

"You know Cappioni will know this right?"

"Do what you want. Just leave me alone and there will be no problems"

With that I turn around and I walk into my apartment, but before closing the door I feel Brandom's hand on my arm.

"You have no idea what you just did" And then he leaves. Douchebag.

I close the door and let out a big sigh as I support myself on the wall. I really hope that this is it. I want to start a new life with Quinn, and for that I have to get out of this dirty business first.

"Who was it?" Says Quinn while walking out of the kitchen. Apparently she also put on some clothes. And by clothes I mean a shirt.

"Brandom" I reply as I look into her eyes.

"Oh" Is all that she says. She starts to approach me "You have to do another job?" Quinn asks me insecure.

"Luckily, no" I look at her beautiful eyes and give her a short kiss "I'm out of it. I don't work for them anymore"

Her smile is big and she hugs me tightly while nuzzling her face on my neck.

"You don't have idea of how happy I am right now" Quinn mumbles

"Good, because I did it for you" I say simple. She separates from me and looks me in the eyes.

"You did it for me?"

"Yeah baby... I know it's not the time or place. But I want you to know that I'm serious about this. About us"

Her eyes light up and she smile at me. A beautiful smile.

"Really?" I nod and she gives me a long kiss on my lips.

...

...

I feel relieved. I'm starting to slowly get my life back. Leaving that shitty 'work' was the best thing I could do. Now it'll be everything normal again and I won't have to do illegal things anymore. I should've do this a long time ago.

The day in the office is boring, as usual. Luckily we have left just 2 more days here before start the other job. I juts want to get out of here, far away from Lauren.

She keeps bothering Quinn. handing her more work and throwing nasty comments when she pass by.

I saw her enter Quinn's office a while ago and she still hasn't left. I don't know what is going on there but I can't wait anymore.

I cautiously walk towards Quinn's office and I put my ear to know what is happening inside. They are clearly arguing about something. Without thinking I open the door and enter.

"It's everything alright here?" I ask when I see Quinn with a face full of anger.

"What are you doing here Santana? Go back to your office" Says Lauren with authority.

"I won't. What is going on here? Quinn are you okay?" I ignore Lauren and walk beside Quinn.

"Yes San, don't worry" She kisses my cheek and I smile at her.

"Aww, so cute. What a lovely couple" Lauren says with a false tone "Now go to your own office Santana, you are delaying Quinn's work" She turns around and goes, closing the door behind her.

Bitch.

Quinn sighs next to me and hugs me. "She's crazy. I'm glad we're gonna be out of here in a couple of days" She whispers in my neck while I rub her back.

"Yeah, two more days my princess"

"I know. I just can't stand her"

"Me either"

"Biff sent me a text today" Quinn simply say.

What the fuck does he wants now. I won't let Quinn go to see him again. He can hurt her.

"What does he wants? Quinn he is dangerous. Did you know that he is taking drugs? He is buying to Cappioni that shit"

Quinn doesn't seems surprised with this, she just keeps her head in the crook of my neck with her hands on my waist. Her breath makes me feel things I shouldn't at this time of day.

"I knew he was taking drugs, that's why we fought that day"

I don't even want to think about that.

"Fucking asshole. What does he wants from you now?" I ask irritated.

"Wants to meet me for something" Apparently she can feel that I'm tense with this and she begins to stroke my back with her fingers under my blouse.

Damn that feels good.

"You are not going, right?" I ask insecure this time.

"I won't" Quinn mumbles a little tired. Then she starts kissing my neck, but these kisses quickly becomes bites "You look really good in that skirt today"

I laugh and raised her face to kiss her "Thanks, you will remove it in a few hours"

Quinn smiles and closes the distance between us as I take her waist.

We kissed for several seconds or minutes who knows. But when we parted our lips are swollen and red from all the kissing.

"Ok baby" I say as I wipe off with my fingers the lipstick from her face "I'll see you in a while, I have to get back to work"

"Ok, see you later"

I kiss her cheek and walked to my office.

I'm so happy.

I can't wait to start this new life with her.

...

...

The hours in the office pass quickly with all the work until is time to leave. The only thing I want to do now is get home and go to bed with my perfect girl. I'm really tired.

I order my papers and close my office when I'm ready. I don't know why the hell we have to do this everyday. Who would enter here to steal some papers?

I walk to Quinn's office to see if she is ready to go home, I find it strange that she hadn't come to my office first. She always finish first and then walk to my office and wait for me until we are both ready to go. She must be doing the extra work Lauren gave to her.

"Goodbye Santana, have a nice night" A secretary says to me as she walks in a hurry to the elevator. They are all anxious to leave this building.

"You too Kristen" I reply with a smile.

I arrive at Quinn's door and open it with a grin. But there is nobody in here. Where is she? I don't see her bag or jacket. She never leaves without me though.

"Are you looking for Quinn?" A young man from the reception asks me, I think Victor is his name.

"Yes, where is she?"

"She went out about two hours ago" He says looking at the clock "Said that she got an email and had to meet with a client" That's strange. She didn't told me anything.

"She told you when she would return?"

"No ma'am" I nod and start walking towards the elevator.

Maybe it was late and she just went home. But she doesn't have keys to my apartment.

She went to Rachel's maybe? But she would have told me.

I pull out my phone and dial her number. I wait for a couple of seconds but her phone is dead. What the hell.

This worries me a little.

Once I'm out of the building I climb into my car and tried to dial her number again but nothing. This is weird.

I start driving to my house. Maybe she is with Rachel or... I don't know.

I'm just overreacting, the meeting with this client perhaps was lengthened slightly and she turned off her phone to avoid interruption. But even so, it's not what Quinn would do.

I arrive at my apartment and I get into the elevator. I pull out my phone once more to try to reach her but her phone is off.

Fuck! What the hell.

I open my door and I turn on the lights while I put my coat and purse on the table.

Then I see a little note on the floor and I take it to read it.

**_'Traitors paid for it. Quinn belong to us now. That's your price'_**


	23. Chapter 23

Santana POV

I've been frozen standing here for minutes.

I read the note again and again to make sure this is real and not a nightmare. Each word takes the air out of my lungs, leaving me without breath.

This can't be happening. My deepest fear becomes true.

I try to get back to reality but is hard to think straight. I'd love to think that this is just a bad joke. But he is not a man of jokes. Cappioni once said this could happen.

Is this really happening though? Because my mind and my heart still don't believe it.

My brain is not working right now, but I have to do something quickly. With all the effort in the world I try to compose myself and concentrate to act as fast as possible.

With trembling hands I pull out my phone from my back and I dial Brandom's number. I wait a couple of seconds but he doesn't answer.

Fuck!

I try again and the same. I try hundreds of times but he doesn't fucking answer me.

I'll have to go to Cappioni's house. I know where that pig lives. This will end right fucking now.

I quickly took my keys and leave my apartment running down the stairs. I need to get there fast. I can't waste any time, not even a second. I know how dangerous they can be.

While I run to my car I try to call Brandom again but he still doesn't answer my call. I will kill all these asshole, one by one. I'll make sure of that, even if it costs my life.

This is all my fault. I hate myself so much right now. I thought I was doing the right thing today, but it wasn't wise of me. I should have waited, they have Quinn now.

I drive fast down the highway avoiding all the cars. All I want right now is arrive immediately to his house. Maybe Quinn is there.

My vision starts to cloud after a few minutes and I clean the glass with my hand, but then I realize that it's for the tears. This fear is becoming bigger as the seconds pass. I don't even want to think about the possibilities. It would drive me crazy. I need to act quickly and intelligently.

Around thirty minutes later I arrive at Cappioni's home. Is stupidly big, a fucking mansion.

I quickly get outta the car and I walk straight to his door but one of his bodyguards takes my arm stopping me.

"Who are you? Do you have an appointment to see him?" I don't have all the damn time.

"Let go of me now. I need to see Cappioni" I say trying to pull his hand away from me but he just squeezes me harder.

I like when I apply my self defense classes, that's exactly what I'll have to do now.

In a very fast movement I take his hand and bend backwards his arm, I'm sure I dislocated his shoulder by the way he's complaining. I kick him in the face to make sure that he won't follow me and I take his gun.

I bet I will need it.

I shoot the door latch and quickly enter the house looking for Quinn.

"I'm here Cappioni. She has nothing to do with this, let her go" I scream to the winds.

I examine every part of the huge house but I can't find anyone.

Damn!

"Cappioni show me your fucking face, I'm here" I keep screaming but no one answers. I'm in an empty house.

I begin to feel hopelessness, I don't see anyone.

"Quinn!" I went downstairs to another floor

"Quinn baby where are you?"

Nothing.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I see a frightened maid hidden under a table.

"Hey you, where is Cappioni?" I ask as I walk towards her.

"I don't know ma'am. He hasn't come here for two days now"

What the hell?

"What are you talking about? He lives here. Are you covering him?" I asked as I approach her to intimidate her. I don't care if that means that her answer will take me to Quinn.

She looks at me like wanting to cry.

"I swear to god I'm telling the truth. He hasn't come here in two days"

"Fuck! Where is he?" I ask hasty but she didn't answer me "I said where is he?" I'm desperate.

"I don't know ma'am, I swear"

I don't waste any more time and start to run towards the main entrance of this stupid house again. Where the hell he can be if he's not at home? He never leaves his home.

I walk next to this guard again, he is still lying on the floor.

"Hey moron, where is Cappioni?"

He tries to get up on her feets but I don't let him and I put my foot on his throat. "You better answer me with the truth" I say with a threatening tone "I will not hesitate to use your own gun to shoot you right in the head"

"I dunno, I haven't seen him"

"Are you sure?" I pointed the gun to his head for a second and he nods.

"Fuck!" I yell. I'm starting to get into panic. I'm worried and scared. The worst convinations. I have to clean my mind and think with a cold head.

I run back to my car and enter sitting in the driver's seat. I will not say anything to Quinn's family or Rachel, It would be more problems, I don't need that. I'm sure I'll find her.

I have to.

Tears begin to fall down my cheeks again and I clean them quickly. It's been four hours since the last time I saw her. She can't be so far away.

Suddenly a name comes to my mind and I dial his number immediately.

He answers after a few tones, thanks god.

"Hello, who's this?" The same stupid voice as always.

"Santana Lopez" I can hear silence on the other side.

"Lopez, long time no see you. Tell me how I can help you" He has been the only 'loyal' partner in this business. If I can even call him loyal.

"Where I can find Cappioni?" I ask impatient

"Cappioni? What for?"

"Just tell me where he is!"

"Where are your manners dear?" I can almost see his cocky smirk on the other side of the line.

"Listen Robert, I don't have all the time in the world. Just tell me where I can find him, I know that you probably know this. The money is no problem, I'll pay you more than that fucking idiot" I try to reason with him. He's the only one who can help me now, and Robert loves money so that's good.

"Now I like where this is going"

"Yeah, then just tell me! Where I can find him?" I need to know right now, I can't let the minutes pass anymore. Quinn has to get out of there... I don't even dare to think about what may happen if I don't find her soon.

"It depends on what you need. You know how Cappioni is. He's everywhere, but depending on the circumstances"

"He took away my friend" I say in a whisper holding my tears.

"I don't think is just a 'friend' Santana, Cappioni doesn't do this kind of things without thinking about the right person to do it. I'm sorry though" I could almost swear that he is really sorry. But I know him. Robert is not interested in anything more than money. That's the reason why he is negotiating with me in the first place.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to tell me where I can find him" I release a heavy sigh "I need to find her" Otherwise I'll go crazy. And I think I already am.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure" He says somewhat doubtful "You know I'm risking my ass with this right? I'll do it just for the money Lopez. I'm thinking on leave this and start a new life and-"

"What part of I don't fucking have time you don't get it? Tell me where he is!"

"Ok, calm down. Told you I'm not sure. But it's highly likely that he will be there if he has your friend" I feel sick when he says so.

"Where?"

"It's where he leads people who have been disloyal to him, or people like your friend for revenge..."

I'm terrified. I've never felt this scared before.

"What do you mean revenge?"

He sighs on the other side of the line before answering "You know what I mean Lopez, don't make me say it"

I close my eyes tightly and leave that tortuous thought aside. I will not allow it. I'd rather be dead than let that happens. I'm still on time. It's been only a couple of hours.

"Then tell me where is this place"

"Alright, but first let's talk about the money-"

"Robert! I'm desperate here! Just tell me where is this place, you can have all my money if you want but tell me where it is"

"Ok, take it easy. It's an old house. A big house. I'll text you the address"

"Okay, but do it right now"

"I will. Good luck Lopez" with that I end the call.

I don't want to think, I really don't want to. I just need to think of ways to find Quinn. But it's difficult.

I'll kill all those bastards if they hurt her. This is all my fault, I keep reminding myself that. I'll never forgive myself.

After a couple of seconds I get the message with the address and I start driving as fast as I can. This place is only a few minutes away from here so I'll be there quickly.

I just hope that she can be there.

...

* * *

Quinn POV

My mouth is dry and my eyes are heavy. I start to slowly feel conscious but I can't open my eyes, it's difficult. I try not to fall asleep again. I don't feel my body at all. I can only feel my mouth and eyes but they don't want to open.

the last thing I remember is that I went out to meet with a client. He sent me an email telling me that he needed some documents and to delivered them in a street close to the building. I wait in the street for about fifteen minutes but he never came. That's the only thing I remember. Then everything becomes blurry in my mind.

"Is she awakening?" I hear whispers from afar. Far away. Is it product of my imagination or is this really happening? Where am I?

"I don't know, it seems so"

I think this is really happening. Whose are these voices?

I try to open my eyes but I still can't. My head hurts. As if I had slept for hours.

Slowly I start to feel my body. From my feet to my head. It's a weird feeling.

Apparently I'm sitting. In a chair maybe? I try to move my hands and feet but I can't. I feel a strong grip around me. Like a string. What the hell? I beging to panic and I try to open my eyes but I can't, I don't see anything. That's when I realize I have a bandage around my eyes.

What is this?

"Where am I?" I ask, but my voice is lower than a whisper "Is someone there? Where am I?" I try to ask again.

"Hello pretty woman. You are finally awake" A man spoke hoarsely. What's this?

"Don't talk with her stupid! We have to wait to our boss. He will tell us what to do"

"I only said hello, don't call me stupid"

"Whatever, you are anyway. Keep quiet"

"Where am I? Who are you?" I can't even recognize my voice, I try to ask as loud as I can.

Why am I tied to a chair? Why is there a bandage on my eyes? I want to cry and scream but I have no strength for that. I can barely feel my body.

"We can't tell you"

"Where the hell am I?" I say this time firmer and louder.

"Oh she is fierce, I like it"

One of those guy approaches me and begins to touch my face. I can't get away from him, my hands are tied.

I begin to shed some silent tears while he runs his fingers through my lips "Please don't" I whisper hopeless.

"What? you're very hot. Right buddy?"

"Yes totally. Tell me hot chick, are you single?"

"I don't think so, look at her. She's beautiful" Says this guy as he pulls his hands away from my face, but my tears don't stop falling.

"We should have fun with her for awhile"

Please no.

"I'd love to, but you know how the boss is. Maybe he will want to have his fun first" They laugh as I keep crying, sobbing. What is this? "But we'll have our fun as well don't worry"

"No please" I whispered those words, sounding weak "Please don't hurt me" I try again.

"Oh please yes! but first we have to wait our boss, is on his way"

Why am I here? I'm so scared.

Where is Santana?


	24. Chapter 24

Santana POV

I don't know how I get here so fast. Ten minutes maybe? I drove here as fast as I could.

I'm outside of a huge abandoned house. Or at least it looks abandoned. I can see a black car parked right outside the house. But I don't see Cappioni's car anywhere. I pull my phone out of my pocket to make sure I'm in the right direction.

I am.

But where the fuck is Cappioni's car? I need to find him. He is the one who will take me to where Quinn is. I decide to get off the car anyway, but not before taking the gun with me.

No one is on the streets, this looks like a desert. I can't say if that's good or bad yet. But it makes it easier walk towards the house with the gun in my hand.

Once I get there I support my head on the door to try to hear something, but it's all silence inside. I try to get in without any noise but the door is closed. Damn!

Right now I appreciate the little things I've learned in this business. I quickly try to find something on the floor to open the door. I know how to do it.

I pick up a small wire and introduce it on the lock knob. After a few shunting I hear the click and I slowly process to open the door.

I can't let them see me before I see them. That's the plan.

When I'm finally inside the house I start to open all the doors that I have in view but can't find anyone again. There is a car outside though, someone should be here.

I get to the backyard and I don't see anyone either. This house is in shambles. And fucking empty.

I support myself on the wall and let out a heavy sigh. Apparently no one is in here.

Where are you Quinn?

Just then, I hear the slightest noise from a door precisely on the yard in front of me. I walk there and open it noiselessly.

I can see a staircase leading down to a type of basement. I start to walk down the stairs stealthily and that's when I hear Quinn's soft voice.

_"Please don't hurt me"_

_"Oh please yes! but first you have to wait our boss, is on his way"_

My heart stops when I hear her saying those words.

I start to walk down the stairs faster and I come face to face to another door. With all the strength I have I kick it and entered the room.

Quinn is tied to a chair blindfold and there are two men very close to her for my taste.

"Get away from her now!" I aim my gun at their heads as I approach Quinn. I can't express in words how grateful I am to find Quinn.

I arrive just in time.

"San is that you?" She asks me crying.

All I do is turn around to answer her and that's when I feel a loud shot followed by Quinn screming. I feel a strong pressure on my left shoulder.

I raise my hand to touch me and I feel something warm in my fingers. It's blood. Fuck

"Santana! Santana are you okay?" I hear Quinn shout from afar.

I can't even think with this pain.

I lift my head to look at those cowards and I see just in time the same guy who shot me lifting up his hand again with the gun pointing to my head.

I quickly raise my hand and shot him right in his chest. And then I shot the other guy in both legs. They both fall to the ground, one unconscious and the other screaming in pain. This gives me time to get close to Quinn and remove the bandage.

Her eyes opens and I can see that she's been crying for a while. Her beautiful hazel eyes look at me hopeful and scared at the same time.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry" I say as a single tear falls down my cheek.

"I knew you would find me" She smiles at me and then sees my bleeding shoulder, her eyes widen in surprise "Oh my god Santana, you need to go to the hospital now"

Yeah I know, it hurts like hell. But I want to fucking kill those bastard first. And Cappioni, I heard he is on his way.

"I'm gonna get you out of here" I say as I stand behind the chair and begin to untie the rope. Once I remove the rope from around her a stroke of rage consumes me. I see her small hands swollen and wounds.

This is all my fault, I keep reminding myself that.

She pulled off the rest of the rope and stand up giving me a big hug, I ignore the pain I feel and just hug her tightly.

"Please tell me" I whisper in her ear, I need to know "Did they hurt you? In any way?" I bring her closer with my arms as she rest her head on my chest. I don't want to let her go, never.

Then I hear the guy who I shot answer for her._  
_

"You arrived just in time. We were about to spread her legs"

I hear right?

My blood goes to my head and anger fills my body in a fraction of seconds.

The moment I hear that, I quickly separated from Quinn and turn around to shoot him again. This time in his shoulder. He scream, yet again.

Yeah, I know how it hurts there fucking asshole.

I approach and kick him in the face while I put another shot in his shoulder. Im sure the other guy is dead or something.

"I'll make you suffer so much before kill you" I was about to kick him again but I suddenly feel soft hands take mine.

Quinn

"We'll call the police Santana, you need to see a doctor" She tells me worried, then takes my hand and starts to walk me to the door. "You could have serious problems if you kill him. I'm fine"

And I don't care at all if I have problems. But If Quinn says so...

"Ok"

My vision begins to get blurry. I have no strength left. I turn my head around and see him again. I remember what he said and I can't control myself, I walk towards him again and I start to kick him on the ribs nonstop.

But Quinn quickly comes next to me and takes my hand again and turns me around so we can walk to the stairs. I'm starting to feel really bad, that fucking bullet I have on my shoulder is affecting me. I'm losing a lot of blood.

We walk to my car and she sits me in the passenger seat while she quickly climbs into the driver's seat and start driving to the hospital, I guess.

My vision begins to blur badly this time. I don't know if I'm half conscious beause of the pain or for losing a lot of blood.

I look at her and she have a really worried face. But still looks beautiful.

I look at her hands again and I feel sick. Her hands are swollen by the rope.

Damn! I should have killed them.

"Quinn tell me if those fucking idiots hurt you please" I say as I try to keep my eyes open.

She takes my hand before replying "You arrived just in time baby. I was there just for couple of hours" Quinn lifted up my hand and kisses me "You saved me San" She softly says while turning around her head to look at me briefly. "We are almost there baby, stay awake"

It was everything I wanted to hear. She's fine.

But I can't resist anymore, I really want to sleep.

"Santana don't fall asleep!"

Slowly I begin to close my eyes

"Santana please baby!"

The last thing I heard was her voice before completely fall asleep.

...

I feel an uncomfortable pain in my shoulder, I try to move but I can't. It's as if my hands were connected to something. I open my eyes slowly and I find white walls. I'm in a small room. Apparently in a hospital.

I look to my left and I see that my hand is connected to some wires and I have a large patch on my shoulder where he shot me.

I turn my head to the right and I see Quinn asleep in a chair. How long have I been here? I try to sit up in bed but I can't. It really hurts. I look back at her and sigh with relief.

I'm so glad this is over. Quinn is fine, and that's the best news I could have received.

She looks so cute sleeping but somewhat uncomfortable. Her brow is furrowed. She should go home to get some rest, but is not safe so she better stay here with me.

"Quinn" I try to call her name but it didn't sound so loud "Quinn"

She slowly opens her eyes and when she sees me rapidly reaches me.

"My god Santana you are awake! I'm so glad, how do you feel?" Quinn says while taking my hand. Hers looks better. Good

"I feel good, how do you feel?" I ask with a smile.

"It wasn't me who got shot San. Before we reached the hospital you fell asleep, apparently you lost a lot of blood"

"Yeah, I never had felt so weak"

"You went through a surgery, but everything went well" She says with a gorgeous smile.

"I'm just glad you're okay Quinn" I smile back at her.

"You saved me baby"

I fail to respond when I hear the door opens and two officers enter the room.

"Santana Lopez" One of them says.

"Yes, is everything alright?" What the hell is it now? Why are two officers talking to me.

"We're not so sure. We know about your situation"

I'm confused now.

"What situation?"

"Kidnapping. You being a mob member" The other officer says as he approaches me "And things like that"

Crap.

"What happened to the men who kidnapped my friend?" Is the first thing I ask, I want to know what happened to those guys. If they are freely walking over there I'll find them. And then I'll find Cappioni.

"They're in jail. They confessed everything. Turns out that they were part of the mob too. They denounced someone called Anthony Cappioni after a couple of hours of question and aswers, and we find him. He's currently being questioned"

"Cappioni is in jail?" I can't believe it.

This is it then? He is in jail! I don't have to work for him anymore.

"Not yet, but it'll happen"

A huge smile comes to my face, this is really happening? It's amazing.

"Anyway, we're here because your name was also mentioned" Of course.

"Hey! she is recovering from a surgery. You can't ask her questions like that" Quinn says on my defense. Flawless woman.

"Sure we can miss. Santana Lopez, we just want to let you know that you can't leave this hospital until you talk to the police handling the case, Ok?"

I nod.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you soon" with that they leave the room.

What the hell am I going to do now.

"What are you gonna do Santana?" Quinn asks me more worried than me while approaching me.

"I'll just say all that I know. It makes no sense to lie" I lift my head to look at her and I can see some tears fall from her eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?" I take her hand as I look at her "Don't cry Quinn, what happens?"

"I don't want to lose you again San. I know what's gonna happen"

And I know too, I will most likely go to jail for a while. But it's something that is necessary. I just worked for him, They maybe will give me a short time.

Although arrangements with illegal documents can play against me.

"Quinn don't worry, I'll be fine"

"But I'll not be fine. What I'll do without you?" The way she say it breaks my heart, she sounds so helpless.

"It will be just a shortly time Quinn, I promise"

She leans toward me as her tears dried and then she looks at my lips "I hope you're right"

She bent down her head and her lips touched mine, I can taste her sweet lipstick mixed with her tears. We kissed for several minutes until the air becomes a problem and we have to pull away from each others mouth.

"Come lie down with me" I say as I try to move a little to make room for her.

"No San, I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm fine. Come here, I want you to sleep with me"

After a moment of hesitation she just nods and starts to take off her boots to get into bed.

It's the best for her and for me. This way I will have her in my arms and I'll be sure that she's safe.

...

...

_Two days later_

This morning was pretty hectic, but I'm happy. After two long hours of declaration with the cops I've come to the best agreement.

Two months. I will be only two months in jail and then I'll be free. I really thought it would be more, but I think my power of persuasion is really convincing.

I walk to the waiting room to see Quinn and tell her the news, I feel completely ridiculous walking with slippers and a robe. But I have to be here a few more days to recover well. Then I go straight to another room, but in prison.

Once I arrive, I can quickly identify her from afar. She stands out above all of the people in the room. She is apparently reading something, but Quinn is not really reading. I can tell. Her eyes scan in all directions of the page. Her unique and beautiful eyes.

I walk over her but before I can get there she lifted her head. Saying that she stood up and ran to me it's an understanding.

"How did it go?" Her eyes shows anxiety and concern. I think I would be in the same condition if I were her, or maybe worse. But again, Quinn is much smarter than me. She would never do the things I did.

"Better than expected" I say with a grin.

"Really?" She match my smile.

"Yeah, I'll be only two months in jail. After that, I'm completely free"

"Oh my God!" She hugs me hard and I'm sure I will need medicine later because she is squeezing me really hard, but I ignore it. Her smell and body heat are my own drug.

"I could get a good deal. And you know what's best of all?"

"What?" She whispers in my neck, clinging to me.

"The cops said that Cappioni will be in jail to death. That's great news baby. It's over. I'm not working for him anymore"

"I can't believe it!" She told me once she raises her head "I'm happy for you San"

"I'm happy for us" I say with a smile and then I lean to kiss her.

...

The afternoon passed quickly, it's night already and it's time for Quinn to go home but she doesn't listen to me. Quinn is so obstinate.

"I told you no Santana, I'm fine here. I won't leave you alone" She says again as she settles better in my bed.

We've been talking all afternoon lying here in each others arms.

"Quinn, you need to get some rest. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for two more days" I kiss her forehead and she just frowns even more, she's so cute "Go take a shower and sleep in a real bed baby, I'll be fine"

"No! I want to be with you" Quinn says with a pout, I always do what she want when she makes _that_ face, and she knows it. But she have to go, at least for an hour. I need to talk to someone urgently.

"Let's do something, my car is still parked outside?" She nods "You said that Rachel isn't in New York right?" She nods again, "Well, then drive to my home, take a bath and eat something, then you can come back and sleep here with me" I say with a smile.

"Why? I smell?" Quinn tells me as she smells her arm, I laugh.

"You never smell baby girl, it could pass weeks without you bathing and even so, you would smell fantastic" I say with a smirk, it's truth "I want you to bring me clothes, you know, my other clothes are stained with blood, I need something to get out of here, could you do that for me?" Please say yes.

She thinks for a few seconds, then let out a sigh "Ok I will go, but I'll be right back to sleep with you tonight" She lifts her head and gives me that look that I love so much.

I kiss her cheek and she begins to get out of bed "I really need those clothes, and you need to get some rest baby"

"I will bring those clothes to you" She says while putting her boots "But I'll sleep here with you tonight"

"I'll be waiting"

When she is ready to go, Quinn turns around and gives me a long kiss on my lips. I fucking love her lips.

The moment she walks out the room, I get off of bed to take my phone from my bag.

I take it and I go back to bed, these nurses I have are quite dramatic.

I send a couple of messages to get his number and after a few minutes I get it. You can do so many things if you have the right contacts.

I dial his number and wait for an answers.

Is the only man that comes to my mind at this moment, I don't like at all that he was with Quinn at some point, but he is the best in this, and I know for sure he wouldn't hurt Quinn.

"Hello there?" He answered hoarsely. I remember when he once said that speaking like that with women always works. I always speak softly to them and it has never failed me before.

"Puck" I say simply.

"Who is this?" He ask me intrigued.

"Santana Lopez" I listen how he chokes on something that he is drinking.

"No fucking way! Lopez how are you? Who gave you my number? It's been so long"

"It doesn't matter. I'm calling you for something really important. Look, I know you left law school a few years ago to become bodyguard, is that right?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah! I am the best guard you've ever meet"

"Good, because I need your work"

"You tell me, I'm the best" Puck answered me sure of himself.

I hate his confidence. Even more when he was dating Quinn in college. I know I have my own confidence too, but I am that arrogant?

"Is about Quinn. I need you to take care of her for two months"

"Quinn Fabray? As in _my_ Quinn Fabray?" And that's why I hesitate to call him.

"Ok, stop right there. Firstly Quinn is not yours, Ok? I don't even know if she ever was. So don't say _my_ Quinn again"

Jackass

"Ok, but she was" Yeah sure... stupid. "So you want me to look after her, right?" He ask with a doubtful voice.

"Yes, and you have absolutely forbidden to try something with her, Ok? If I hear otherwise I will cut your balls"

I really hope he can understand this.

"And I don't doubt that you will, but easy there. That's not going to happen"

"Okay"

"But tell me, how much hours at day? I mean, do you need my work just at night?"

"24/7 Puck, I need you to be close to her. You see, some things have happened and I'll be away for two months. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know that you are the best for this, I been told that"

"I am, I'm fabulous, plus I don't work alone, my buddy works with me"

"Okey. So you will focus only on Quinn these two months?"

"Yeah, I just finished my last job so... When I start?"

"How about today. Quinn just go to my home to get some things. I'll send you my address and you can go see her so she can be safe"

"Ok, but why do you want me to do this, I mean, you did something? And hey! What the hell! are you two together now?"

"I can't answer that and I'll definitely not going to answer that last one. You just have to knowledge that she is not with you anymore"

"Alright alright calm down, I will go to make sure she is safe then. I guess we'll talk about the money later?"

"Don't worry about it, I can pay you very well. You and your friend just have to worry about her"

"Ok, then sent me your address"

"Thanks Puck, I really appreciate it"

"Is my job, and I'm damn good at this" I laugh with his words and with that I end the call.

I really hope I'm doing the right thing here, I know Puck is good at this. The only thing that bothers me is that they had history.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana POV

"Don't worry San, you'll get out of here soon" Quinn says with a smile.

Soon? one month and 8 days is not 'soon' for me. Less if I'm here. The hours pass so slow. It's like a fucking hell in here. And the suit I'm wearing is just... I don't even have words, is simply ridiculous. An orange suit, typical.

Also, my bad luck is killing me. My cellmate found out that I have _something_ down here, now they all want to jump into my bed at night. I'm not even the only one who have a dick here, but since I'm the new one...

Of course, I don't tell that kind of things to Quinn. She would kill me, It's not even my fault, but even so, she would still kill _me_. Quinn is so irrational when she is jealous. And it's hot, I have to admit it.

"That it's not soon. Besides I can only see you twice a week" That sucks. At first I thought it would be more days of visits, but no.

She takes my hand and smiles "Don't worry baby, really. We'll be together again in a couple of days" After a few seconds, I see her face changes to a mischievous one "You should ask if you can keep the suit. You look really hot on it, my bad girl" She says as she raises an eyebrow.

Damn. Just hearing her saying those words turns me on. I just want to get out of here to make her mine again.

"I'll see what I can do" I say and she smiles "Anyway, how have you been? How was work this week?"

"It was good, it's different to what we were doing with Lauren, but I like it" And that makes me happy.

"I'm glad baby, I got it for you" Her phone starts ringing and she takes it.

"Let me see who it is, maybe it's from work" Her eyes looks down her phone screen and then she shove it again on her purse "Is just Puck"

And that is something that keeps happening, I don't know how to control this jealousy, it makes me so angry and insecure of myself. Right after calling Puck to tell him what to do, Quinn arrived at the hospital telling me that she bumped into him on her way back and they exchanged numbers.

Now Quinn recently told me that sometimes they meet, to take coffee or whatever.

I don't know if he is doing this to be closer to her to protect her or because he really is trying something with Quinn.

The worst of it is that Puck doesn't answer my calls, I've been trying to speak with him for days. I'm about to explode with all of this.

I mean, who am I? It's like a nightmare to be with me, Quinn knows this first hand. I'm in jail and probably in ruins after paying Robert and Puck's services.

Puck is simpler, it would be simpler with him. I don't know him very well. But I know that he would never hurt Quinn. Maybe he is best for her than me.

But I'm selfish, I don't want anyone touching my beautiful girl besides me. If I can even call her _my_ girl.

I really don't know what to do with this situation, I can't do anything in here. I can only hope that nothing is going on between them and Puck isn't trying something with her. They were already dating once, it would be easy do it again for them.

"Hey are you okay? You space out for a while" Quinn returns to take my hand and smiles.

"It's nothing" Lie "I'm just happy that I'll go out on time for your birthday" This time, I lean to give her a kiss and she happily sighs on my lips.

It's a short kiss, but I loved every second that lasted.

"I'm happy too, You have no idea" She leans once again and kisses me passionately.

...

I can't sleep, it's really hard when you have only one blanket. I'm cold, but more than that, it's my head that doesn't let me sleep.

Quinn is all that I think about. Five days have passed since the last time I saw her. I just want to get out of here to be with her. Kiss her, touch her and just feel her.

I smile like an idiot as I remember her soft and warm lips on mine, how I love that woman.

I hear the grating of my cell open but I didn't even turn around to look who it is, must be my cellmate, Hanna. A pain in my ass.

Suddenly I feel my bed moving a little and I turn around instantly.

"What the-" I fail to finish that sentence because her lips touch mine immediately. She tries to push me down on my bed but I just move away from her.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing" I can't believe it, She keeps trying.

"I want you" She says as her hand grabs my dick but I quickly push her hand away.

"Get out of my room now" I say as I try to stand up but she just push me down on the bed again.

"Santana don't be such a prude, you know you also want this, you haven't had sex in a long time right?" Her hand returned to my cock and she starts to feel me up as she tilts her head to kiss my neck applying pressure. I can't deny that it feels good after so long.

But she is not Quinn.

I take her hand away from me once again and walked away from her.

"You're crazy Danny, get out of here"

"I will not" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Then I'll call a guard to do it, you're out of your cell at night. That is what? A week of punishment?" She looks scared and then got up from my bed.

"You wouldn't do that Santana"

"Oh sure I would. Just go back to your own bed and stop bother me Ok?"

She looks upset and then begins to walk out of here. Just then my cellmate arrives, Hanna.

"Could you leave the gate closed next time please" I say a little annoying as I settle into bed again.

"Sorry, just went to the bathroom" She leans next to me and I know what comes next, is the same every night, "Still don't want to have fun with me?"

"No thanks"

"Well is your lost" Yeah sure.

"Just let me sleep Hannah"

Fuck this!

I know I'm irresistible, but this is irritating.

...

...

...

"Come on baby show me a smile" says Quinn looking down at me "Just nine more days!" She tells me excited.

"Whatever" I say as I bury my face in her breasts and hug her waist more tightly, I miss having her so close all the time "You smell good baby. Well you always smell good" I give her a kiss on each breast over her winter clothes. "Do they miss me?" I ask and look at her eyes with a smile.

"Who?" Quinn ask me confused.

"Them" I return to kiss each of her breast so she can realize of 'who' I'm talking about.

She laughs. I love her laugh, is contagious "Of course they miss you" Her hands begin to stroke my hair and I close my eyes at the tender contact "All my body misses you. My heart misses you too" She bends over to give me a peck.

"Just a few more days" She smiles as she settle better on my lap, then she starts to looks everywhere but me. This room is too full. It seems like everyone came here to visit their respective persons today.

However, her eyes never return to mine and she bites her lip.

Quinn wants to say something, or she is hiding something.

"What Quinn?"

She turns her head around to look at me and I notice her nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you want to say something, just tell me" I wait for her reply but she never speaks and looks away.

Her hands tightened on my neck as her eyes return to mine.

"Don't be mad, it's nothing, but I know how you are. Just let me speak until I finish Ok?"

What the hell does that mean?

"Just tell me Quinn"

I separate myself from her a little to keep my eyes on her.

"Remember that I told you I bumped into Puck two months ago?"

Fuck. I close my eyes as I try to control myself. I knew this would happen. Fucking Puck. He said he wouldn't try anything, how could I trust him? How could I call him in the first place. I'm so stupid.

Now she certainly will tell me that she doesn't want to be with me anymore.

Fuck!

I can't shed tears right now, I'd look ridiculous.

I try to get Quinn off my legs to get up but she doesn't let me.

"Santana hear me up, is not what you think" she takes my face and gives me a long peck, it feels like heaven "I promise baby, it's not what you think. Is just that... I've been meeting with him occasionally to hang out but apparently Puck mistook some things. He told me that he still likes me and yesterday... He asked me out, like a date, of course I said no. Upon hearing my answer he repeated many times that he wouldn't give up on me. But I really dont care, I needed to tell you this because I don't want misunderstanding Ok? I wanna be with you San, no one else" Quinn smiles at me and gives me another long peck on my lips.

I let out a sigh of relief into the short kiss, she still wants to be with me.

Puck is treacherous. I trust the wrong person. This is not going to stay like this.

"You sure you don't like him?" I ask anyway, I need to know.

This uncertainty is killing me.

"Santana didn't your hear what I just said?" This time she get up from my lap and I can see in her face that my question wasn't right to ask.

"It's just a question Quinn. I mean, you were with him once so..."

"No Santana, I don't like him at all. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah I trust you, I just don't trust him. But Quinn... I mean, look at me. I'm in jail for fuck sake! Why would you choose a person like me over I don't know, Puck, or any other" I say as I stand up and walk to her side "This will happen at some point, you know. When you realize you deserve better"

"Stop this Santana, I'm sick of you thinking so little of you. I'm not perfect either"

As if.

"Yes you are"

Quinn approaches me and takes my face in her hands as she slowly leans towards me.

"There is a very good reason to stay with you, trust me"

Then I feel the softer touch of her lips. She begins to slowly move their lips in sync with mine and I feel like my stomach begins to fill with all those feelings that only she can make me feel.

We kissed for a while and then we parted, but Quinn doesn't let me go and gives me a hug.

_- Five more minutes - _Says a famale voice.

"Stop being so insecure Santana, I'm with you" She lifts her head and looks me in the eye with a tender smile "In my eyes, you are the perfect one here"

I give her another kiss while hugging her tightly. For now, I will trust in what she says.

...

...

...

Finally, finally it's my day! And Quinn's birthday.

I couldn't have had better luck. I'm leaving this hell just in time for her birthday.

I lied to her, I told her there were some complications and I'll be free tomorrow, not today.

I want to surprise her. This will be perfect.

I step by the reception of this damn prision to return my suit and sign some stupid documents before leave.

It's only 3:09 pm. I'll go take a shower and then go to buy her gift, I know exacly what she wants. I'm going to wait for her outside her building at work to surprise her. I can't wait. Don't have my car here with me so... I'll have to just take the subway.

I start to walk outisde and I can feel immediately fresh air. I look up the sky with a smile. Finally! I thought again.

This time I will do things right for me and Quinn. I will not make the same mistakes, I learned from them.

I walk freely on the street and call a taxi to go home.

...

...

* * *

I'm so nervous. I look at the bouquet of flowers in my hands once again and I think it's a little cheesy, maybe I should threw it on the trash.

But Quinn likes this kind of thing so.

I look at my watch again and is already 5.18pm

Quinn should have been here by now, she works till five.

I sigh while I keep waiting for her, I must look like a fool outside of a building with flowers, but I don't care, it's all for her.

I turn my head to the entrance once again and just then I see her getting off the elevator. Beautiful as always. She looks gorgeous, elegant and classic. Blue suits her so well.

My smile becomes extremely big as I see her approaching the exit, but it quickly fades when I see Puck behind her. And then they laugh together.

What the fuck is this? All she told me was a lie?

I keep looking at them surprised... I can' believe it.

I know perfectly what is going on here.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest. An ache in my heart. I don't know what to do. I mean... fuck! I knew something was going on between them.

Should I go? Or stay here so I can punch him.

I can't breath right now.

Fuck this.

I turn around to get out of here fast but just then Quinn reaches the exit.

"Santana?" She asks surprised with a huge smile "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here!" She walks further towards me to hug me but I step away from her. She is taken aback by my sudden gesture "What happens?" her eyes shocked looking for an answer.

"What happens? I don't know, what happens Puck?" I direct my gaze to him but he just looks to the side, coward.

"Oh no, not again Santana" Quinn tries to approach me but I just step back again. I can clearly see hurt in her eyes. And that hurts me too. But I can't have any physical contact with her right now, it will all fade away if she is near me. I can't let this go this time. I'm only fooling myself here.

It was going to end like this somehow.

"It's not what you think" Quinn tries to reason with me but I can't look her in the eyes, I'm just looking at this stupid flowers trying not cry. Now I'm sure as hell I look like a stupid.

"This is for you" I say handing her the flowers and thank god she takes it because otherwise I would have looked even more stupid "I wanted to surprise you and say happy birthday, but you surprised me instead"

I look one more time at Puck and he still has his head down, saying nothing. How I want to punch him in this moment, but I will not make a scene on the street, in front of Quinn's work, well _our_ work.

"Can you for once in your life listen to me? Nothing is going on here. He just came to say happy birthday" Quinn takes my face in her hands and is the worst thing I can let her do.

I haven't seen her in days. Haven't feel her soft touch.

My eyes closes immediately with that little gesture. Her hands are so soft and it feels so good. Her thumb caressing my cheek makes me want to stay here with her and forget about everything

This is bad though, I can't let her have control right now.

I recover quickly and step back. I don't want to look into her eyes so I turn my head to the side.

"Santana please, nothing is going on here" Her voice is broken, I just want to hug her but I better go.

I start to walk away from there. I don't want to be here and look like a fucking asshole who has been duped.

But been cheating by whom exactly? We are not even together properly.

As I walk away from there I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks. This shouldn't have happened this way.

"Santana wait" I hear her soft voice calling me.

Not now. I want to be alone.

I keep walking as fast as I can while this damn feeling just grow inside me. I'm not sure what it is. Hurt, anger, impotence.

This is it? me and Quinn? Is over? I should have known she would get back with him. Why the fuck I called him!

"San wait please" Quinn called me once again with desperation. "Santana!" She says loud, her voice mixed with tears

Fuck.

I turn around to face her and is a bad idea because she was running so she clashes with my body, I reach to grab her waist so she doesn't fall out.

And again... a bad idea have her so close. I can't think straight with her body pressed against mine.

However, I don't pull my hands away from her, quite the opposite, I take her waist more firm in my arms. My body thinks for itself when I'm this close to Quinn.

I'm so in love with her. All the people in the street suddenly disappears, I can only see her. Her eyes looks at me with sadness.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asks me in a whisper as her hands hold my face, her touch is magical for me.

Her cheeks are a little flushed from the cold and her lips semi parted.

I look into her eyes and I try to know what she is thinking but I can't, they are shining, for the tears I guess.

My heart hurts so much right now. Seriously how much pain can a person endure? I'm sure I exceeded my capacity.

She keeps looking at me expectant as her fingers touch my cheeks.

"Santana why are you doing this to me?" Quinn asks again, broken.

I can answer her with so many differents things. But I can't take it anymore. I need to get this out of my chest. This is going to make it easier or more difficult. But I don't care about the consequences, I don't care if it's a bad or good thing to do right now. I don't fucking care about anything. All I want to do is say this, otherwise I will explode. And she deserves to know it.

I don't know if she is going to say these words back but I can't take it anymore.

"Because I love you Quinn, I fucking love you. I've loved you for 6 years and I will do it for the rest of my life"

I said in a whisper looking straight into her eyes so she can knows that every word I said is true. I need her to understand that I love her. I always have.

Her eyes begin to watered and I can see as a single tear falls down her cheek. But then, she gives me the most beautiful and radiant smile I've ever seen in her.

"I love you too" Quinn says before kissing me with an impressive passion.

And right in this moment, I understand the meaning of happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

Quinn POV

_"I love you"_

Was the last thing I heard before she fell asleep. And it's understandable, really. After telling us what we really felt we just went to her apartment to show our love for each other.

We did it for hours. And is not even enough for me, well... it never is with her. She's like an addiction to me.

When I heard her saying that I thought I was dreaming. I'm above in a cloud enjoying happiness. I never thought this would happen. I know that she cares about me, but love... is something else.

I felt my world transformed in the most beautiful way when she said_ I love you_. Santana loves me. And that is by far the most important and valuable thing in this life for me.

I support my chin on her chest as I watch her sleep. All of her traits relaxed.

Is hard to think that we're here after so many things that have happened, I'm finally here, in her arms. She loves me and I love her.

I'm so happy.

I give her a kiss on her chin while she moves a little under me.

I hear my phone ringing from afar and I don't even have to see it to know that it's Rachel, once again.

They all should be there already. Must be past 8.30pm. They're all waiting for me to celebrate my birthday but I'm not there. Ironic.

I don't care though. I'm happy here with her.

But if I don't go, I'll never hear the end of it with Rachel.

I start to give her kisses on her face to wake her up. I kiss her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her lips. But she just moves and keeps sleeping.

"San babe" I whisper on her lips as I give her a long peck, and another, and another and another.

"Mmhmm " She mumbles and slowly open her eyes.

"We're going to be late" I say as I continue giving her short kisses on her sweet lips.

"Where?" Her hands reach to grab my waist and she begins to stroke my back. It's just a sweet gesture, but it turns me on somehow, well with Santana everything turns me on.

"My birthday party?" I say with a smile, she was with her eyes half opens but after those words she opens them completely. Is a funny sight.

"Right! Yeah..." Santana says and turns us over, now she is on top of me. She closes the distance between us giving me a gentle and soft kiss that makes me fly "Happy Birthday princess, I love you"

And I still can't believe it.

"I love you too" I say back with a smile.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that" She leans over me.

"That's good, because I'll never stop say it"

She just smiles at me looking into my eyes

"Quinn I..." Santana starts nervous

"What?" Please no more problems "What happens?"

"It's just that... you know, I'm full of feelings with all of that has happened lately and..." She looks to the sides while biting her lip. Sexy.

I can see her a little nervous, unsure.

"What it is San?" I ask as I touch her cheek, where her dimples are supposed to be. I love her dimples. It makes her looks cute. A cute badass woman, if that makes sense.

"I want to do things right this time. I don't want to make the same mistakes. I love you and you love me" She lets out a sweet laugh "I still can't believe it" Her eyes returned to mine and I can see pure love. How I didn't realize this before? she always looks at me this way. The way that every woman dream of being looked at.

"The thing is Quinn... Now that I'm out of the mob, I don't know..." She looks really nervous "I don't want to lose you, never. And I don't even know if it's okay to ask, probably not, because you know, you are still married with that idiot. But don't worry, I will talk with him and I'll make him sign the papers"

I have no idea where she is going with this, but it's so cute to see her nervous.

"What do you want to say?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs, looking at me with sweetness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A huge smile comes to my lips when I hear that question.

I lift my head and kiss her lips. She is everything to me. Of course I want to be with her.

Once we parted I look at her brown eyes, she is waiting for my answer, still nervous I can see.

"It would be an honor be your girlfriend" I reply with a big smile full of happiness.

"God, that's fantastic!" Santana tells me excited "Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend" She says a little to loud and I laugh at that.

"And you are my girlfriend"

"That's right baby, come here now. I'll show you how much I love you" She says playfully as she leans towards me.

"I like that idea"

I lift a little my head and captured her lips with mine again.

I don't care if we are already late. I want her now.

...

...

* * *

"This club is fucking huge" Santana says as she hands me a drink.

"Right? Rachel and her ideas" I shout through the music.

The good thing is that we got here only two hours late, wich is completely acceptable. It could have been much more, with Santana next to me is just hard to leave bed.

So far it has been the best birthday ever, and just because of Santana, well Rachel surprised me and brought Franny, that was nice too. She will be here with her boyfriend for the weekend.

I begin to look into every corner of this club but I don't see my sister anywhere.

She must be dancing, we're on the second floor so you can't see so much from here. The lights are low, almost nothing is visible

"Who are you looking for?" Santana asks in my ear. Her breath tickles my skin, along with her sexy voice.

I turn around with a smile and look at her up and down, that dress is perfect for her. She looks great tonight. Really hot.

"You" I flirty say.

"Me?" She said with an amused tone.

I just approached and hug her, resting my head on her shoulder. I want to be like this with her forever. Her arms takes my waist and then she start to rub my back.

"I love you" I say out loud.

Her arms embrace me completely and despite of all the sound in the air, I can still hear her heart beating with my head on her chest.

"I love you more" Santana said as I lifted my head.

"Impossible"

"Oh it is possible" She says with a smile "I got you something by the way" She pulls out a small box from her pocket

"Santana you didn't have to"

"But I wanted to" She hands me the box for me to open "Happy birthday Quinn" she looks at me smiling, her smile is so fascinating, I take the small box in my hands and open it.

I can't believe it, my eyes widen in surprise. It's beautiful. A silver bracelet with a stone that looks very expensive.

"I thought It would looks good on you" Santana says sweetly "Well, everything looks good on you"

"Is beautiful, but Santana this looks really expensive" I look at her and she just shake her head.

"Why are you thinking that? It doesn't matter. Did you liked it or..." She looks at me doubtful.

"Of course San" I lean towards her and give her a peck "Thank you"

"You welcome" She happily says and then she put the bracelet on my wrist.

"Is gorgeous" I say as I keep looking at my wrist, is really beautiful and classy.

"The best for the best" She hugs me while I laugh at her words.

I lift my head to see her but Santana is staring at something or someone behind me, and is not a nice look. Far from it.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask as I turn around to see what she is looking at and then I get it.

I didn't think he was going to come with everything that has happened. But he doesn't care at all apparently because he is here.

I feel her arms leave my waist as she steps aside.

"Do not make a scene Santana, you know that nothing happened bewtween us"

"I know" She says as her eyes return to mine and her anger disappears spontaneously. I love having that effect on her "I just need to say something to Puck before he comes here and talk to you"

"Santana" I warn

"I will not do anything Quinn, I promise. Jesus I'm not like a wild beast" I laugh

"Sometimes you are baby" I winked at her and she just shakes her head with a smile and then starts walking towards Puck.

He hasn't moved from his position, apparently he was expecting that Santana would do this.

And I don't want to move from here either. Santana is so temperamental and this is not just a conversation between them.

I can already imagine what she is going to say.

I like how possessive and protective she is of me. I feel that nothing can happen to me when I'm with her. Well with the exception of what happened with the mob. But even so, she was the one who saved me, she's always the one who saves me in rough moments of my life. I feel so safe with her, in all possible ways.

"There you are, I was looking for you. Your friend wants to sing down there but she can't do it here and she doesnt's understand that. Said that singing it's like a law or something" Franny says while taking a sip from her cup.

"Rachel being Rachel, that will never change" I turn my head to see Santana and they are apparently having a normal conversation. Puck is with her arms crossed and her head down while Santana is pointing things with her hands while she talk.

She always do that. It makes me laugh see them. Is like a mom talking with her son.

"So you've been living with Santana little sis'?" Franny asked me with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, I sold my apartment when I married Biff so... But it was the best thing I could have done you know, I'm so happy right now with her"

"I'm glad Quinn. I knew that she was the woman for you"

"She's perfect Franny" I say looking at her again. Apparently they have finished their conversation or rather, Santana saying things to Puck.

How could she think that I would get back with him. The only time that I was with him I didn't even liked him back. She was always in my heart.

"Hi Quinn" Puck says a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Puck, This is my sister Franny"

I introduce them and they quickly begin to engage in a conversation.

I feel a soft hand takes mine and I look at her before kiss those full lips that always drives me crazy.

"How did it go?"

"Good, he understood everything I had to say" She says with a confident smirk typical of her. I just want to go home to make love with her again.

Suddenly the music changes to a slow one. And is a song that I know way to well.

I look at Santana and she is already looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Do you remember this song?" I ask in her ear.

"Yeah" She says lovingly. We met with this song "Can I have this dance before we leave?" She mimics her movements and words from years ago and extends her hand for me, I take it right away.

_Flashback_

_I don't know why I came to this 'Welcome party'. Everything I've done so far has been reject men who come to me inviting me something to drink or to dance. I can't find Cindy anywhere, the only person with whom I have spoken._

_This club is very crowded with Yale students, mostly lawyers. It is a special occasion to make new friends but I am not interested at all._

_I ask at the bar for another drink while I keep watching people dance and get drunk._

_Suddenly of nowhere, I see a funny scene from afar. Two women. Apparently one doesn't want to dance with her anymore and the other keeps pulling her arm to the dance floor. She however, manages to get out of there and now she is walking straight here, for a drink I guess._

_As she gets closer, I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm totally impressed. She is a beautiful brunette with long hair and by the clothes she is wearing I can see that her body is in perfect shape._

_She gets closer until she reaches the bar. Now I'm speechless. Her face is much more perfect than I thought. Her full lips makes me want to kiss her eternally and her cheeks looks magical for me._

_She is two people away from me, luckily she hasn't seen me, I've been staring for a while. But how could I not?_

_I keep looking at her, mesmerized. I could not look the other way even if I tried._

_She suddenly turns her head towards me and our eyes meet. I feel an instant connection and a warm feeling in my stomach. She looks at me so intensely that I'm sure my cheeks begin to blush._

_When I can't stand her intense gaze anymore I look away. _

_Who is this woman? I think as I take a sip from my cup. All of a sudden, I don't want to leave anymore._

_I look again at where she is but she is no longer there. _

_I feel a strong disappointment growing inside me. But that feeling quickly goes away when I see her in front of me._

_"Hi" She says. And if I wasn't completely fascinated before, now I am. Her voice causes me thousands of things with just that single word._

_"Hey" I say shyly_

_"Yale student? I mean obviously you're here" She gives me a smile, a nervous smile apparently._

_"Yeah" I can't say anything else. I am completely speechless by this beautiful woman in front of me_

_"Good, me too. What are you going to study?" She asks me while taking a sip from her glass._

_"I will be a lawyer"_

_"Really? Me too!" She says excited and I can't help but giggle, "I think we'll see each other often" She says with a grin._

_After our little introduction, we struck up in a conversation to get to know each other better. I barely know this woman but I find myself wanting to know everything about her._

_We talked for about two hours, about everything. _

_Suddenly the music changes to a slow one, it indicates that it's time to go to our rooms._

_"I think it's time to go" she says with a hint of disappointment._

_"I think so" I say looking at her eyes. Her brown eyes encourage me to look at them all the time, they are beautiful, just like her._

_"So... Can I have this dance before we leave?" She said while extending her hand._

_I hear right? She wants to slow dance with me? At this time, there is nothing else I want more than to feel her body pressed against mine._

_"Ok" I take her hand. Is really soft. I want to hold her hand for the rest of the night._

_She takes us to the middle of the dance floor where most couples are already dancing._

_She stands in front of me, very close. And that gives me a better view of her facial features. She is gorgeous._

_"I don't even know your name" I say looking at her eyes and I can't help but look at her lips too._

_I feel her hands grabbing my waist, bringing me even closer to her, there's no space bewteen our bodies, not even an inch. I support my hands on her chest as she smiles at me. "I'm Santana"_

_Santana. Unique._

_"I'm Quinn" her arms around my back do things to me I shouldn't feel, I don't even know her._

_"Quinn" She breathe my name "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" My heart melt when I hear her saying that._

_I'm sure this semester at Yale will be very different to what I thought._

"I wouldn't dance this song with anyone else baby" I say to Santana as she drags me to the dance floor.

...

...

* * *

"So, how was your birthday baby girl?" Santana asks in my ear as her hand caresses my stomach under my shirt.

It was wonderful actually, we danced all night. Then we just sat at a table and share a few drinks with a lot of laughs, Rachel was really drunk so it was a little funny watch her do some things. After that everyone went to their respective homes. It was really late after all.

And the truth is that we were very tired with Santana to do anything other than sleep.

We just put on our pajamas and snuggled in bed.

I turn around in her arms and look at her with a big smile.

"Best. Birthday. Ever"

And to be honest, it was just because of her.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Santana POV

"That was delicious" Franny says as she leans back in her chair.

I have to admit it, at first I didn't want to come to this 'family reunion'. I know Franny for years now, and she has always been cool with me, but it's different now. I'm with Quinn, obviously she will now have more eyes on me and she'll be more aware of my actions.

I thought this would be a little uncomfortable, but so far it has been the opposite.

Even though I still have hangover thanks to Quinn's birthday yesterday.

"You are right my love, you have very good taste" Ryan tells Franny joking.

"You're the one with good taste" Says Franny as she kisses him.

"Are they always like that?" I turn around to look at Quinn who is sitting next to me. Beautiful as always in a dress. I don't know why I love so much her dresses, they are not even short.

"Yeah, always" She leans to kiss me and I find her lips halfway. I can taste the sweet drink she just take in her mouth. I love it. I lean my body further towards her for a better angle.

Every time I kiss Quinn it feels like the first time.

Suddenly though, Franny hits the table with her hand.

"You two, calm down!" She says in an amused tone.

"What?! You just did the same with your boyfriend" Are you serious?

"I don't want to see my little sister doing these things in public"

Quinn laughs at this and turns to give me a short kiss.

"Please Franny, I've been a grown woman for a while" That's right, she is all a woman.

"You are still a little girl for me" Franny says as she leans on Ryan's chest "By the way... my mom called this morning"

My hand is been holding Quinn's hand for a while so I can feel how she tense at Franny's comment.

"Yeah? And what did she say?" She asks nervous. Ryan and I just watch the scene in silence.

"The same as always, and maybe I..." Franny looks at Quinn a little guilty and her eyes then begin to look everywhere in the restaurant. Is a Fabray thing I guess.

"You what Franny?" My beautiful girlfriend hasty ask

"I said to her that we'd have lunch with Santana too. Sorry but it was an accident, she asked immediately why is Santana here instead of Biff"

I know that Quinn's mom doesn't know about us, I'm not one of her favorite person. But at least I thought Quinn would had say to her that she is no longer with Biff. Apparently I was wrong, and I don't know why it bothers me so much.

"I haven't say anything to her, you know... about us" Quinn says softly as she turns her head to look at me briefly "I'll tell her, don't worry" She gives me a weak smile, then directs her attention once again to Franny. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just told her that we'd all go out to eat as friends. Just a friendly meeting" Franny looks at me and gives me a smile, like saying sorry.

"I don't care Quinn" I turn my head to look into her eyes but I see her face changes from surprise to sadness. "I mean, I do care, I just don't mind that you haven't told your parents about us, yet. I know how your mom is, and your dad" She rolls her eyes. "I don't mind waiting, it's your desicion" I say sincerely.

"Sorry San, I honestly don't know how to tell him. It's been happening so many things and-"

"As I said, don't worry Quinn" I say once again to make sure she understand that I don't care about those kind of things as long as we're together, nothing else matters. Also... it's a difficult step, Judy hates me.

"My mom is a monster Santana, plus you're not one of her top 500 people"

"Franny Shut up!" Quinn says annoyed.

"What? is true" Franny rises her hands, is always fun watching those two. Of them both, Quinn is the younger sister but she is somehow most mature, and of course incredibly most beautiful.

"Relax Quinn" I raise my hand to touch her face and she looks at me right away "Let's just wait, besides you haven't even divorced that sick bastard"

"Is complicated" She says looking down.

"I have the right connections babe"

"It's not that but-"

"Come on Quinn, how can you stay married to him, what are you waiting for?" Franny says while calling the waiter to get the check

"I know what I have to do, Ok?" Quinn says quietly, she looks so fragile in this moment, it makes me want to hug her. I don't know why this affects her so much. Maybe Biff told her something I don't know.

I lean toward her and give her a long kiss on her cheek leaving my lips there for a few seconds.

"Changing the subject" Franny begins, apparently realising how uncomfortable the topic is for Quinn "Tomorrow is my last day in New York, we should do something at night, what do you think?"

"Sounds good" She says with a smile, I like to see her smile.

...

* * *

Quinn POV

The afternoon passes quickly. After lunch Franny and Ryan went back to the hotel where they're staying.

I don't know what to do with this whole thing with my mom. I mean, I do want to tell her. And I want to divorce Biff, but I don't want anything to happen to anyone because of me, maybe I should just go to the police.

I sigh as I keep applying makeup, Franny wants to go out and it's her last day here so I'll have to go. After today I won't see her in months.

"What are you thinking? Look at you, all frowning"

Santana says as she puts her arms around me. I look at ourselves in the mirror and I have to say that we do look really good together. What a pair, blonde and brunette.

"I'm just thinking about things" I say as I turn around in her arms.

"What kind of things? Don't stress yourself baby" I wish I could stop thinking about this but right now is my main concern.

She slowly leans to kiss me and I happily kiss her back.

I grab her neck to bring her closer and deepen the kiss, I can't get enough of her. I open my mouth to let her tongue in and I can't help but let out a small whimper as I feel her warm tongue. Her hands caress every inch of my back and I think that it can't be anyone else in this world who can kiss me like this.

Once we lack of air we parted but not completely, I can still feel her lips brushing against mine.

"Don't worry Quinn, we're together. That's all that matters right now" Santana tells me while giving me a peck. Then she starts to walk away "Let's have fun tonight with your sister, then we'll worry about how to solve other issues" she winks at me and leaves.

I am madly in love with the most perfect woman. And she loves me back. Life is good after all.

...

The night was nice, the club we went was luxurious and Ryan volunteered to pay for all the drinks even though Santana and I objected. But Franny said _"just let him spend money" _so I let him. She is so funny when she's drunk.

We said our goodbye and she promised to call me before her flight tomorrow morning. I don't know what time is but I just want to get home. I'm really tired, I turn my head to see Santana and she has her eyes glued on the road, very concentrated. She looks so hot, and cute as well.

And I'm once again drunk.

"What?" She asks me smiling once she realizes I've been staring.

"I love you" I say simple as I grab her hand.

"I love you too princess"

She doesn't know but everytime she calls me that my heart melts. I support my head in the seat and my eyes begin to close slowly while I keep my hand in hers, then I fall into a deep sleep.

...

...

I open my eyes slowly as I sit and watch the room all dark, I panic for a moment and then recognize Santana's room, I look to the side and she is lying on her back sleeping peacefully.

How the hell I end up here? I'm even on my pj's. Apparently I die when I sleep, or I just drank a lot, just like the last time when Santana had to carry me up here too. She has really strong arms, but they are as thin as mine, I guess she has more fiber than me.

I put my head in the crook of her neck while hugging her waist, she is fast asleep.

But suddenly I don't want to sleep anymore.

I start kissing her neck as my hand gently caress her stomach under her shirt, she is still asleep and feels nothing, I guess. Her tan skin is so soft, it makes me want to touch her every five seconds. Maybe that's why I can't be so far away from her. I always need to be touching her, any part of her body; her hands, her cheeks, her arms, it doesn't matter... I just need to feel her all the time. Besides, her smell is just the best.

I lowered my hand and touch her nice dick over her pants, this makes her let out a small but sexy sigh.

It feels so right doing this with her.

My lips keeps kissing her but this time with more pressure. I tentatively introduce my hand under her clothes and feel her soft penis in my hand while I keep stroking her.

This apparently causes Santana to wake up and she grabs my head running her finger through my hair. "What are you doing?" She asks me with a voice between sleepy and aroused.

"What does it looks like?"

I lift my face from her neck and without any prior signal I lean in to kiss her. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me passionately while my hand is still on her dick. I always say that Santana has a nice dick because is truth. Her dick is well formed, soft and inviting. Perfect.

And she is big. Sometimes I wonder how she cover it.

Santana moans in my mouth when my fingers touch the opening of the tip and then I start to move my hand up and down.

I'm already wet by just touching her.

In a second, or maybe less, she rolls us over looking at me with a playful face.

"You wanted to have sex with me without telling me?" She asks me joking and starts kissing my neck, right in the weak spot.

"I'm sure you would have awakened" I whisper in her hair as she sucks my neck "Fuck, your lips are amazing" I say almost moaning the words.

I spread my legs and Santana quickly puts herself between them. Her hands found the edge of my shirt and pull it up slowly, she lifts her face and I put my hands up so she can get my shirt off easily.

"How I end up here?" I whispered. I'm so turned on right now.

When she finally got rid of my shirt I see her staring at my breasts, a look of pure desire, hungry of me. I love when she looks at me like that. She then pulls back to do the same with her shirt, it's nice to feel her breasts against mine. Her face gets close to me and her lips hover above mine.

"The same way as before. _Quinny_ was a little drunk to wake up" She says with humor. But doesn't let me answer and reattached her lips to mine in a magical contact.

Her hands found mine and she intertwines our fingers as we continue kissing. She raises our joined hands above my head, her lips left my mouth kissing my chin to my neck. She softly starts to bite me there and then she pass her tongue making me whimper. I lower my hands and take her head bringing her even closer.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear. This causes her to lift her head and her eyes connected with mine in a tender look.

"I love you too" I kiss her again just because I can't have her lips so close and don't do it.

I lift my hips and I can feel her erection beneath her pants. I touch with my fingers the edge of her pj pants and try to pull it down. She separated from me and gets up to get rid of her pants and mines. She do this quickly and after a few seconds we are both completely naked.

She really has a talent there. I've never seen someone take clothes off so fast.

Santana returns to her position bewteen my legs watching me with adoration. She doesn't wait any longer and grabs her cock to push it inside me. She leans her weight a little more on me and slowly moves her hips down entering every inch of her dick.

I groan as I hide my head on her shoulder to avoid sounding so loud. This feeling is the best. She moans as well and then her lips starts kissing my neck as her hips moves down. I like how she does this, every movement and every kiss is just perfect. Unconsciously I raise my hips so she gets even deeper inside me. I raise my hands and grab her hair as she kisses my neck. It's amazing what she makes me feel.

Her hands are touching every inch of my body as she manages to achieve that exact spot that makes me scream in pleasure.

Santana can make me come in seconds if she wants. I once read that this happens not because the person you are with is oh so talent, although she really is. But is because you crave them in such a powerful way that when it finally happens your body just can't resist for a long time.

She lifted her head to kiss me passionately and I moan into her mouth. I can feel the sweat of our bodies as she continues with those perfect movements that brings me to the edge.

She raises a hand touching my right breast as I buried my fingers on her back. She is so gentle when she touches me. I enter my tongue in her mouth and I find hers. Sweet. That's how she taste.

Santana then bites my lip so slow that I want her to do it again.

That along with her fingers playing with my body is enough to take me to the highest point.

I reach my orgasm in such a delicious way and a few seconds later I feel her cum inside me, but her hips movements doesn't stop.

She starts kissing me all over my face. For a while I feel like I'm flying, after a couple of seconds I find myself screaming in pleasure again as I arch my back.

How can she do this?

I haven't slept with so many people, a boyfriend back then when I was young, a girl once, then her and then Biff. But no one has ever made me feel like this. Santana is my one and only person. With just one touch I lose myself.

She stops thrusting inside me and her eyes finds mine as she raises her hand to pull my hair out of my face.

I close my eyes as I try to catch my breath. That was great, well as always.

"I love you" Santana says into my lips as she keeps kissing me.

"I love you more" I muttered back.

She pulls her dick out of me and turns around in bed lying down on her back, without wasting time I approach her and hug her waist as her arm comes immediately around my back.

Sleep comes easily after that and I start to close my eyes with a huge smile on my face.

...

* * *

Santana POV

"I will not say it again Biff" I say as I get up from his chair and walk towards him, is a miracle that I'm in his office right now after of what I did. I thought my entry here would be prohibited. It cost me only a slight flirting with Vicky to be here.

Must be 10:20am or later, it was really hard leave my apartment in the morning with Quinn next to me, but I had to. After yesterday's conversation, I take my desicion. I'll be the one to divorce them.

It will be fucking awesome.

"What makes you think I'm going to divorce her?" Biff says as he gets up from his chair too, "She is my wife, or what? Now you want to marry her?" He says with an ironic laugh. I really want to punch him again.

"Of course I want to, but I'll wait. I'm thinking on doing things right this time" I open my bag and pulled out some ballots and signed papers. Yes, Cappioni does this kind of things some times, only with rich clients "Do you see this, moron?"

Biff looks at me from distance analyzing what I'm showing to him, then his eyes gets big as he approaches me. Is priceless.

"Where did you get this?" I knew that this was the way to get him. Blackmail. It is a good way to get you to your ultimate aim. At least sometimes.

"It doesn't matter jackass, what matters is that I have it" I walk further towards him and handed him the documents "Now let me be a good friend and make your life easier. You just have to sign these goddamn papers" I pass him the divorce papers "And I'll never show this to anyone" I remove the ballots from his hand and I put it on his face "Otherwise... the entire universe will know about this. Your family, your most important customers, your friends... Plus your partners in this precious company will know that you spend their money to buy _you_ drugs. And to none other than the richest mob in New York, it's not a very nice thing to do, right?"

He looks at me as if he is about to cry, I try not to laugh and keep my serious face. I know I have him in my possession. His eyes reflected pure resignation.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to help you Biff. It's simple actually, you just have to sign this" I point again the divorce papers. I went early to my office to get this documents and then take them to the Constitutional Justice Family for their stamp and sign, so everything is legal "And as I say before, if you do exactly what I'm asking for, I'll not show this" This time I point the papers where indicates that he buy drugs to Cappioni. It was not easy to get this either, I had to pay Robert once again to help me.

"You're a bitch" Is the only thing he says and this time, I just laugh.

"Thank you" I smirk at him as I pull my phone out of my pocket "Now I'm going to call Quinn and tell her to come here so we can end this for once. Unless of course, you want to stay poor and without family and working contacts?" I ask him one last time and he turns around throwing everything from her desk to the floor.

I think I can understand that, I'm putting himself into a situation where he is going to lose something anyway. But I can't stand him being married with Quinn anymore.

"How I may interpret this rage? Are you going to sign this or not?" I say as I look into his eyes and this coward just nod.

"You win, call her"

...

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe it, I try to drive carefully to Biff's office while I try to not decentralized my eyes from the road

I mean, what the hell is going on? First, I wake up and Santana wasn't there. Then she calls me simply saying _"I'm waiting with Biff in his office to make you both officially single"_

I don't understand anything, I just hope that Santana hasn't gotten into trouble again, it's as if she likes being in problems all the time.

I arrive at the building and quickly climb out of the car and walk to his office. Biff and Santana together in such a small room is not a good idea.

I get off the elevator and walked quickly to his office, I can see Santana sitting on his desk while he's looking out of the window.

I open the door and the two of them turn their heads to see me.

"Finally here" Santana says as she walks towards me and gives me a peck "Let's do this" I can see Biff's things on the floor. Were they fighting? I look at Santana but she shows no sings of aggression.

"Santana what is happening?" I turn my head to see Biff and his eyes are on me. I don't know how to interpret that look, I haven't seen him in months. I can't help but feel repulsion. How could I be with this man before?

I'll always regret that.

"Well, in the morning I went to get some papers and then I spoke with a known friend in the constitutional jury here in New York and they kindly signed these papers" She passed me some documents and just by reading the title in big letters I know perfectly what it is.

"How did you do it?" I ask a little surprised, to have these full papers can cost you days.

"Doesn't matter" I look at her serious wanting to know more. Everything is fine right now, I really don't want more problems "It was in an honest way, I promise"

With that smile I can't be mad at her.

"Biff, can you please come here to sign a couple of papers?" How the hell she managed to convince Biff? He begins to walk towards his desk and stand right next to me, but Santana quickly put herself between me and Biff "That's better" she says.

I can't help but smile at that gesture.

After signing many papers and Santana reading certain articles with humor and just messing around, now we just need the signature of the attorney in charge of this official separation to divorce us, I can't be happier.

"And now, with the power vested in me justice" She takes the pen from my hand and started to sign some pages and then sign the final page "I pronounce you officially divorced. Now you two are officially single and can do whatever the hell you want with whoever you want" Then she looks at me quickly "Not you of course" Santana smiles and then leans down to kiss me on the lips.

"Get out of here" Biff says as he walks to the window again "I don't want to see any of you never again" Biff says with anger.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Biff" says Santana and then collects the papers and puts them in her bag.

She takes my hand and we walked out of there towards the elevator

"How did you manage all that Santana? Seriously who are you? God?" I ask laughing. I'm so happy this is over. I'm not married anymore.

"I applied a little threatens" She tells me as we entered the elevator.

"You?" I ask laughing "What a surprise there" I grab her face and gives her a long kiss, one that leaves me without air after a few seconds "Thank you baby"

"You welcome" She gives me a peck before the doors opens.

We walked out with her hand still firmly on mine.

"Hey Santana, are you leaving already?"

A lady, very pretty I must say, asks from a reception.

And I don't like the look she is giving at _my_ Santana.

"Yeah Vicky, I have things to do"

"Oh but I thought that-"

"Bye" Santana says indifferent

We kept walking and I turn my head to see this woman again and she keeps looking at Santana, her butt specifically.

"What the hell was that?" I ask once we're outside the building

"What?" She asks me frowning.

"Who was Vicky?"

"She is the person at the reception" Santana takes her car keys out of her pocket, I came here in my own car so we will have to separate now.

"You better stay away from her Santana" I say serious and she turns around with a cocky smirk.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not" maybe a little "But I don't want you near her Ok? I'm serious"

Her hands takes my waist and my body automatically reacts putting my hands around her neck.

"Your wish is my command" She tells me and leans in to give me a peck.

"Good, because I don't like at all how she looks at you" I say as I turn my head to the building behind us, when I turn around again she soon meets my lips.

"Why I would see her again?" She asks once we parted

"Whatever" I try to feign disinterest while I caress her face, her cute cheeks "Nothing can take away this happiness, and once again... I owe it to you" I say with a smile as she grabs me firmer and brings me closer. There's not even an inch of space between us.

"I was thinking..." She starts nervously "You know... now that you're single, I mean not single _single_ because you already have a hot girlfriend" I giggle. Yeah, I have the hottest girlfriend "But I was wondering if..." She looks at me with a nervous smile

"What?" I wonder intrigued

"Do you want to go out with me? Like a date? Our first date"

"Really?" I ask her amused, I wasn't expecting that. How sweet of her.

"Yeah, now that you're single and I'm single, we should stop being single together" I laugh

"We are already girlfriends baby, so you are not single either"

"Yeah but... I don't know. Do you want to go then? I really want to have that with you. We have never been on a date before" She surprised me everyday with little things. I love that.

"I would love to go on a date with you Santana Lopez" And again, I become the teenager I was years ago. Madly in love with Santana and doing everything to be with her. The big difference is that I have her now. And just for me.

"Perfect! Tonight then?"

"Someone is in a hurry" I tell her joking and she just laughs "Guess I'll go to Rachel's to do this properly?" I say looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven, Ok?"

"Ok" Why I feel so nervous and happy at the same time? This is kind of funny. And sweet.

"Well then, I think we should part ways" Santana tells me but doesn't move, she keeps hugging me.

"We should, yeah" I lean and give her a peck, a long one "That's all you'll get today, I don't kiss on the first date" I say playfully.

"I'll settle with that" She says looking at me for a while and after a few second we pulled away from each other walking in opposite directions.

"This will be the best date of your life" Shout Santana from afar. I laugh as I turn around to see her and she blows me a kiss. It melts my heart.

I have no doubt that it will be the best date _ever_.


	28. Chapter 28

Santana POV

**_10 months later_**

"These past few months have been amazing Britt" I say to her as we walked.

At first it was impossible for Quinn to accept our friendship, we fought a lot because of that, It cost weeks, even months for her to understand our relationship.

We were friends from childhood, before we were girlfriends we were friends, so Brittany is so far, my only real friend. Then things got out of control and we ended up being girlfriends. We were in a stable relationship before Quinn, then I met Quinn and we broke up. I couldn't be with her if I was thinking about Quinn all the time, even when we were having sex. I didn't see her for years until we bumped into each other about three years ago in London, what a coincidence right?. Then we started again with the whole sex and kissing until, once again... I saw Quinn.

Quinn thought that it could easily happen again, that we could ended up being girlfriends. So when I told her I was talking to Britt she went crazy, really crazy I must say. Quinn jealous is like a completely different person, her eyes fill with a fire that sometimes scares me, and well, sometimes it turns me on.

So when she knew about Brittany and that I wanted my friendship back with her she become a monster, a gorgeous monster of course.

It took me a long time convince her that nothing was going on between us, in fact she have a boyfriend now, but Quinn is Quinn, when she thinks about something, no one can convince her otherwise.

_Flashback_

_"You know what Santana, go. Go to that stupid lunch party, I don't care" Quinn says angrily as she walks out of our room to the kitchen._

_Please not again. She is so stubborn_

_"Is Brittany's birthday Quinn, I want to go" I say as I follow her "Besides why the hell you don't want to come with me?"_

_"Sorry if I don't want to see Brittany flirting with you all the time or throwing nasty comments at me" Ok that is so not true._

_"Pff now you are overreacting, she said sorry about everything the other day when we had dinner, with her _boyfriend_. You seems to forget that she have a boyfriend now, why would she flirt with me?"_

_"I don't fucking care Santana!" Damn, she is cursing now, Quinn must be really mad "God! Just leave me alone and go, that's what you want. You are desperate to see her" She says this time more softly. Every word sounding weaker than the one before. She turns her face away from me as she lean on the table._

_I know why she is acting like this. She say it, or better say muttered it when she was sleeping, she always do that now. And to be honest, it broke my heart the first time I heard her saying 'don't leave me' while sleeping. _

_I thought we were fine. But it turns out that Quinn is just as insecure as me when it comes to our relationship._

_"Quinn" I call her name but she doesn't answer me. Instead she turns around and start walking to our room again, very fast. I sigh and begin to walk behind her but I arrived late because now she is locked in the bathroom._

_"Quinn please open the door" I knock but nothing "Baby lets talk about this" and suddenly I hear her sobbing. "Quinn come on open the door, let me in" She doesn't answer and this time I clearly hear that she is crying._

_I know that she we'll not open the door as I'm asking. I'm ready to go, all dressed up for Britt's brithday. I just have to take my keys and go. But I'll not leave Quinn alone crying here._

_Hearing her crying breaks my heart._

_I sigh and walk to our bed. It seems like I'm not going anywhere today. I take off my heels and walk to the bathroom again "Quinn please stop crying, open the door baby" Is like I'm talking with a wall, no one answers._

_I sit on the floor and lean my back on the wall._

_This is so childish. I bet if I ask her why are you so freaking jelaous about Brittany she wouldn't have a straight answer._

_I don't hear her sobs anymore. That's good. I hate when she cries._

_After a couple of seconds I hear the door open and she slowly start to walk out of the bathroom. her eyes red and swollen for all the crying. I stand up in front of her and she just start crying again as she hugs me so tight that I thought she would broke me._

_"I don't want you to think that I'm a crazy bitch" She murmured in my neck. I feel her tears and breath on my skin. I don't say anything and I just hug her tightly. I know what it feels like. I been on Quinn's position before. "You can't cheat on me if you love me, right?" She asks me so fragile and broken. "Sorry San, I'm probably not making any sense" It makes sense to me "But I'm just scared" She starts to sob again, fuck. "I don't want you to leave me" This time she lift her head as her hands hold me by the waist._

_I can't believe she is thinking that. I thought I was the one feeling like that in this relationship._

_"Quinn baby" I wipe her tears off her face and look at her "Why are you thinking such a stupid thing?" I smile at her but she doesn't return my smile, she just keeps looking at me with sad eyes "I'll never leave you. Don't ever doubt that again please. I love you"_

_"I'm sorry" I lean in to give her a long kiss, one that shows my love for her._

_"There is nothing to be sorry for, beautiful" I say once we parted, I smile at her to make her know that everything is alright._

_"So you wouldn't break up with me for another girl?" _

_"What? No! Not even in a millions years" This time she smiles. _

_"Promise?" She ask me with something in her eyes that I can't figure out yet. Like fear maybe._

_"Promise" I lean again and give her a peck "What is wrong baby? I love you, I just want to be with you. I promise" I say sincere looking into those beautiful eyes. "What can I do to prove it?"_

_"Is just that..." she paused for a few seconds "So many bad things have happened and I... I don't know"_

_"I know, but baby I love you and you love me. Nothing will be stronger than us" I assure her "I love you Quinn ok? I'm crazy in love with you. You know, love isn't even a word to describe this feeling anymore, this is real baby. I fucking love you, just you"_

_"Ok" she smiles at me and leans to kiss me, I kiss her back right away. Sealing with my lips all her insecurities._

_I love her, how can she doubt that? What kind of person would cheat on Quinn? She is perfect._

_"Should we take this to our bed?" I ask with a smirk once she pulled away._

_"I would like that" She says and then her lips returns to mine._

_Suddenly I don't want to go to that party. I'll show Quinn how much I love her all day._

...

That was our last argument about Brittany, she understood then that I love her and just her.

"I can see it in your face Santana" Britt says "Now let's go, we have to find the perfect ring for Quinn" she rises from her chair and left some money for our coffees.

I decided propose to Quinn, why wait any longer? We've been together for months. I know her perfectly, and she knows me too, better than I know myself. I don't want to lose more time. I feel like anything can happen at any time.

With the experience I've had, I've learned to do things calmly and without any expectation of the future. Everything I've had in this life I had lost it. It seems like everything I love deeply is just a variable in my life and at any time would disappear.

Quinn is different. She came to change my life. Even the way I thought about the future. Now I care.

I think in the future now, and I want one with her. If there is one thing I am sure in my life, is that I love her.

I don't want to wait any longer, I just want to have her by my side and call her my wife, I know I want this as fast as possible, but I'm also doing it in the right way, I even asked for her hand to Judy and Russel... It was a very awkward moment at first.

_Flashback_

_I'm so nervous, I'm sure that my heart will go out from my mouth, my ear or whatever. I don't know how long I've been standing outside their door, I travel from New York with just one purpose, but it becomes increasingly difficult._

_Without thinking I ring the bell. I have to do this._

_Damn. I'm so fucking nervous._

_After a few seconds, Russel opened the door, his face serious as always. He's really intimidating._

_"Santana" He says unimportant "What are you doing here?"_

_"I..." Crap! now I need to say the wisest words but my tongue doesn't move._

_"Who is Russel?" Judy arrived by his side and looks at me "Santana? What are you doing here? Something happened to Quinn?" She asks me worried._

_"No, nothing like that" I say a little nervous "I'm here to ask you something"_

_"Santana, we already know that Quinn is your girlfriend... you were here with her two months ago" Judy says with a genuine smile._

_I am thankful that she finally accepted my relationship with Quinn. Quinn told her all that Biff had done to her and Judy quickly began to love me and thanked me for taking care of her daughter, so I guess we're on good terms now. Russel is the one that worries me, he accepts our relationship, but that's all, and he never was so happy about that._

_"I know Judy, but I'm here for another thing. Is something important and I wanted to talk to you"_

_"Ok dear, come in" Russel step aside and I follow Judy to the living room, then she disappears into the kitchen._

_I sit in the__ couch looking everywhere but Russel who sits right in front of me._

_"I know why you are here" says Russel intently looking into my eyes._

_I just swallow as he keeps looking at me. Fuck I'm so nervous, just then Judy appears with a tray and glasses of juice on top. I fucking love this woman right now._

_"Take one Santana, you must be thirsty"_

_"Thanks" I take a glass and give a long sip. I don't know how to start this conversation._

_Judy sits next to me and looks at me with a smile._

_Fuck. Ok I'll just do it._

_Be a woman Santana! Quinn deserves that much._

_"I want to marry Quinn" I quickly say looking at my glass of juice, then I raised my head to see Judy and Russel and they're both looking at me surprised, Judy more than Russel. "And I want your approval" I say this looking at him._

_I know this is important and is the right thing to do, but my love for Quinn is so big that if she says 'yes' to me, I would marry her even though the same President would objected. But I want to do this for her, and I really hope that we can have their blessings._

_"Look, I know Quinn for years now. This thing between me and her isn't new and-"_

_"Oh my god this is fantastic" Judy interrupts me and gets up from her seat to hug me._

_I really don't know what Quinn told her about me that she loves me so much now, but that's good I guess._

_"Thanks Judy" I say once we parted._

_"You have my full support dear, I could not ask for a better person to take care of my daughter than you"_

_"Thank you" I tell Judy. Then my gaze goes where Russel is. He's been watching the scene without saying anything "Russel?" I ask nervous_

_He rises from his seat and goes to the small bar that is behind him and takes a glass, filling it with whiskey. Well I think with this news is alright take something stronger than juice._

_He takes a long sip then turns towards me._

_"At first I thought that Biff was the right man for my daughter. A good man with favorable financial situation..." He walks towards me and gets right in front of me "But time proved me wrong. If I could kill him with my own hands right now I would" Russel says simple, his intense gaze made me feel even smaller in this room "I hope it doesn't happen the same with you Santana... I don't want to kill someone because the next time one of my doughters get hurts, I'll do it" If he wants to scared me is working. He then smile and his eyes lit up a little "But just as Judy said, I think no one is better for my Quinn than you. You'll always take care of her no matter what. And just for that, I like you enough"_

_Russel says with a half smile and I think that he had never looked at me so lovingly._

_He raises his glass to hit it with mine._

_That's all I wanted to know._

_They approve me._

...

"I know the best jewelry in town" Brittany says beside me as we keep walking

"Lead the way then"

"Ok"

I start to follow her and I think of ways to propose Quinn, I don't know what to do... but I want it to be special. Guess I'll just keep it simple and cheesy. Quinn loves that.

I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize when I crashed into someone who had leaflets of a club in his hands. I see the papers falling to the ground and I helped him pick them up, it was my fault after all.

"Santana?" Britt asked while walking to where I am.

"Is nothing, I just spill some things"

"It's okay" Says the guy next to me.

When I read the name of the club, I can't help but remember something with a wide smile.

_Flashback_

_"What is her problem? Doesn't she know that you are taken?" Quinn whispers in my ear, rather annoying._

_We are in a club with our coworkers, I wasn't eager to go out today but Quinn wanted to come so here we are._

_We're with our young boss and his fiancée, Bobby with her girlfriend and two more women that I barely see in the office._

_And right now... Quinn is being Quinn, she's jealous of a woman that according to her, hasn't stop looking at me._

_"I don't know what you are talking about, she is talking with Gaby, her attention is there" But to be honest, she do look at me from time to time._

_"Whatever" Quinn says. I sigh as I give her a look._

_ "Come on, dont be like that" She doesn't answer._

_Great, now she is mad at me._

_"Quinn" I talk in her ear "I'm your girlfriend baby, no hers" I put my arm behind her bringing her closer to me as I kiss her cheek. She smells really good. Well always._

_We are in a round table, they are all wrapped up in their own conversation so no one suspects that my beautiful girlfriend is jealous of the person in front of me._

_"I know you are my girlfriend" She says with an obvious tone "I just don't like when someone else is eye-fucking you" I laughed, she is the smartest woman I know, but sometimes she doesn't makes sense. I can't control someone else eyes, and she always gets mad at **me** when someone is, like she said, eye-fucking me. She just have to know that I'll never cheat on her. Never. So why does she gets mad at me instead of them. Though is better in a way. _

_"Don't be absurd, you're the only one who can have sex with me. And whenever you want baby" I say seductively in her ear, letting my lips brush in her ear for a few seconds._

_I see how she takes a deep breath before responding. I like having this effect on her. I love it actually _

_"Whenever I want?" Quinn says as she rests her hand on my thigh, gently massaging it._

_"Yeah" My fingers begin to stroke her soft shoulder while my eyes are with her._

_I'll ask myself the same question everyday, What the hell did I do to deserve the love of this woman? I am the luckiest person in this damn world._

_Her hand begins to rise dangerously under my dress. Her nails touching every inch of my right thigh while she keeps getting higher._

_I don't know what she is doing, but luckily no one has noticed this. I mean I don't mind at all her little show of affection, but we are in a public place, and she is already making me feel things._

_Fuck! this is not as innocent as I thought._

_I blurted out a small moan when Quinn cup my dick in her hand with a firm grip._

_"This" She begins to slide her fingers around my cock "It's mine" Quinn whispers in my ear._

_It would be a lie to say I'm not turned on right now. Possessive Quinn is fucking hot._

_I turn my head to look at her and she gives me a long peck, bitting my lower lip once we parted, her hand though, is still touching me and it feels really good, my dick loves her attention. I thought this was just a simple game but then Quinn entered her hand inside my underwear._

_Fuck_

_I grab her shoulder firmer, trying to hold on into something and spreading my legs for better access while she keeps touching me there . I should say something but honestly, it feels great to stop her._

_"Quinn" Damn Roger! just now you have to talk with her "How did it go the last case you attended?" Roger asks Quinn and she gives him her full attention, but without removing her hand from me._

_"Excellent, everything went well. After so many days working on it would have been sad get to a bad result"_

_Roger then said something but I'm not even listening to what they are talking about, this little game of Quinn quickly became a handjob._

_I'm sure my dick is fully erect now._

_"I'm glad" says Roger. I look at Quinn but she doen't looks at me, her small hand is doing wonders "You helped Quinn with that case right Santana?" He asks to me now._

_Fuck, why he can't just shut his mouth._

_"Yes" I try to respond in the best way possible. I take this occasion to bring Quinn even closer to me with my hand around her back, she is almost on top of me "But it was all her credit" I smile at her, is truth. She's really smart. And hot. And gorgeous._

_And her hand is awesome..._

_"Thanks baby" Quinn turns to me and gives me a short kiss on my lips. All I want to do now is have sex with her, anywhere, I need to be inside her, touch her and kiss her._

_She begins to accelerate her movements with her hand, up and down, occasionally touching my balls, I can't help but raise my hips a little, this feels so good. And doing it in a place where we shouldn't it makes this ten times more excited. I want Quinn so much right now, we could go to the bathroom and seal this but I can't stand up now, it'd show my erection._

_I just know one thing at this moment, I fucking love her hand. And I'll kill her when we get home._

_What if someone else notice this?_

_I don't know what she did next with her fingers and I didn't expected but I raise my left hand to cover a groan, that felt really good. This woman really knows what she is doing._

_"Are you ok Santana?" Katty asks, the woman for whom Quinn started all of this._

_"She's fine" Quinn responds giving her a fake smile_

_Damn, I don't think I will last much longer, Quinn's hand is magic. Her thumb starts touching the head of my dick and I can feel how easily it slides with my pre-cum. _

_I don't know why she is doing this, she is not that kind of person. _

_"Are you close?" Quinn whispers as she bites my ear. That's enough to take me to the highest point and I cum hard in her hand, this time I just moan. Fuck! This woman!_

_"Damn Santana are you okay? What's wrong?" Ask our boss, with a little concern. I look at Quinn and she has a smirk on her face._

_"I'm fine" I smiled at him and then I look at Quinn again. Her hand leaves my dick and she takes a napkin from the table with her other hand to clean her and then she wipe out the jizz from me, how sweet of her "I'll fuck you just how you like when we get home" I say in her ear and she just smiles widely and then she stand up saying goodbye to all of our coworkers taking me with her to the exist and to our home._

_She is fucking perfect... I thought the same the whole night._

_..._

I leave my thoughts as I continue walking with Brittany, looking for the perfect ring to my woman.


	29. Chapter 29

Quinn POV

"I can't believe it Rachel, is the third time I take it this day"

I threw the test pregnancy on the trash as I walked out of the bathroom.

I'm pregnant.

What am I gonna do? I don't know how to tell Santana this. Everything was going so well, these past few months have been amazing. I don't want her to run away from me. Well not 'running' exactly. She would never leave me alone in a situation like this. It's just that I'm afraid of her reaction.

I mean, we haven't even planned this, we have talked about it just once but nothing more than that.

"Calm down Quinn, these are good news" said Rachel as she sits next to me on bed.

"I know is a good thing but..." Of course, I've always wanted to have a baby with Santana, it's just that it came as a surprise, I don't know how Santana will take this because she is developing nicely into the company and a baby right now... maybe is not good timing for her.

"Look I don't know Santana very well, but she is completely in love with you Quinn, she will love it!" She says excitedly as she hugs me "You two will finally have a family together"

"I'm happy, don't misunderstand me, is just that I'm surprised, and I don't know if Santana wants to have a baby so soon, you know"

We've talked about this, and her answer wasn't so clear. At least to me.

_Flashback_

_I nuzzled closer to her chest as she surrounds me with her arms and smell. I raise my head slightly to see her face, she has her eyes closed with a smile on her lips, her so kissable lips._

_I lift my body a little more and I kiss her. She sighs happily on my lips while putting her tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss, causing me the same exact things I felt the first time we kissed._

_My hands reach to grab her face and I caressed her cheeks as hers do the same with mine._

_"I love you" Santana whispers into the kiss._

_"I love you too" How could I not? _

_I lay my head on her chest again as I listen to her heart in my ear. I feel so lucky having her by my side. She is one in a million._

_I would give anything, whatever it takes to ensure that I will be happy with her forever. That I'll have her forever._

_I want her._

_I want her love._

_I want her company, her kisses, her sweet words, her hugs. I want her with me forever._

_And I also want a family..._

_"I can hear you thinking" Santana says before kissing my head._

_"Yeah? What I was thinking?" I asked playfully._

_"Me of course. About how hot I am"_

_I laugh. Her confidence has returned, I love that._

_It was one of the things that made me fall for her. I used to find so hot all her cockiness and confidence, well still. _

_She is so hot when she acts sure of herself._

_"What can I say? You're right" I lift my head once again and look into her eyes while supporting my chin on her chest._

_She laughs. A really cute laugh, I can easily see her nice dimples. I'll never get tired of these sweet moments "No but seriously, what were you thinking baby girl?" Santana asks softly as her hand strokes my hair._

_I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying her soft and tender fingers and thinking again about what I was just thinking. I open my eyes and smile at her, looking deeply into those brown eyes "You" I kiss her lips "Me" I kiss her again "A family" I kiss her upper lip "A future" I kiss her bottom lip "With you" I look at her and she has a look that I can't describe._

_But then she smiles and I sigh of relief._

_"I want that too" She pulls away some hair from my face. "I'd love that" Santana inhales some air before reply "But there is no rush for that baby. I don't want to start something big if I'm not ready, or you" She smiles and gives me a peck. What does that mean? "I love you and there is nothing else in this world I'd want more than to start a future with you. But lets take this step by step Ok? Let's do this the right way"_

_I just nod._

_I don't know how to take what she just said. I mean, does she wants a family with me or not? Why wait any longer? I have already waited for her long enough._

_"Ok" I whispered before kissing her, I'll just forget this conversation and try to ask again in the future._

_..._

"Quinn is ok. Just calm down, the sooner you tell her the better"

"I know" I say as I sigh.

I really want to have a baby with the woman I love, I really do. Of course I want to have a baby with Santana, in fact many kids. With combined traits of me and her. I want a future with Santana more than anything in this world. But I don't know if she wants this so soon... Santana always have had commitment issues and 'future' issues. I mean, is she even going to propose someday? Or we'll be girlfriend for life? I would love to be her wife, but she hasn't thrown the question. I have thought often on me being the one asking her, but I'm afraid of her answer.

"Want to go out and eat something? I'm hungry, and it will help you to distract a bit"

"Yeah, maybe is a good idea"

We got out of bed and went to eat something.

As we walk further into the wet New York streets, I can't help but think about her. Santana should be now having lunch with Brittany. I really don't like the idea that much, but Santana insist that nothing is happening between them and I believe her, I trust her, but still. She was her ex girlfriend. And I really don't think that someone can completely get over her. She is perfection.

We keep walking and I smile when we past outside a specific restaurant, remembering the last time I was there.

_Flashback_

_I keep looking at Santana while her eyes are glued on him, she really wants to kill this guy. _

_She is right though. I am a very perceptive woman, and he is been looking at me more than necessary._

_She's about to say something inappropriate or simply just get him away from me with punches, I'm sure._

_"Want to take a picture?" There it is._

_Santana says irritated to this teenager, and for the first time since he has served us, he takes his eyes off me._

_"Excuse me?" He asks a little scared to Santana. He must be around 19. He's just a kid to me, I'm 26 years old. And I'm with Santana, so is impossible for me to look at someone else when I have her. _

_I have everything I could ask for. I'm sure I'm the envy of many women. Santana is mine, just mine. _

_And I'm hers, of course. I feel like I don't belong with anyone else but her. _

_I don't even remember life before Santana. _

_I'm hopelessly in love._

_But she's the jealous type so... _

_"Stop looking at my girlfriend jackass or you will regret it" She raises her hand to take mine above the table but her eyes are still on that poor kid._

_"Sorry miss, your order will get here quickly" The young guy looks at me one more time and then leaves._

_"What was that about?" I ask with a straight face, really serious, but I'm just laughing inside. She is always so jealous. It's like no one can look at me, just her. She is really possessive. And I kind of like that, a lot._

_Well sometimes I'm possessive too, just sometimes..._

_"He was drooling all over you Quinn" she says annoying._

_"He's just a kid Santana"_

_"Well I don't think he's just a kid. I bet he was imagining perverted things with you, you didn't even say anything to stop him, why? I mean, if I had said something you'd have been mad at me all day for my 'inappropriate behavior'" she mimics me exalted. Is so funny._

_"Are you serious?" I ask laughin_

_"Forget it" I stop laughing and sigh__, now I'll have to deal with a frustrated Santana._

_She begins to looks everywhere but me._

_"You are so immature sometimes. He didn't do anything" I say to her thoughtfully and she turns her head to look at me._

_"Yeah, that's because I stopped him" _

_"Really? he didn't do anything" _

_She sighs annoying and looks away._

_"Santana" I call her name but nothing. I try to grab her hand again but she pulled away "Are you going to be upset now because I didn't say anything to him?"_

_"I said forget it" she says again with an annoyance tone avoiding my eyes._

_I know what she wants, a little bit of security. I've been in her shoes before, many times. When someone who is not me start to look at Santana with sexy eyes or talk to her in a certain way I feel unsure of myself. In those moments, I just need a little recognition and a reminder that she is mine and mine only. So... I know what she wants now._

_I see our waiter walking towards our table with our plates, I quickly lean towards her looking straight into her eyes, she looks at me a little surprised and I just smiled before closing the distance between us._

_Our lips connected and I can hear how she lets out a small sigh on my lips as her tongue part my lips, entering into my mouth. I immediately forget that we are in public and I get lost in the kiss. I lowered my hand to cup her neck and bring her even closer as I feel her hand grab my face. I could kiss Santana for a whole day, her lips taste so good, and she really knows how to kiss me._

_We keep kissing for a few good seconds until there is no air left for us and I have to separate from her, but not before biting her lip tentative with a smile._

_I open my eyes and she looks at me with so much love that I feel like I'm flying again, in a different way, and with just one look. Is incredible the way she makes me feel._

_"I love you" I whisper in her lips before giving her a peck._

_"Your order is here" He awkward says as we finally parted, apparently he saw the whole scene. But that's what Santana wanted, let him know that I'm with her, and happy._

_I can see that the kiss in front of him satisfied her judging by the smirk on her face._

_"Thank you" She cocky says looking at this guy with victory._

_I swear, she is just a kid sometimes. But __I'm happy to see her with a smile again._

...

The afternoon passes fast with Rachel, after eating something we went to get some ice cream, I think I'll start to gain weight slowly with a baby growing inside me.

Will she still loves me? With the time, I'll be fat. Maybe she'll start looking at other women.

Ok stop Quinn, you're thinking just stupid things right now. Santana would never cheat on me. She said so...

Now I'm climbing the stairs to her apartment, maybe do a little exercise will do me good, that's what I'll start doing, exercise.

I sigh as I look for the keys to enter her apartment. I just want to get some rest today, curl up with Santana and watch a movie. I want to tell her today about the baby, she must have arrived.

When I open the door, I'm sure my mouth hits the ground, I can't believe what my eyes see.

"Hello beautiful, like what you see?" says Santana besides me as she stretches out her hand for me to take it.

It's all so beautiful, the table is adorned with an elegant tablecloth and candles, flowers decorate the table and the floor.

"What is this Santana?" I say as I take her hand and let her guide me to the table where she gently pulls a chair for me to sit, how gentlewoman.

"You don't like it?" She looks at me a little scared, but I smiled widely to reassure her.

"Of course I like it baby, but what is this? We're not celebrating an anniversary or something important today" She lifted my cup to serve some wine on it but I quickly took the cup away from her. No more alcohol for me "No thank you, I think I'll just have water"

"Ok" Santana walks to the kitchen to get some water and I can see how well it fits on her that dress, her breasts are adjusted in a very provocative way and her ass looks spectacular.

Seriously what is this? Am I forgetting something?

"Here" She says as she puts the glass of water in front of me. "Want to hear something funny?" I nod as I take a sip "I cooked for you. And before you say anything, I already tried it, it taste pretty good" she says with a proud smile.

"We'll see" I say joking "But tell me, why you did all of this?" I asked intrigued.

This is so sweet, I love when she does things like this just to surprise me. I was thinking on telling her tonight that I'm pregnant, but it can change her mood.

Honestly I don't want to wait, but I'll just tell her tomorrow and enjoy this night with her.

"It's a very special occasion indeed, I just don't know if it's alright to tell you just yet" She starts to walk for all the room nervously, like thinking about something really serious. Ok I'm starting to panic now "You know, I'll do it now" She takes a deep breath and then looks into my eyes "Quinn..." She begins, but nothing comes out of her mouth "Fuck! I have no game" She says, somehow annoying with herself "Look, I have to tell you something really important"

At the time she said those words thousands of scenarios begin to pass through my head, so many that I can't even keep one, not even the most logical.

I will just say it now, I don't know what she wants to tell me, I better tell her first.

"Santana let me tell you something first please" I say as I stand up and walk to her side. I haven't even planned what I'm going to say. But she wants to tell me something important too, so before everything she has to know about the baby, our baby.

Ok here I go... "Santana" I look at her for a moment, I'm really scared about her reaction, but I have to do it now, she needs to know this before of what she wants to say. "Santana I..." Crap this is more complicated than I thought. What if she doesn't want this? And leaves me. I don't know what I would do without her. Ok just do it Quinn, you are thinking stupid things again. "I'm pregnant" I finally say closing my eyes, I'm not ready to see her with an indifferent face or mad at me for not taken care of this.

But this is something natural right?, totally normal. I just hope that her future plans and aspirations will no be affected by this.

I sigh before open my eyes.

Surprised when I see a brightness in her eyes that I had never seen it before.

"What?! Are you serious? Oh my god!" She lifts me off the ground and gives me a big hug in the air as she kisses me nonstop, "I can't believe it" I can't believe it either, I thought she would be upset or something. Santana then leaves me on the floor again while she keeps giving me short kisses on my lips. I didn't expected such a reaction from her, she is really happy, and it makes me even more happy "You have no idea how happy you make me Quinn" She says into my lips and I just giggle "Wait" Santana leans back a little and looks at me serious this time "Are you... happy too right?"

"Yes of course, I didn't expected _you_ being so happy about this" I say as she hugs me tight and I snuggled my head on her chest

"What are you talking about? I'm going to have a baby with you. Do you know how many times I've dreamed about this?" Santana's hands leaves my back to take my face and looks at me for awhile, with pure adoration. Then she gives me a soft but passionate kiss. Her kisses always take my breath away "I love you Quinn, and having a baby with you is the best thing that have ever happened to me. Besides you of course"

How silly of me, Worrying that maybe Santana didn't want this as much as I do. She loves me, I have no doubt about that, now more than ever.

"We'll be mothers" I say happy once we parted from that warm embrace.

"We'll be the best mothers in the world" I laugh

Her face changes after a few seconds, she is serious again and I see nervousness in her eyes.

"Ok, now I will do what I had planned" She takes a deep breath "Quinn, look... I know we've been through a lot together, more than some couples lives their entire life. We have lived so many situations and honestly, it wasn't simple or easy, I never thought I'd be here, with you and so happy after everything" She pauses as she looks at me in a lovely way "I want to be with you forever Quinn, because I love you. I want to be the first woman you see in the morning and the last woman you see at night" Santana runs a hand through her hair as she sighs and then smiles "Do you know for how long I've loved you?" She asks looking at me intensely, I shake my head as I continue watching her, seems impossible take my eyes off her, "I love you since that night we were together for the first time, possibly before that, but that night I knew. I knew I'd do anything to be with you and make you happy, and be your happiness. And I will keep doing it Quinn, you are my life"

Santana pulls out a small box from her pocket and my heart stops for a few seconds. Is this what I think it is?

"Quinn Fabray..." She opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring with ruby stones. Oh my God, is what I think it is! "Do you maybe want to be Quinn Lopez-Fabray" I can't believe this is really happening "Or Fabray-Lopez if you want, I don't care" She smiles at me tenderly while still holding the box, "So, will you marry me?"

I don't answer with words and just threw myself at her giving her the most passionate kiss of my life. I never thought this day would come. This is simply a dream come true.

Once we parted I give her a long peck on her beautiful red lips, those lips that I'll be kissing the rest of my life.

"Quinn" Santana said "You have to answer me baby, You're killing me here" That makes me laugh and leans back to look at her better, just a few inch. After this I don't think I'll be able to get away from her, never.

"Of course San, I wanna be your wife"

"God, thank you!" Santana slowly put the ring on my finger and then takes my face and kisses me again

There is something else better than happiness? Because that's how I feel now.

"Certainly we will have to buy another apartment, or a house maybe, we need another room for our baby" Santana says in my ear while her hands returns to my waist.

"I guess"

"That will be just our first kid Quinn, I want five more" She happily says.

"Five? That much huh?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, six kids is enough"

I lift my head to look at those eyes, the ones that made me fall in love with her years ago.

"I love you Santana" I say as I kiss her. Finally. I can't think of another word. I love her, she loves me, we're going to get married and we'll have a baby soon. I love my life. I look at her once we pulled away from each others lips "I like Fabray-Lopez better" I say smiling

"Perfect, I like how it sounds too" Santana says before closing the distance between our lips and walking us to her room.

Can't wait to finally start this life with her. A life full of happiness

.

.

But life never works as you think. I should have known that before being left with a broken heart once again...

* * *

**So this is it! There will be another fic about this, a sequel so don't worry, If you don't want to read it... just ignore the last part.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**I'm writing a new fic right now, I'll post it in a few days.**

**Is inspired on Dianna's new movie (kind of)**

**So, see you soon I guess!**


End file.
